Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines
by crimsonheart01
Summary: A variety of one-shots and imagines that I've written for my tumblr fam. This will be constantly updated as I write them. No determined schedule though. Ratings vary from T to M.
1. Take the Walls Down (Happy x Reader)

**A/N: This one was written specifically for _imaginingtheanarchy_ on tumblr. She couldn't find the right inspiration so I offered to take it to task. Follow her on tumblr! **

**Playlist:** _Untitled (How Does It Feel) - D'Angelo_

 **Follow me on tumblr at:** crimsonheart01

* * *

You were lounging on the couch, a beer in your hand, listening to the mindless prattle of the girls around you. Lyla had been kind enough to invite you, knowing that you were still new to town. You'd met her in the supermarket, and hit it off right away. You'd only been living here for a month or so now, so it came as a surprise when Lyla mentioned that her fiancé's club was having a welcome home party. At first you were nervous and declined, but she spent the entire week pestering you, convincing you that it would be a good time.

Now you found yourself surrounded by scantily clad women and gruff burly men. You learned right away that the meaning behind 'welcome home' was that some of the members of Opie's club were in prison and had been released earlier that day. It was still fairly early in the evening but Lyla did warn you these types of parties tended to crash out of control the later it got. You'd already witnessed your first public sex act when you made a trip to the bathroom. You rounded the corner and nearly tripped over one of the girls you'd been talking to earlier. She was on her knees, going to town on the black haired man. You apologized, covering your eyes and scurrying the other direction. When you sat back down on the couch, you laughed at the sheer absurdity of the situation. This was not for the faint of heart. You'd never been easily offended and that bode well for you.

You brought your bottle to your lips, letting the liquid smooth down your throat and swallowed. You gazed around at the room, noticing the haze of smoke that was now floating in the air. Through the fog you noticed one of the members leaning against the bar. He had his hand held out and a blonde woman was wiping his knuckles down. You glanced towards his face remembering him as the one who was in the ring a while ago. You'd been mesmerized with his match, pounding on a blonde guy with spiked hair. His fists were a thing of beauty, and the way he used them. They were more powerful than any gun he may own. You gulped, your mouth suddenly dry. The woman sitting across from him was caressing each of his fingers, replacing her touch with a white bandage. You'd always had a thing for nice hands and his were more than that.

You felt as your heart raced in your chest, the blood rushing to your head. You zoned straight in, admiring the outline of his fingers. There was a slight bend to the tip of his index finger, making it look like it was broken. You noticed the dimple set between his first two knuckles and felt the sweat form on your forehead. The veins connecting to each digit were pronounced, as if he was straining his hand. He twined his hands together, turning his arms out and cracking each knuckle simultaneously. You licked your lips. All you could imagine was the way those calloused palms would feel running up your naked thighs. His hands were large enough that you could picture them gripping your ass in a perfect handful. You bit your lip to stop yourself from making any involuntary noises. His hand wrapped around a fresh beer and you zeroed in on the gold rings adorning his index and right ring finger. Oh, what you wouldn't do to have the cool sting of his jewellery on your skin. You shuddered, all your emotions pooling between your legs. You imagined those long fingers trailing along your lips, memorizing the shape of your pout. You noticed his meticulously cut and filed finger nails and reveled in that little anecdote. Cleanliness was next to godliness, didn't you know? You felt the phantom pressure of his fingers on your most sensitive areas, squeezing, pinching and rolling. His hands skillful in every touch they made. No matter how brutal, or tender. You felt a nudge against you shoulder, and you swayed with the movement.

"Y/N?" Lyla asked, concerned by your stare, "You haven't said anything in like 5 whole minutes. Are you alright."

Your eyes immediately focussed and you found yourself staring deep into the eyes of the man whose hands you'd been admiring. How long were you zoned out? Definitely long enough for him to notice, if the flick of his tongue on his lips was any indication. You blinked a few times, turning to focus on the blonde woman next to you. You gave her a warm smile.

"Contact high." You joked, "I think I need some air."

She chuckled and nodded, watching as you stood up and made your way to the door. You strolled past the people milling around and pushed the clubhouse door open. Once you were out in the fresh air, you took in a long deep breath. You closed your eyes, rolled your head back and slowly let the air back out. You continued to rotate your head around, relieving the pent up stress in your neck and shoulders. Once you felt a little less bothered, you shoved your hands into your pockets and stared out at the line of Harley's. There was click from the door behind you and you tossed a glance over your shoulder. It was him.

"See something you like?" He growled.

Inch by inch you turned, facing him full on. Your eyes flicked down to where his hands were hanging at his side, then back up to his eyes. He twitched and your eyes snapped to his hands again. He clenched them together, working the muscles. You pulled your own hands out of your pockets and rubbed them together, a nervous tick. He took a step closer and you nodded. You wanted to feel those hands on your body. You looped your arm around his neck and melded your lips into his. His hands flung out, grabbing at your sides and you ground your body into his. He yanked up your shirt, rubbing his hands along your skin and you gasped at the contact. You threw you head backwards as his lips descended down your neck.

"Yes." You outright moaned.

This is what you'd been imaging since you set eyes on him and his rough looking hands. You grabbed his wrists and shoved them down your body to settle on your bottom. He squeezed and you squealed in pleasured delight.

"Take me somewhere." You breathed, "Please."

He groaned at the tone of your voice and hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his hips. He carried you across the lot while you nipped at his ears, licking down the side of his neck. He kicked the door to the TM office open and dropped you down on the couch. He slammed the door shut and pressed the lock in. You leaned up on you elbows, watching and he slid out of his cut and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. You licked your lips as he positioned himself over you, descending the length of his body along yours. You flexed your hips, rubbing your bodies together and he let out a tortured moan. You dropped down from your elbows, running your fingers down his bare chest. He dipped one hand under your shirt, the other keeping the majority of his body weight from crushing you down.

"Touch me," You panted, "Run your hands along my body."

He obliged you, starting at your stomach and making his way south. He yanked your jeans off and you slid your legs along his sides. His hands descended, gripping your upper thighs and contracting.

"Oh god." You moaned, "Don't stop."

You gazed down at him, his body kneeling between your legs. His smile was sinister and downright terrifying. You loved it. You giggled, this was turning out to be everything you'd imagined it to be.


	2. No Concealing It (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Your Number (feat. Fetty Wap) - Ayo Jay_

 **Follow me on tumblr at:** crimsonheart01

* * *

You crossed the border from Nevada into California about an hour and a half ago and found yourself being the only car on the road. You reveled in the fact that you had the road to yourself. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in sight, and you thanked god you made the decision to take the soft top off of your Jeep. You flew down the two lane highway, the wind rushing through your hair and the music blaring. As you continued forward, you were distracted by the loud roar of motors from around you. You peered in your rear-view and were greeted by a pack of bikers coming round the bend. There had to be at least twenty, maybe even more. As they neared your vehicle they parted down the middle, into two lines, one line on either side of you. You glanced at them from over your shoulder, through your window. A young man, with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair nodded at you and you widened your eyes. A smile crept onto your face and you gazed across the car out the other window. There was another man, older this time, with a white beard who gave you an identical nod. You laughed, the noise rising through the air and engulfing you. They were flanking you.

For the next fifteen minutes the two men rode beside you, blocking both sides of the road. You had your own personal escort, to nowhere in particular. The two men who had originally flanked you eventually pulled up, allowing for more of the men to advance. They pulled together a few metres ahead of you, a line of four, forming behind them and then the entire group surrounded you. This time you had a darker complexion man next to the driver's side, his eyes dark and intriguing. You gave him a bright smile and he seemed taken aback, turning his head back to the front. You checked the passenger side and saw a man with deep scars on his cheeks but his welcoming smile was what drew you in. You smiled back at him, scrunching your nose a bit in excitement. You turned your music down, not wanting to cause any distractions and carried on with the crew.

After another twenty minutes, and many side glances to the man right outside your window, the young blonde one held his hand up in the air and motioned for the group to proceed onward. You frowned a bit, seeing as they were leaving to go on their way. The scarred man reached out and tapped your door, winking a goodbye and rushing forward with a roar of his engine. You turned to the other man and he was holding your gaze. You tilted your head waiting for a smile but instead he nodded. You pouted but gave him a small wave. He pushed forward and you maintained a steady speed as the rest of the men advanced past you, some pausing to greet you with a wave or nod and then continuing on.

Once they'd all passed by you and were turning into tiny spots on the horizon, you blasted your music again but this time you were exponentially more excited. You'd just been escorted a good ways along your journey by a bunch of burly biker men. You thought you're trip to Los Angeles was going to be uneventful. Being a part of a biker throng was something a little bit more than ordinary. You couldn't wait to tell your best friend what had happened.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

An hour or so later, you glanced at the gas tank meter and noticed that you were starting to run low. You figured now was as good as a time as any to make a pit stop. You'd gas up, buy some snacks and use the rest room before continuing on your trek to LA. You drove along the highway, noticing the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. You chuckled at the name of the town, finding it ironic. As you drove through, waiting for the next station or rest stop, you – _admittedly_ – thought to yourself, 'what a charming little town'. A little ways along, you found a rest stop with a gas station and veered onto the highway off ramp. You slowed down to a snail's pace and as you pulled around the corner you spotted the same group of Harley's parked in a few lines. Most of the men were milling around, smokes dangling from their fingers and raucous conversation drifting through the breeze in your direction. You wanted to drive by and see if you could spot your roadside friends but the gas station extension was in the other direction. You veered off towards the pumps and pulled up to the nearest one. You turned the ignition off and pried open your door, jumping down onto the pavement.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He spotted the familiar white Jeep the second it pulled off of the highway. Chibs nudged his shoulder, inclining his head in the direction of the car, having noticed it as well. They both stared as she slowed down, taking notice of their congregation but turning off the other direction towards the gas pumps.

"Up for a walk?" Chibs asked.

Happy shrugged with a quick nod and pushed away from his bike. They walked side by side towards the small convenience store. As they made their way over, they were expecting the woman they'd driven along with to step out of her Jeep but what they weren't expecting was the body of the girl that jumped out. Chibs let out a low whistle as she jumped down from the driver's seat. Happy had to stop walking, studying what she was wearing. She was sporting a pair of jean cut-offs, the edges frayed and a grey crop top under a white, grey and red plaid flannel shirt. She had the plaid flannel tied around her middle, allowing her entire stomach to be bare. On her feet she had a plain pair of black and white Chucks. Happy gulped noticing as her chest bounced with her movements. Her cleavage was obvious from the distance they were standing. Her hips were broad while her legs were thick and muscular to support her round bottom. Chibs made another noise of approval and they both sped up from their leisurely pace to a brisk walk.

By the time they reached her vehicle, she'd already finished pumping and had disappeared into the store to pay. They both peered into the open windows of her car and spotted a large duffle in her backseat, along with a guitar case and an extra pair of shoes and a pair of heels sitting on the floor. It appeared that she was on a road trip somewhere. Happy made his way around the back and examined the license plate.

"Plate says Nevada." Hap mentioned to Chibs, who had posted himself against the driver's door and pulled out his pack of smokes.

Chibs nodded, "On a bit of a road trip, then."

They both agreed with his statement and Happy mirrored his positon. Chibs offered his brother a smoke and they both lit up, waiting for the girl to return.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

After you finished paying, with your small bag of snacks and purse in hand, you pushed the glass door open and found two men leaning around the other side of your Jeep. You paused, before making your way over. As you approached them, they both turned their heads in your direction. You recognized them immediately, having been the second pair of bikers to drive next to you on the highway. You stopped a few feet away from them, gracing them with a sweet smile.

"You boys lost?" You questioned in a playful tone.

The one with the scars flicked his cigarette butt, ridding it of its excess ashes and spoke, "No… but we were wondering what a nice girl like you is doing travelling these roads alone?"

You noticed the thick accent right away and had to take a minute to digest what he'd said. You weren't expecting a foreign accent on a biker but in a way it made him even hotter. You did notice that the other man still hadn't said anything, so you decided to force him into speaking.

You took a step closer, directing your next question at the other man, "Is that so?"

He raised one eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah."

His voice was deep and had a profound gravel. You nearly jumped him right then and there. Something about his tone was a turn on. You wanted to hear more. You didn't care what you had to do, but you were going to make the man talk.

With a simper and a giggle you answered, "Well… if you must know, I'm on a road trip to visit a good friend in LA."

They both nodded, an identical pout of thoughtfulness on their mouths. You assessed the two men standing across from you. They were both extremely good looking men, behind their tough guy exteriors. You couldn't help the overwhelming attraction you had to the darker man, though. The voice was already determined, but there was something else. Maybe it was the toothpick in his mouth, or possibly the obvious tattoos down his arms and on his head. You couldn't pinpoint the reason why but you didn't really care. He was cute. You bit down on your lip and leaned in, your side lining your car, next to the tanned skin man.

"Some kind of convention?" You nudged your head in the direction of the rest of the bikers.

They both smiled but it was the one you liked that answered, "Something like that."

He stared down at you, a hunger in his eyes and licked his lips. You pulled your shoulders forward, giving him a private grin. The other man caught onto what was happening and pushed forward.

"I'll let the boys know you'll be right back." The scarred one spoke to his friend. You gazed out at the accented man and he winked, "You have a safe trip, luv."

"Thank you." You appreciated the gesture, two fold.

The man who stayed, the one you liked, watched as his fellow biker retreated. Once the other man was far enough away, the one with you turned his body fully in your direction.

"What's in LA?" He questioned, "A boyfriend?"

You shook your head, "No boyfriend. Home or away."

He leaned in closer, a hand landing on your hip and tightening, "Good."

"Have a name?" You pressed your hand into his chest, keeping him a few inches away.

There was a tiny growl in his throat at your touch, "Happy."

You were prepared to lean right in and kiss his lips but you were both distracted by the loud trilling of a cell phone. You rolled your eyes, realizing it was yours. With an apologetic pout, you pulled your phone from your pocket and answered. You turned away from the cute guy – Happy – as you just learned and informed your best friend where on the route you currently were.

While you were busy answering questions, Happy got a call to his own phone and judging by his facial expression, needed to leave. Thinking quickly you grabbed a permanent marker and ripped a page out of the notebook in your bag. You handed the materials to him and he took the hint. He scribbled a number down and handed everything back to you. He nodded a farewell and turned around, making his way over to his friends. You tossed all your belongings into the car, finished your conversation with your friend, ended the call and gazed down at the piece of paper Happy left for you. You weren't in any kind of a rush so you took a minute and programmed his number into your phone.

You gazed up seeing that he hadn't made it all the way back yet and came up with a brilliant plan. You pressed call on your phone and hopped back down onto the pavement. You trotted after the man, watching his back as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, catching up to him. A broad grin spanned your face as he flipped his phone open.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I'm going to be gone for a week. After that I'll be back up this way…." You spoke into the receiver.

When he realized it was you he turned and found you standing right behind him. You hooked your hand with your phone in it around his neck and tugged him forward. You fit his lips against yours, pressing against him hard. His hands reached out and stretched across your lower back. You groaned at the feeling of his hands on you and opened your mouth a little. He took this as his cue to slip his tongue against yours. He tugged you closer, your bodies flush against one another. You tilted your head, rolling your body against his groin. With a heavy breath you pushed away. You both blinked half a dozen times, catching your breaths and staring at one another.

Pushing your hair out of your face you finished your original sentence, "Think you'll be around? To continue this?"

He grabbed your neck in his calloused hand and crushed his lips against yours. He pulled away as quickly as he came at you and you licked your lips.

"For you little girl… I will be." He promised.


	3. You Ain't Gotta Be (Kozik x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Company (The Knocks Remix) - Justin Bieber_

 **Disclaimer:** Sutter/FX own SOA

* * *

You were standing next to the bar with a drink in hand. You'd just broken up with your loser of a boyfriend and were out on the town, ready to mingle. You scoured the dance floor in search of someone to spend your night with. A little frown formed on your mouth as you regarded the slim pickings. You threw back the rest of your beverage, slamming the glass against the bar and pushing away.

 _Whatever!_

You didn't need anyone to have a good time. You were at least three sheets to the wind by this point, and in a good mood. If you couldn't find anyone to spend the remainder of your night with that was fine. You weren't going to waste this outfit on nothing. You were going to enjoy yourself and dance the night away.

You shouldered your way through the crowd finding your way to middle of the dance floor and throwing your hands up in the air. The DJ was playing your song. You laughed out loud with the music. At this point, any song was your song. You didn't even care. You tossed your head from side to side, bumping your hips in time to the beat. You spun in a circle, bopping your head up and down. Just as you were getting into a groove, someone felt the need to take some unnecessary liberties with you. They pushed their body up against your back. Their arm wrapping around your waist and tugging.

Your eyes sprang open as you spun around, dislodging their arm and shoving the man away from you. His face screwed up at your reaction. Clearly the guy wasn't used to being handled the same way he approached women. Fuming, he reached out and grabbed your wrist. His grip was tight but you jerked your hand backwards, out of his grip. This caused him to stumble a bit. He swore and attempted to make another grab at you. You lifted your free arm – fingers curled into a fist – prepared to strike when another body shouldered past you, acting as a shield and shoved the creep away.

"How about you leave the lady alone?" You heard the voice of your protector yell.

You couldn't see much of the man who'd come to your rescue, other than his spiked blond hair, but what you did notice was the leather he wore. It sported a large Reaper and the words Sons of Anarchy arched over the top. Your eyebrows rose in interest; a biker. The loser assaulting you took one look at the biker and backed away, throwing his hands up in surrender. The blond kept his back to you until the other guy was far enough away. When he turned around, you were floored. You're mouth dropped open in shock. You weren't expecting such a young and good-looking man to be behind that leather vest.

"You alright?" He called over the pounding bass.

You composed yourself, closing your mouth and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

He smiled and you were taken aback a second time. His teeth were gleaming and his grin was brilliant. The alcohol in your system peaked and you shoved your hand in his direction, shouting over the music to introduce yourself.

He chuckled – _the sound was swallowed by the loud music, but the motion of his shoulders indicated such_ – and shook your hand, "Kozik."

"Well Kozik…. Can I reward my new guard with a drink?" You flirted.

Shamelessly you trailed your fingers up his forearm. A tiny smirk lifting at the corners of your mouth. You tilted your head to the side, peering up at him through the curtain of your hair. His hand dropped from yours and swung across your shoulders. Taking a minute to regroup before advancing, you leaned into his side. He winked down at you, to which you grinned.

Extending his hand in the direction of the bar, he spoke, "Lead the way."

With a smirk, you reached up to where his hand was hanging off your far shoulder and laced your fingers through his. Together you walked off the dance floor, uncaring about the patrons you were knocking shoulders with. When you reached the bar, he ordered a straight whiskey and inclined his head to you in question.

"Gin and tonic." You answered.

He nodded before placing your order. Both drinks came quickly, and together tapped your glasses together in festivity. The clink deafened by the noise in the bar.

"So…" He tipped his drink in your direction, "What's a girl like you doing out alone on a Saturday night?"

You shrugged, a playful pout on your lips, "Celebrating."

He raised an eyebrow in fascination, "What's the occasion?"

"Being single!" You laughed.

He nodded in appreciation, "Well if that's the case…"

His hand reached out, circling around your waist and tugged you forward. You yelped in excitement and lifted your hand to him, resting it on the back of his neck.

He paused as your faces were inches away from one another, "…. than we have a lot more celebrating to do."

"Aren't you lucky." You winked.

"And why's that?" He asked.

With an impish grin you pulled him forward, whispering in his ear, "You're just my type."

He shifted backwards, both eyebrows shooting into his hairline, "And what may I ask, _is_ your type?"

You pressed your lips against his in a quick kiss before answering, "Not my boyfriend."

He laughed out loud before leaning in again, fitting his mouth against yours. You sighed into his embrace, dropping your drink on the bar and using that hand to fist into his vest and pull him closer. His hands roamed down your sides, before settling on your lower back. His fingers ran along the space between your shirt and the hem of your jeans. You bit down on his lip in response to his affections.

Tonight, was shaping up to be the best night you'd had in years. Thank god for the decision to finally drop your ex-boyfriend's ass.


	4. Seven Days (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _7 Days - Craig David_

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart013

* * *

 **~Monday~**

* * *

You were standing in the pain relief aisle, comparing Tylenol cold and flu with Advil's cold and flu medications. As you studied the back of either of package you hummed an old song to yourself. You couldn't recall what the words were but it was stuck in your head anyways. You bopped your head up and down, turning the Tylenol box over. You placed it back on the shelf and picked up the generic brand one. You sighed, poking your hip out to the side, your dress swaying with the movement. You dropped the Advil branded one and decided to go with the generic one. It was the cheapest of the three and you weren't about to spend your entire paycheck stocking up on cold meds. You turned to leave, your nose still down making sure that that you grabbed the one with both night and day pills. As you moved, you were halted by the looming presence right next to you. You startled, and gazed up. A bald man, riddled in tattoos and wearing a leather vest had his arm outstretched right past your face and was picking up the Tylenol package. You let out a tiny squeak, snapping your hand up to your mouth and widening your eyes. The man stopped, his arm staying still and peered down at you. You dropped your hand, giving him a nervous smile. Your eyes were still wide, nearly popping out. He raised one eyebrow as he stared down at you. You peaked over to make sure it really was the Tylenol one he grabbed. You shook your head, grabbed the same box as yours and handed it him.

"Same results – cheaper price." You patted the box in his hand and slipped around him.

You dipped your hand beneath your hair and tossed it over your shoulder. You snuck a glance behind you and saw as the dark eyed man stared after you. You gave him an innocent smile and a tiny wave, before disappearing into the next aisle.

* * *

 **~Tuesday~**

* * *

You had your purse slung over your shoulder as you rummaged through. You used up your last tissue and desperately needed another one.

"Ugh!" You groaned, and stomped your foot.

In a flush you collapsed against the curb and bent your knees together. This had to be the worst time of year to get sick. You never got sick. The universe was out to get you. You picked at the clasp on your sandals and frowned.

"Drop something?" You heard a foreign rasp sound from above you.

You shielded your eyes from the sun and stared up. It was the same man from yesterday. The one you ran into at the drug store.

You sniffled and shook your head, "No. Just wallowing in my own self-pity."

He nodded in acknowledgement and stood next you for a short moment. You nodded your head, getting over your small freak out and stood back up. You wiped at the back of your legs, making sure there wasn't any dust on your pants or bottom. When you glanced back up, you saw the man's eyes lingering on your backside and you giggled. His gaze snapped up to yours and you noticed as he fought the smirk trying to break through on his mouth. You tilted your head to the side, lifting a hand into your hair and twirling a strand around your index finger. You saw as he swallowed, following the movement of your finger and the expression on your face. He clenched his teeth together and your let your bottom lip stick out in a questioning pout.

He rolled his eyes, "Your number?"

You blushed, not believing what he'd just asked. You rested the back of your hand on your forehead, closing your eyes and trying to calm the panic that was threatening to overwhelm you. You weren't used to men approaching you. You mostly walked through life admiring good looking men from afar. You never thought you'd have one standing a few feet from you, and asking for your number.

You took a deep breath, "You want my number?"

You needed to confirm. You needed to make sure you weren't about to make a fool of yourself. He nodded and you nearly jumped for joy, before you remembered that he was standing in front of you still. You held your hand out, waiting for him to take the cue. He stared at your opened hand for thirty seconds before he clued in and then reached into his jeans pocket. He dropped the black flip phone into your palm. You turned it over and flicked it open. You dialed your number and pressed the call button.

You smiled up at him, handing it back to him, "There. Now you can just program it under my name and it's in your phone."

He nodded, about to turn away when he stopped, "What's your name?"

You flushed, grinding your teeth together and murmured, "Y/N."

He nodded again, typing the name into his phone and then turned around. He was already down the block when you realized you hadn't asked for his name. Shit! You were so easily flustered. You smoothed your hair down and turned around, making your way across the street. It wasn't like he'd call you anyways.

* * *

 **~Wednesday~**

* * *

You smoothed down the front of your dress. You were still in shock. He called you up last night, asking if you were busy today. You told him you were free and then he told you were to meet him. You then proceeded to forget to get his name for the second time. He hadn't told you were he was taking you, or what was appropriate attire so you opted for a simple white, pink and orange sundress. You wore your favourite burlap wedges and had your fingers adorned in layered rings. You pulled out your compact mirror and did another check on your make up, fluffed up your hair and ran your finger along your lips, spreading out the shiny lip gloss. You couldn't remember the last time you'd been on a date. That was a lie but you really didn't remember being this nervous last time. While you were busy worrying about the outcome of this night you failed to notice the roar of a motorcycle engine. It wasn't until he was pulling up in front of you that you realized it was him. He stopped the bike, up against the curb and waited for your move.

"I-uh… Am I supposed to get on?" You stuttered.

He gave you a smug smirk, his eyes roaming over your bare legs. You sucked on the inside of your cheek. Was that supposed to be a come on? Was he waiting to see if you were about to run scared? He noticed your pause and held out a hand to you. You lifted your arm, stopped and then reached out. He yanked you closer and planted his lips against yours. You sighed into his body, sagging against him. His strong arm kept you upright when your knees gave out beneath you. He pulled away and set you back down on your own two feet. When he was sure you wouldn't topple over, he pushed out his kickstand and killed the engine. He slid off the side and slung his arm around your shoulders. You breathed in sharply, unprepared for his forward gesture. He tugged you in close and led the way down the street.

A few minutes down the road he stopped, turning into the local bar. You let out a relieved breath. He guided you in through the door and veered to the left, where the booths were. It was still early enough that there was a waitress on duty and she came up to your table within the minute you both sat down.

As you both settled into your seats, on opposite sides of the table, you were starting to panic again. Was your make-up ok? Did your mascara smudge? You glanced down, making sure you weren't showing too much cleavage. The waitress came over and he ordered a glass of whiskey and a beer. You ordered two vodka cranberries. You were both silent, waiting for the drinks to arrive. When the waitress returned you downed the first drink in one gulp. Your date raised an eyebrow, a subtle hint of approval on his face. The waitress turned to leave when you caught her wrist.

You held up two fingers, "Two more please."

She nodded and walked away. The man across from you had a smirk on his face as he gazed at you. You downed your second drink. Liquid courage. You hated to admit it but you were too shy to keep this date going on your own.

"Happy." He spoke.

You shook your head, "Are you asking me if I am?"

He laughed, a strange sound from a man with his demeanour, "No. It's my name.

You gulped, realizing how silly you must have sounded to him. _Happy_ , you thought. If you thought his laugh was a strange anecdote, than his name was an astronomical stretch. The waitress came back with your drinks and left, giving you the time to get to know one another. You shot down your third order and slammed the empty glass down against the table. The corners of his lips lifted even more at your obvious intolerance to alcohol.

* * *

 **~Thursday~**

* * *

You were both back at the bar. Wednesday had been a bit of a letdown. You drank too much too fast and he had to take you home earlier than you'd hoped. You apologized profusely to him the entire trek to your front door. He didn't say much but each time you peeked a look up at him, he had a small glimmer of a smile on his lips. If you were surprised he called you the first time, you never expected to get a second date after the disaster of your first.

You'd gotten here first and posted yourself at the bar, nursing a gin and seven. After he'd been half an hour late, you were gearing up to pay your bill and leave. He wasn't about to show up. It was all a joke. As you gathered your things, a rough tanned skin hand landed against the bar next to you. You jumped at the sudden appearance and noticed the two large gold and silver rings. You followed the arm attached to the hand and acknowledged the familiar design of tattoos. You gulped as you set eyes on his lips, seeing them in a tight line.

"Going somewhere?" His rasp was low but loud enough to be heard clearly over the chatter.

You shook your head, "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

His hand covered yours and pulled you up out of your chair. In a fit of spontaneity, something extremely out of the norm for you, you tugged his face towards yours and pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth. He let his hand fall away from your hand and rest against the side of your hip. Your hands fisted into the thick material of his vest. You licked along the crease of his mouth and felt as he groaned at the contact.

"Feel like continuing this somewhere more private?" You proposed.

He snatched up your purse and hooked his arm around your waist, nearly dragging you out the front doors. You giggled into the warm summer night.

* * *

 **~Friday, Saturday & Sunday~**

* * *

You woke up with your legs tangled in the sheets. Your hair was splayed all over the place and you pushed it out of your face. You rolled over and were met by a solid form. You blinked, registering the man lying next to you.

"Morning." You smiled.

His eyes were peering at you, as if he'd never fallen asleep. He didn't respond verbally but instead dipped his head in low, nudging your face up with his nose and meeting your mouth with his. He pulled away, and you frowned displeased with the lack of contact.

"We're doing this again." He muttered, rolling out of the bed and grabbing his boxers.

You watched his naked backside as he retreated into the bathroom. Oh yes, you would be. You'd be seeing him daily, if you had your way.


	5. Clutch (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Latch (Acoustic) - Sam Smith_

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart013

* * *

His feet were shoulder length apart. His elbows rested on the tips of his knees, his hands rubbing against the smooth skin of his head. The nervous tick of bouncing his left leg throwing him off balance. Twelve hours. Twelve long, silent hours. He felt the rough squeeze of a hand on his shoulder. He tipped his head to the side, his eyes shaking with unshed tears. It wasn't in his character to spill the unwanted moisture. His brother gave him a reassuring nod. He understood. They were there for him. They were there for support. They were there for her. He leaned back in the chair, staring up at the bright florescent lights. He rested both hands on the back of his head, his arms bent and outstretched on either side of him. He pulled one hand away and dipped it into his cut pocket. He ran a hand over the box's velvet exterior. This was not how he planned this day going.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Happy." You called through the house.

You didn't receive an answer and frowned. You thought he'd have been home already. You swung the door shut behind you, flipping through the few envelopes of mail. Everything seemed to be normal, plain bills. You tossed the bunch down onto the kitchen counter before heading over to the fridge. You grabbed a half emptied bottle of water and grinned. Happy was notorious for saving everything, even partially drunk water bottles. You really didn't understand his insane need to save money. It wasn't like recycling one bottle was considered excessive. You twisted the cap off and poured the liquid into your mouth. You flicked the cap onto the counter across from you, picking at the frayed label. As you took another sip, you pulled your phone out, checking the time. It was half past 5. Happy was normally home from TM by this time. You opened your phone, opened the contacts and pressed on his name. You waited, knowing that he'd answer by the third ring.

You heard the click of the line opening and opened your mouth, "Ha – "

You staggered forward, feeling the blunt force to the side of your head. You groaned, losing your footing and falling forward, the world turning black around you.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He was gazing at the ring in his hand. Kozik nodded in approval. Clearly he thought this was one that she'd like.

"How much for this one?" Happy asked the jeweller.

The jeweller raised his eyebrows, sceptical about a biker being able to afford it, "Five and a half thousand."

Kozik let out a low whistle. Happy lifted his lip in tiny growl. He closed his eyes putting the ring back onto the pillow. She was worth it. She always put up with his shit. She even let him carry on with his rules about spending money. She never actively went against him. She teased him about the rules, but she never broke them. She even went so far as to adapt the same rules to her income. They shared their values, they shared their views, and they shared their lives.

"You take cash?" He asked, opening his eyes and shoving a hand into his cut pocket, producing a brown envelope.

The jeweller sputtered, nearly dropping the neatly boxed ring. Kozik snickered from behind him and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Y/N!" He yelled into the receiver.

He heard the sound of a body dropping and shouted louder. He turned, racing out of the shop and into the street. Kozik swiped the box up off the counter, thanked the man behind the counter and chased after his bother.

A heavily eastern European accent breathed into her phone, "You bring us our money, and you get the girl back."

The line went dead and Happy whipped his burner at the concrete wall of the building. Kozik clenched his teeth together. This couldn't be good.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You woke up in complete darkness. You were tied to a chair. Your feet were tied to the chair legs and your hands twined together behind the back. You groaned, the migraine pounding through your skull.

"She's up." You heard a Russian accent sound.

A few seconds later you heard the sound of a phone ringing. "I want to speak to her." You heard his deep rasp.

They must have put him on speaker. The panic flooded through your veins. You were starting to piece together what happened. You swung your head from side to side, hoping to dislodge the bag over it. You needed to give him some kind of clue. He couldn't save you without a little help.

"Happy!" You cried, "Happy where are you?"

You felt the hand strike your face and you yelped at the pain shooting through your cheek.

"There." The foreign voice spoke again, "Now you know she's still alive. You bring our package to the meeting spot and you get her back."

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM." You screamed, "ITS A TRAP."

Another thud and you slumped in the chair. You had no idea why they kidnapped you, but you knew that the club couldn't take the fall. If it was money they wanted, the club didn't have it. Happy wasn't gun shy. He'd come here blazing and the club couldn't have that kind of blow back. You'd find another way to get out.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Jax dropped the bag of cash onto the seat next to him, "Here."

Putlova nodded, and his crony yanked the zipper open and pulled out two wads. He counted the first and ran his fingers through the second. He dropped them down back into the bag.

Putlova smiled, rolling his window down and signaling to the other car. "Just doing business." He said.

Jax saw as they shoved her out of the car, letting her crash down onto her knees. Jax kicked the car door open and both he and Happy raced towards her. The two SUV's screeched as they sped away. The rest of the boys jumped onto their bikes and chased after the Russians, firing at will.

"Y/N." Happy spoke, lifting her into his lap.

He yanked the black sack off her head and Jax helped prop her up between the two of them. Happy checked her pulse and let out a relieved sigh.

"We need to get her to St. Thomas." Jackson advised.

Happy nodded, "Call the prospects."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Mr. Lowman?" The nurse called from the entrance to the waiting room.

Happy sprang out of his chair, "Yeah."

"She's asking for you." The small woman's eyes widened at his appearance.

He sighed, following after the tiny woman. She led him down the hall and around the corner. She stopped in front of the third door on the left and pushed it open, allowing him to step through. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. She looked up as he entered and wiped at her eyes. She'd been crying. He reached the side of her bed and she threw herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his torso, and buried her head into his abdomen. He circled his arms around her upper body. He felt the tremors of weeping wrack her frail body and it broke his heart. He should have been more careful. He'd been so focused on the plan that he didn't think about the blowback the club business would have on them. She murmured something against his shirt and he pulled back.

"Take me home." She repeated.

He nodded, and helped her down off of the bed. He kept his arm around her shoulders in a secure and protective manner. He wasn't ever going to let her go.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He emptied his pockets out onto his bedside table. Turning back to the door where she was limping through. He ran forward, slinging her arm around him and leading her to the bed.

"Advil." She groaned.

He stood back up and turned into the bathroom.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You noticed the small box that was sitting on his bedside table. He'd gone into the bathroom to grab you some pain killers and a glass of water. You flipped the box around in your fingers. Was it really what you thought it was? You swallowed. Your fingers twitched on the edges, unable to pry it open. What if it wasn't what you wanted it to be? When had you decided this was what you wanted? Yesterday you were fine just being his Old Lady. Were either ready for this commitment? Shit! You hadn't even opened that damn thing. How could you be having reservations over things that potentially didn't exist? Your thoughts dissipated with the sound of his heavy footsteps coming towards you. You didn't look up. You couldn't. You still didn't know what you were looking at. Was this going to be disappointing?

"Y/N." He mumbled.

You heard it. He confirmed it. His voice wavered. There was a nervous tone that you'd never heard before. The tears you didn't know well, spilled over. You sniffled. You fumbled. The box tipped out of your grip, tumbling to the floor. You sprang forward, cringing from the pain. Happy lunged, his outstretched hand catching the velvet box. In a swift movement he dropped down onto his knees, landing directly in front of you.

"I had a plan." He murmured, "This wasn't it."

You snapped your hands over your mouth, stifling the cry about to escape. He flipped the box opened and you sighed at the black diamond daisy sitting in the box. You reached a tentative hand towards it but paused, realizing Happy was in the middle of asking you.

"I-I don't know how to do this." He admitted, "I'm no good with words. Kozik helped me with this. He even wrote it down for me." You watched as he pulled up a tattered piece of paper from his pocket. He swallowed and stared at the words, "You're my life. You've carried the weight of the club without being asked. You stuck by me while I was locked up. The guys already call you my old lady." You chuckled. He plucked the ring out, dropping the paper and took your left hand, "Will you be my Old Lady? Will you be my better half?"

You smiled, "Do I even need justify that with an answer." He blanched, assuming the worst and you laughed. You pushed his fingers forward, sliding the ring onto your finger, "Yes Happy. A million times yes."

You placed both hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards you. Your lips melded together. You never imagined this happening this way, but you didn't care. Happy was your soul mate.


	6. Freedom (Chibs x Saoirse)

**Warnings: Violence & Language**

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart01

 **Playlist:** _Beggars – Krewella x Diskord_

* * *

I was sitting in the front seat of the car, both hands gripped onto the wheel. My knuckles turned white with the tension I was exuding onto the object under my fingers. My mouth was dry and my eyes were wide. I felt the sweat on my forehead begin to drip. If I wasn't in a constant state of fear, I may have found this funny, only due to the fact that my body was at least ten degrees lower than the healthy mark. I probably had a mild case of hypothermia, if I was being honest. Hypothermia mixed with heat stroke. Was that even possible? My breathing hitched as I felt the metal silencer shove harder into my gut. I swallowed, nearly dry heaving from the stress. I had no idea why or how I'd been caught up in this mess, but here I was, a petite woman from Belfast, strapped into a hatchback vehicle, parked in the blazing sun of some podunk US town named Charming.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He flicked his cigarette away from his body, letting it bounce against the asphalt. They all noticed the car. It had been sitting in the same spot for an hour now. They didn't know who or what was in the car so they erred on the side of caution. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he tried to zero in on who was in the front seat. He licked his teeth, a grimace on his face.

He slapped his VP on the shoulder, "I got this."

They'd already had enough problems with Zobelle and his band of Aryan asshats. As a club they'd decided not to retaliate but if they'd sent someone to spy on them, there was nothing wrong with roughing them up a bit. He strode across the parking lot, stepping right up to the car. When he reached no more than five feet away a memory from his teen years, flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _I sat down, unsure of how to process the news he'd just given me._**

 ** _"_** **Saoirse _." He called out, kneeling in front of me._**

 ** _Tears welled in my eyes, "How could you?" He jerked backwards from the accusation in my tone, "What happened to all the promises you made me, Filip?"_**

 ** _He shook his head, "I'm doing this for you, for us."_**

 ** _I slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare use our dreams to fuel your lies."_**

 ** _He clenched his teeth, seething in anger. I saw the flash of abrupt change in his eyes. He wasn't my Filip anymore. He'd been corrupted. The war alive within him._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Did he see you?" The man wrapped under the thick blanket, demanded.

I gulped, and nodded. I prayed that the man on the floor of the backseat could see the nod. I hadn't expected being thrown back into my late teen years by seeing the first man I ever loved. Scars stretched across his cheeks and a hardened look of a killer clear in his eyes. I wanted to cry, not for the danger I was in, but for the innocence lost. Neither of us would ever gain it back again. The war ruined a lot of people's lives, ours included.

"Good." The man saw my movement, "Drive away."

I followed the order, swallowing my tears and revving the engine.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He froze on the spot unable to react as he heard the tires squeal out of control, the small Hyundai screeching down the street.

"Shite." He swore as he stared at the empty street.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I was yanked out of the driver's seat and dragged into a dingy motel room. The man tossed me down on the bed and I fought to keep the cry of terror internal. There were four other men in the room, all armed to the nines. I scurried across the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest. I was a grown woman, cowering in the corner of the room. How had this happened to me? Three days ago I were enjoying a drink at the bar with some friends.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He splashed another round of freezing cold water on his face, staring at his eyes in the mirror. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He was thrown from his distracted state by the sound of a knock. He whipped his head in the direction of the door to find Juice eyeing him with concern. He nodded, acknowledging the younger man's presence.

"Irish want to meet." Juice voiced.

"Alright." He answered.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

The man who kidnapped me made it clear that I needed to be showered and dressed within the hour. He picked out a skimpy sundress and informed me that I either wear that, or show up naked. I cried in the shower, knowing it was the only time I'd be able to show any true emotions. I shrugged into the dress, my skin cold to the touch. The only thoughts making this bearable were the thoughts that maybe Filip had recognized me. Maybe he'd be able to get me out of this mess.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _I ended the engagement two weeks ago but that didn't stop me from seeing him off. My eyes were wet with tears. I still wasn't ready to lose the man I loved. I saw him in his uniform, playing the part of the perfect solider. If he'd been true in his enlistment, I'd have thought he looked dashing but I knew the truth. I knew exactly why he'd willingly been recruited. He spotted me in the crowd, and the anger around his eyes softened. I wiped my arm across my eyes and he gave me a subtle nod. The gesture made me burst into tears and the other young woman around me followed suit. All worried for the men in their lives. I saw the sorrow fill his face and noticed as he took a step forward. I screamed in agony at the pain in my heart. I spun around on my heel and disappeared, shoving my way through the crowd of mothers, daughters, wives and girlfriends. I wasn't one of them anymore._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Stay out here." Clay ordered.

He nodded, stood beside the line of Harley's. He knew why the order was made. He and Jimmy had too many issues between the two of them. Now that he knew both Fi and Kerrianne were safe in Belfast, he had no reason not to kill the scum on the spot. He stayed away, knowing that he couldn't burn the bridge between the Irish and the Sons.

He pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket but before he was able to light it, he saw that hair glinting in the sunlight. Hair he hadn't seen in nearly thirty years. She was shuffling along the sidewalk a wild look in her eyes. A look he'd never actually seen on her before.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Saoirse?" I heard his voice as he spotted me standing there.

My entire body shook from nerves and I gazed up in his eyes. He reached out, his hand landing on my forearm and the touch sent shivers coursing through my body. I blinked, tears blurring my vision.

"I'm scared." I mumbled. He leaned in closer, trying to hear me. "They're watching us. They have guns. What have you done? Filip, what's going on?"

He took a step back, his eyes wide from hearing my voice again.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He had to back away, hearing her speak his name for the first time. He couldn't help the reaction it sent through his body. If there was anything he ever regret in his life, it was the way things ended between the two of you. He'd let you down, and he knew that but he also didn't think you'd up and leave him. He always figured you'd find your way back to each other. He never expected it to take this long and definitely not under these circumstances. Circumstances he didn't fully understand yet.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _It was the middle of the night. I raced along the empty streets, hoping that neither side of the revolution found me. All I wanted to do was make it home. I wasn't supposed to stay so late at work, but there were people that needed the aid. Playing the neutral party during a civil war was arguably more dangerous than being on either side. I sped around the alleyway corner, dashing under the streetlamps. A firm grip wrapped around my upper arm and I yelped. Another hand reached around and clamped down on my mouth. I panicked and began bucking against my perpetrator._**

 ** _"Hush." The thick Scottish brogue whispered into my ear._**

 ** _I could recognize that voice from anywhere, "Filip?"_**

 ** _The hands dropped from around me and spun me to face him. He pushed me under the streetlight and I could see the longing in his expression._**

 ** _"Saoirse." He whispered._**

 ** _Our reunion was short, hearing the footsteps of his mates coming from the other end of the alley. He shoved me away from him._**

 ** _"Run." His voice frantic, "Run Saoirse. Run and don't look back."_**

 ** _I stumbled over my pea coat, dropping down onto my knees. His hand gripped my bicep and yanked me back up. His lips crashed down onto mine and I weaved my fingers into his hair. Our tongues met in a brief battle, fighting for the upper hand. He pulled away and I spun on my heel. I took off down the street, praying every prayer I'd ever learned in my short life. IRA. True IRA. He'd done exactly what I hoped he wouldn't do. The only way he'd have been accepted into the True IRA was to kill someone on the other side. He'd completed his initiation. I wept as I ran. My Filip ceased to exist._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Who brought you here?" He questioned.

She wrung her hands together, her eyes darting all around. He could tell they were being watched. She hadn't needed to tell him before. There was no way she'd accidently find him. There was no way they were ever to find their way back to one another. It was never written in the cards for them.

"Who brought you here?" His voice stern.

She startled, backing away from him. He immediately regretted his force. She wasn't at fault. She'd been kidnapped. He reached out and she jerked away.

"Tell me." He coaxed.

She stuttered, "Uhm – I think he said his name was… Jimmy… O – "

"O'Phelan." He finished her sentence, "God dammit, Saoirse! I told you to run and never look back."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

In a brief moment of rage I lifted my hand and struck him across the face. His head whipped to the side, his hair coming undone and messing around his face.

"How dare you?" I hissed, my voice quivering from the terror and rage melding together. "I was the one who tried to protect you from this. I see your scars. I see your pain. I see your lost virtue. Always one for the god dammed cause."

Seemingly from nowhere a dozen men rushed the scene between the two of us. Two men grabbed my upper arms and tugged me away from Filip. Filip was held back by another three men and I kicked, realizing they were taking me away again. I'd played my part. My purpose was finished. The dread sunk in and I regretted my actions.

"FILIP!" I screamed, as the men yanked me away. My body thrashed from side to side as I tried to break free of their hold.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"SAOIRSE!" He screamed, elbowing the men holding him back. He managed to break free and sprinted towards the van they were shoving her into her. He could hear her pleas. She was begging for her life. His vision blurred into red. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to have been saved. He made sure of that when he let her go that night twenty-five years ago. He reached the van too late as it skid out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

A hand landed on his shoulder and the lilted accent spoke, "I see you've met my new pet…"

He grabbed the hand and whipped it around, dropping Jimmy down onto the ground and shoving his knee hard into the crook of his spine.

"CHIBS!" He heard Jackson holler, "STOP!"

Jimmy grunted, "Hear that Filip? Your boys and I made a deal. Looks like the girl has no more use for me."

He hauled his fist back, smashing it into Jimmy's face. Jackson and Opie caught him before he could pound the slimy shit into the ground. They hauled him back up while he attempted to break away. Jimmy stood back up

"Fiona wasn't good enough for you?" He spat in Jimmy's face, "You had to go and drag up my past. A woman who's done nothing wrong?"

Jimmy tapped him on the cheek, "I think you're forgetting your own history. If I remember correctly, you let her get away once. Knowing full well that she was working for the opposition."

He blanched. He was never actually sure that she was working for the other side. All he knew was that she helped people with food and shelter.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I was locked in the bathroom of the motel room. There wasn't anywhere to escape too. I could hear the men outside of the door conversing. It was in a language I didn't know. It sounded harsh and angry. My first guess was Russian but I really had no idea. I curled up into the bathtub, my arms wrapped around my knees. Exactly twenty-seven years. That's how long it had been since I gave Filip his ring back. Exactly twenty-five years since he let me go that night in the alley. Was this how I was going to die? Still in love with a man I hadn't seen from or heard from in that long. Someone who probably moved on long ago. Someone who probably had a family and children. Even in his deplorable situation there had to have been a woman who loved him enough to stand by him when he was at his worst.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Stalh and Jimmy had been dealt with, their bodies disposed of and never to be seen or heard from again. All the boys loaded back into the school bus. He took the wheel when Piney stared at him.

"We have one more stop." He said.

They nodded and let him drive. He sped down the freeway. Juice had tracked her down. He knew exactly where the Russians had been keeping her.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I heard the crash from the other side of the door. There were shouts that were soon drowned out by the sound of gunfire. I screeched terrified that my end was finally coming. I cowered into the bottom of the tub, trying to shrink into a ball of nothingness.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

They smashed down the door and fired at will, not a care in the world. He'd already assessed the main room and knew she wasn't in there. He pushed the bathroom door open and yanked back the shower curtain. She was curled into the fetal position and screamed out in terror when he laid a hand on her arm.

"Saoirse." He murmured, bowing down next to the porcelain basin, "It's Filip. I'm here. It's ok."

Her breathing hitched and she fought to breathe normally but turned her head to him.

He nodded, "I've got you." He reached out and cradled her into his arms.

He lifted her out of the tub and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing in close to him. He rubbed his hand along her arm in a soothing motion.

"I won't let you go." He murmured, "Not this time. I've got you. It's just me and you. I love you."

He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head and felt as she sighed into his neck, "I love you too."


	7. Another Ordinary Day (Kozik x Reader)

**Playlist:** _I Just Called to Say I Love You – Stevie Wonder_

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart01

* * *

It was a whim. You'd been feeling off lately. Your body ached, more so than when you were PMSing. It was around that time of the month. You still hadn't gotten anything yet, and the cramps were non-existent. Maybe you were just a day or two late, that happened sometimes. You pulled your shoulders back, the soreness of your chest echoing through your torso. That's what had you standing here in the Family Planning aisle. That feeling exactly. It wasn't normal.

You stared at the rows upon rows of pregnancy tests. Did women actually know which one to take? Was it common knowledge knowing which one was the best? You sighed and rubbed your eyes. You were probably overreacting. You grabbed the pink one off the shelf. It wasn't the cheapest one, but it was a brand you remembered from commercials. You stopped by the snack stand and picked up a bar of your favourite chocolate. You figured that after all the stress you'd put yourself through, a little indulgence was ok. You dropped the chocolate and test down on the counter. The woman at the checkout rang them through and gave you the total.

You held up your bank card, "Debit."

She nodded and pressed the button. You inserted the card into the machine, went through the motions of inputting your password and checking the account type.

"Would you like a bag?" The woman asked as you waited for the transaction to clear.

You shook your head, "No thank you."

She handed you the two items and the receipt. You dropped them down into your purse. You exited the drug store and stood on the street corner for a minute. You couldn't do this alone. You needed some guidance. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and texted Tara.

 ** _Can I call you?_** You pressed send and began walking home.

The sun was shining. It was early evening and you'd just finished work. You recounted the last few times you and Kozik had been intimate. You ran your fingers through your hair, you guys weren't the best at being 'safe'. About a month ago you'd gotten back from a trip back home – visiting family. The both of you were excited to be back near one another. There was the quickie in the bedroom after work one day. You hadn't even managed to get undressed. You attacked him, pinning him on the bed and demanded his attention. Then there were the two times in the shower. You ambushed him first. He was taking too long and you needed to be somewhere. That led to you both showering together, amoung other things. Your phone rang in your hand and Tara's caller ID showed up.

You smiled, "Hey girl."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She cut right to the chase.

You stopped in your tracks. You hadn't even voiced your concerns to anyone yet. This was the first time you'd even seriously given this thought. You thought about lying, just to spite her but you two knew each other so well that it wasn't a surprise that she'd picked up on your worries early on.

"I bought a test." You explained.

She squealed into the phone and you had to pull it away while she freaked out. You laughed at her reaction. Your nerves settling the tiniest bit. She already had Abel and Thomas. She knew exactly what to expect. You unlocked your front door and bee lined it for the couch.

"Ok." She settled hearing as you entered your house, "Take the test right now."

You shook your head, "Isn't it better to take it in the morning? I swear I heard that somewhere before."

"Psh if you're pregnant it doesn't matter what time of day you take the test." She explained.

You rolled your eyes, of course she knew best, she was a doctor after all.

"How am I supposed to pee on a stick and hold the phone at the same time?" You joked.

You heard a door shut on her end, "Put the phone down, pee on the stick and come back."

You groaned. What if you really were pregnant? You were happy but scared at the same time. This wasn't something you've ever had to deal with.

"Alright." You said.

You placed the phone down on the table and pulled the test out of your purse. You went into the bathroom, ripped the box open, ignored the instructions and made sure that the bristles were in place. You frowned, this was almost as awkward as peeing in a cup. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt weird about the whole thing. Tara was willingly waiting for you to pee on a stick. Why was being a woman so strange sometimes? You set the test on the corner of the sink, finished your business and pulled up your pants. You pushed the cap over the bristled part of the test and then washed your hands. You grabbed the instructions and test as you went back to the living room. You glanced at the clock. It was only 5:30 in the evening. Kozik wouldn't be home for another few hours.

You picked up the phone, "It's done."

"Yay!" Tara laughed. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell Koz?"

You shrugged, "No. I don't even know if this is real yet. I could just be overreacting."

"Y/N, you wouldn't have called me if you thought this was a false alarm." She stated.

You groaned, "Ugh."

Why was she always right? She laughed again. She distracted you with mindless prattle while you waited the three minutes for the test to finish. You left it sitting on the coffee table, upside down because you still didn't know if you were prepared for the outcome.

"Three minutes." Tara announced.

You took a deep breath and gingerly picked up the test. You flipped it over and creased your eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh – it has one solid line and one really faint one." You told her.

You pulled out the instructions pamphlet and began scanning through. It mentioned that two solid lines meant pregnant but it made no mention of a solid first line and faint second one. Were all the tests this finicky?

"That's exactly what it looked like when I was pregnant with Thomas." She advised.

You shook your head, "This doesn't make any sense. The booklet distinctly says that you have to have two solid lines. Not one solid and one barely there."

She chuckled at your denial, "Y/N you're pregnant."

"That's not what the booklet says!" You fought back.

"You're pregnant." Tara said again.

You paused and then all the excitement of being pregnant caught up with you. Tears formed at your eyes.

"I'm pregnant." You whispered. "I'M PREGNANT!" You screamed. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod! How am I going to tell Kozik?"

"Do something cute, like put the test in a pan and put the pan in the oven." Tara offered, "Symbolically tell him you have a ' _bun in the oven_.'"

You burst into laughter, "Isn't that sort of stuff reserved for people planning on these things? This wasn't exactly on our list of to-dos."

You both broke into giggles. This was absurd and exhilarating all at once. You never expected to ever be a parent. It wasn't something you thought you had in you. Now that you were pregnant, and with Kozik, you'd never felt more ready. The two of you could do this. You'd been together so long that this wasn't going to be a problem. It was just another wrung on the ladder you continued to climb together.

You took a deep breath and then blew it out through tight lips, "He's not going to be home until after 9. I can't wait that long."

"Mull it over. Figure out how you want to tell him. He loves you, remember that." She gave me a minor pep talk, "Oh, and guys handle these things differently. Don't forget that."

You nodded, "Alright. Thanks Tara."

"No problem. You have to call me and tell me how he reacts." She demanded.

I laughed at her, "I will."

"Alright girl, I've got to go. I've been paged five times now." She spoke swiftly and then hung up.

You dropped your phone down onto the coffee table and turned the TV on. You had no idea how you were going to tell Koz. This was definitely not something either of you had talked about in a long time. There was a conversation years ago about hypothetical kids and names, but that was just a bunch of 'ifs'. Now those 'ifs' were becoming 'whens'.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He'd been home for at least an hour now. The two of you were just sitting on the couch, watching TV. You couldn't concentrate on the show because there was so much going on in your mind. Your face was hot and a blush was covering your entire body. You had no idea why but you felt embarrassed. You hadn't even said or done anything yet. The tension in your body was building and you were starting to freak out. What if he had a horrible reaction? You never did talk about this. It wasn't in the plans. Shit! You needed to get out of your head. You couldn't start making things up. He didn't even know yet. You tucked your feet underneath you and cradled the throw cushion into your stomach. You felt safer, almost like you were hiding your secret.

"Baby…" You murmured.

He glanced over at you, "Yeah."

"We need to talk." You said, immediately regretting your choice of words.

Now he probably thought you were breaking up with him. How did other people do this? This was the hardest conversation you'd ever had to have in your life. He raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to speak. You opened your mouth but stopped. You didn't know what to say. Your heart was thudding in your chest and the adrenaline soared through your body.

With a deep breath and your blush deepening you muttered, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at you, completely silent. There was no change in his features, he just stared. He turned back to the TV, grabbing the remote and rubbing his thumb on the buttons. You stared at his profile, unsure of what was happening. You heart rate slowed and you felt like everything was under water.

"You should probably see a doctor." He finally uttered.

You blinked. What? That's it? Was no reaction a good reaction? You sat on the corner of the couch staring off into space. You couldn't say that you were disappointed because honestly you had no idea what to expect. This wasn't the kind of news that anyone prepared you for. You shook your head and stood up.

As you walked away you mumbled, "I'm going to bed."

You changed out of your day clothes, pulling on one of his old t-shirts and climbed into bed. You curled onto your side and began to cry. You weren't sad per se, just overwhelmed. You'd been so excited after finding out that you figured that he'd be too. You realized that not everyone reacted the same to everything. He was his own person. You needed to give him a chance to come to terms with the news himself.

* * *

You tried desperately to go to sleep but a few hours later found you still lying in bed with your eyes wide open. You'd done nothing but think about his non-reaction. Was he happy? Was he mad? Was he going to leave you? You heard as the TV in the living room switched off and heard his soft footsteps making their way to the bedroom. Without turning the lights on, he undressed and slid into the bed next to you. You turned over, notifying him that you were still awake. He dipped his hand under your neck, embracing you and pulling you close to him. He stayed quiet, pressing a kiss to your forehead. That was a good sign. You unwrapped your arms and cuddled into his chest.

"We're going to need a bigger house." He murmured into your hair.

You laughed, "Yes. That's a given."

He squeezed you closer and kissed your forehead.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and you pulled back, "We're going to need to buy a crib, and save money. What about daycare?"

You smiled. There it was. The new dad panic.

You snuggled in closer, pulling him down to your face, "We still have another nine months before this baby comes. We have enough time to plan everything out."

"I love you, Y/N." He spoke. He reminded you every day but today it meant more to you than it ever did.

You kissed him in response. You were strong together. This wasn't going to be easy, but you had each other to lean on.


	8. Making Me A Habit (Chibs x Reader)

**Playlist** : _Hypnotic - Zella Day_

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart01

* * *

 _I wanna be on the front line  
_ _Knotted up suit ties  
_ _Talkin' like a headstrong mama  
_ **~(xXx)~**

You slid off the back of his Harley. You raised up onto your tiptoes and looped one arm around his neck.

You pressed a kiss into his cheek, "Pick me up in an hour?"

He nodded, stretching his fingers through his riding gloves. You gave him a bright smile, readjusting the strap of your duffel. You hopped back down onto the pavement and pulled the door open to the studio. You turned to him, kissing your fingertips and blowing it towards him. He smiled, lifting one hand and pretending to catch it. You chuckled and jumped up the stairs, two at time. You pushed through the door into the second dance studio seeing a few of the other girls already milling around. You'd been taking these dance classes now for about three months. You dumped your bag at the back of the class and pulled your sweater off. The instructor came in and plugged in her iPod.

"Alright ladies," She announced, "Pick a pole."

You skipped over to one of the dance poles in the middle of the classroom. You rolled your shoulders. You'd been looking forward to today's class for a while now. Today the instructor was teaching you the Blade move.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Gotta picture in your wallet  
_ _Makin' me a habit  
_ _Wearin' your vintage t-shirt  
_ **~(xXx)~**

"Congratulations girls, you've learned a new move!" The instructor clapped. Everyone joined in, "I want to see you practising. See you next week."

You wiped your hand across your forehead, having worked up a sweat. You joined the other girls at the back of the class where you all commented excitedly over learning the new move.

"Y/N." One of the girls spoke, "You really have a handle on this one. Have you been practising outside of the classes?"

You laughed a little, "No but I did watch a bunch of YouTube videos, memorizing the movements."

"Of course you did!" Someone else exclaimed, "You're a go getter. I wish I had your determination."

The group of you broke out into laughter until everyone inched their way towards the door. You were the last person left in the room as you changed out of the sweaty workout tank and into one of Chibs' old t-shirts. You'd cut off the sleeves and around the collar to make it more comfortable. As you were pulling your arms through the shirt, you heard the faint clink of metal against metal. It was a sound that you'd come to love. It was the sound of the metal buckles on Chibs' boots bouncing together with each of his steps. The sound halted and you spun around, finding him leaning against the frame of the studio door.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Tie ribbons on ya top hat  
_ _Tellin' me I'm all that  
_ _Just like the girls from ya home town  
_ **~(xXx)~**

"What's all this?" He questioned, his body posted against woodwork.

His eyes scanned the room, taking note of each pole brandished. You caught the roll of his lips, and the flash of his white teeth.

You shrugged, "Some recreational dancing?"

His nostrils flared and he took a step forward, "For other people?"

"And what if it was?" You gave him a coy smile.

He growled as he stomped over to you but you slipped past him, using your foot to swing the door shut. You laid your back against the door, your hands folded behind you. He turned, a wild question in his eyes. You winked and pushed away from the door. You felt his gaze on you as you loped across the room to the stereo. You pulled the auxiliary cord out and plugged it into the iPod you'd been hiding in your palm.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Sweet blooded and I'm stranded  
_ _See if I can stand it  
_ _Drinkin' in the shallow water  
_ **~(xXx)~**

You set the song settings to play on repeat and then pressed play. When you stood back up, Chibs had started making his way over to you. You grabbed one of the stacked chairs from the corner and pushed it along the floor in front of the center pole. You pointed down to the seat giving Chibs a demanding look. He paused and licked his lips.

"Sit." You spoke.

He bit his lip to hide his smile and obeyed. You ran your hands along his shoulders and down his biceps.

You leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "You normally wait outside. What changed today?"

You felt the shrug of his shoulders, "Wanted to see what you were up too."

With your arms wrapped around his neck, you spun around, landing in his lap. You crossed one leg over the other and dipped yourself backwards. His arms flung out to steady you, landing on your side. His fingers contracted against you and with a rapid pull forward, you flung yourself back towards him, stopping a centimetre from his face.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Magnetic everything about you  
_ _You really got me now  
_ **~(xXx)~**

"Was spying on me worth it?" You nudged your nose against his.

He closed his eyes as you pressed tiny kisses along the bridge of his nose.

"Depends." He finally answered, "Are you going to make it worth my while?"

You pulled back huffing out an exaggerated outrage, "Excuse me?"

He didn't say anything, but the smirk and his wink told you everything. You bit down on your lip, pretending to curl it up in anger and shook your head. You shoved his shoulders, knocking him backwards in the chair.

"We'll just see how ' _worthwhile'_ this is." You threatened.

You hopped out of his lap and pulled your jeans off, showing him that you still had your spandex shorts on underneath. You bent over, sliding the denim down your legs in an agonizingly slow motion. You could hear his impatient taps of his rings against the metal legs. You rolled up the pants and turned and flung them at his face. His arms flew up and caught them.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _You do it to me so well  
_ _Hypnotic takin' over me  
_ _Make me feel like someone else  
_ _You got me talkin' in my sleep  
_ **~(xXx)~**

You reached out and grabbed the pole, circling around it. You strolled around three times before throwing yourself into one of the practice routines from class. You jumped up, crossing your legs around the bar and hanging down backwards, your shirt bunching around your neck. Using your newfound upper body strength you climbed up the pole, wrapping one leg around and bending back. You loosed your grip of your knee and circled down to the ground. You faced away from Chibs, lining your back up to the metal and sinking down to your feet. You jumped back up and reached out for the pole, letting your body fly around with abandon. When you stopped you inched up higher, ending finally with the new move you learned that class. When you finished, you dropped down flat on your feet and readjusted your shirt.

You glanced back up just as Chibs' applause sounded through the room, "Bravo luv, bravo.

You stuck your tongue and he moved out of the chair. You were breathing a little heavily. It really was a work out. His hands connected with your hips and he tugged you closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this class earlier?" He murmured, dipping his face in towards yours.

You reached up and rested your elbows on his shoulders, running your fingers through his hair, "I wanted to make sure I could do it first. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"This was all for me? Three months of private classes?" His eyes grew wide.

You scrunched up your nose in a playful manner, "Mostly, yeah. I wanted to do something different."

His hands fell from your hips and gripped your bottom. His lips melded into yours as he threw all his appreciation into that one kiss. He tightened his grip on your backside and you hopped up, wrapping your legs around his hips. He surged forward, slamming you into the pole. You let out a surprised breath and his mouth ran along the side of your jaw. His teeth grazed your chin, biting the skin there. You threw your head back as his licked down the side of your neck.

"There isn't another class for an hour." You moaned.

He nipped against your collar bone, "Good."

He let go of you, allowing you to use your core strength to keep your body up right. His hands went straight for his belt, ripping it open causing you let out a breathy laugh at his enthusiasm.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _I don't wanna come back down  
_ _I don't wanna touch the ground  
_ _Pacific ocean dug so deep  
_ _Hypnotic takin' over me_


	9. Like A Movie (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _When We Were Young - Adele_

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart01

* * *

You gazed around your living room, a private smile on your mouth. It'd been so long – too long – since you'd seen the three of them at ease.

Jackson's death had been a hefty blow. They'd all been broken by it. Chibs took the role of President with a heavy heart. Tig fell into the embrace of Venus and never looked back. Happy, your Happy, well he seemed to take it the worst. Without a violent outlet, he fell apart. A man who was strong in his resolve broke into a thousand pieces and it took you a long time to find him again.

He retreated into himself, unable to process the death. You recalled the late nights where he'd stumble into the house, drunk and pissed off. He'd tear apart the living room due to the rage within him. You don't go from being the 'killer' to nothing, easily. Having him try to come to terms with his new status in the club was hard. You still remembered sitting up with him, the glowing from the lamp the only light shining as you smeared the anti-septic cream over his knuckles, wrapping them in thick bandages. You would never forget the smashed sliding back door. The sound of broken glass crunching beneath your shoes. The routine of broken anger reoccurring night after night. The routine of his grief becoming a thorn between the two of you.

You'd never forget the nights that you sat up, alone and crying. Worried for him, unsure of where he'd run off to now. Any semblance of the strong woman you pretended to be, lost. Your heart broke and your lungs collapsed under the pressure. You felt like you were drowning, unable to breathe. You had to convince yourself over and over that he still loved you. You had to persuade yourself into believing that it was for the best that you stayed. You remembered the countless times you'd packed your bags, ready to leave, only to be pulled back in by the pain still in his dark eyes.

You fought – screamed and cried. You caught him with other women – his way of trying to push you away. You understood why. He didn't want to lose you either. He wanted you to leave him, he wanted you to move on and find someone he thought more worthy of your love. You pulled him back every time. You never let the other women chip away at your feelings for the man. You held him when he crawled back to you. You embraced him when he cried. You kissed him when he poured his heart out.

Even though the memories held a bitter tone, you knew that without them, you'd have never grown into the old lady you were today. He was your soulmate; your partner. The hard times are what define your relationship and define exactly what you did. If it weren't for those trying times, you wouldn't be standing here today, strong and dignified.

You watched as his mouth turned up into his rare grin. Tig and Chibs doling out playful jabs at one of the younger patches. You shook your head, thankful for having the strength to carry on. The years had passed by quickly and with each one that passed you all grew older, greyer and fonder. Reminiscing of the good old days. You turned away from the group of men and women in your house and retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You were standing in the kitchen, the water running into the second sink, when you heard his heavy foot falls. He stopped before entering and you pretended not to notice his presence. You poured the soap in, letting it bubble. While you waited for it to fill, you picked up one of the platters and began scraping the leftovers into the waste bin. You piled the dirty dishes next to the sink and turned the water off. You sorted through everything, packing the dishwasher with the items safe to go in there, and dipping the other items into the soapy water. You popped a pod of soap into the dishwasher and closed it up, pressing start and letting it run. You turned back to the sink, submerging your hands into the water, searching for the wash cloth.

"Baby?" You heard him call out to you.

You glanced over your shoulder as he made his way towards you. His arms slid around your middle and he rested his chin on your head.

"Do you remember the first family dinner I brought you to?" He murmured.

You shook with laughter, "How could I ever forget."

He bowed his head to the side, pressing a kiss above your ear, "Gemma gave you quite a hard time."

You faked a groan, "She tortured me, Hap. Tortured me."

"She was testing you." He stated.

You snorted, "All the while you sat in the corner laughing your ass off."

You let go of the plate and wiped your hands dry with the towel beside you. You turned around and gazed at the man in front of you. His beard had grown grey with age. You found that it made him more distinguished, maybe even less terrifying. He gave you a wink, his playfulness still strong in his heart. He leaned against the counter, pulling you along with him and settling you in front of him. You leaned your head back, resting it on his shoulder and tucked your arms under his, as his circled around you.

"She really wasn't impressed with you bringing me around." You commented.

He nodded, "She'd be thinking an entirely different story, if she was here today."

You let out a small laugh, and shook your head, "I can't believe you just let her treat me like a crow eater."

"I needed to see if you could stand on your own." He constricted his hold around you.

You smacked his arm, "You could've given me some kind of warning. All you did was pick me up, tell me we were going out for dinner and then plopped me down in her kitchen. You didn't even give me a chance to bring a peace offering with me."

His lips brushed against your ear as he remembered the entire night, "It wouldn't have been as fun any other way."

You rolled your eyes, picturing the entire scene all over again. You had only been dating Hap for a couple of months at that point. He met you at one of his mother's doctor's appointments. You were the new nurse on staff and he took no time at all to start flirting with you. He never really told you anything about himself except that he was part of a motorcycle club. Then one day, out of blue he called you up, told you he wanted to take you to dinner and whisked you up all the way to Charming. You were expecting a restaurant, not someone's house. You hissed at him that you didn't bring anything with you and he assured you it wouldn't be an issue.

When you walked in through the side door, you were immediately shoved into the fray. He introduced you Gemma, only telling you that she was Clay's wife. You didn't even know who Clay was at that point. She was quick to comment about you showing up empty handed. Happy sniggered as he walked away. To try and make up for your horrible manners you offered any, and all help to the woman. She took you up on that offer and worked you like a dog. She barked orders at you, pushed you around and discouraged you. Finally once dinner was over, you slipped outside and leaned against the wall, letting frustrated tears fall from your cheeks. While you cried silently to yourself, a hand brandishing a cigarette popped in front of your vision. You sucked in a breath to find none other than Gemma standing in front of you.

"You did good in there." She commented, "Happy chose right."

You refused the smoke and she shrugged. She finished up her own cigarette and then disappeared back into the house. That was the one and only nice thing she ever said to you that night. When you walked inside her commands and orders started up again. You worked through it, having caught your second wind. Happy never acknowledged the test he'd thrown at you, but you saw a lot more of him after that night. Eventually leading up to you transferring to St. Thomas and moving to Charming with him. Clearly it was fate. Gemma was testing your ability to handle the shit that was thrown at the club every day. Once you passed her test, you passed Happy's. The rest was history.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You broke from your daydream by Chibs walking into the kitchen. His grin softened at the sight of the two of you cuddling by the sink.

"What're you two love birds going on about?" Chibs asked as he opened the fridge.

You smirked, "Just how slow you've gotten in your old age."

Chibs whipped his head around the refrigerator door, a scathing expression on his face. Tig heard the comment and burst into rambunctious laughter.

Tig walked straight up to you and planted a kiss on your forehead, "You're wit never gets _old_."

You all laughed at the emphasis he put on the last word in his sentence. You pushed Tig away as a joke and he feigned being hurt. Venus came in and linked her arm in Tig's while Chibs passed a beer across the counter at him. The five of you picked up conversation, discussing the minor details of your daily lives. Somewhere along the way, you'd all become closer than you ever imagined. The five of you knew everything about one another. You were each other's confidantes.

Happy stirred from behind you, while the other three were distracted with whatever it was they were discussing. You looked up as he slipped from behind you and turned towards you. He bent forward kissing you.

"I love you, Y/N." He whispered.

You returned his kiss, "And I you."

Growing old. It was something everyone feared, but now that it was happening to you, you knew that it was nothing to be scared of. Growing old was something to look forward to. The memories kept you young. You curled your hand into Happy's, squeezing. This was a time in your life you didn't want to rush. It was a time that you wanted to cherish. Forever.


	10. Never Fall Apart (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade_

 **Follow me on tumblr:** crimsonheart01

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
_ _Could it be that we have been this way before  
_ _I know you don't think that I am trying  
_ _I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_ **~(xXx)~**

You hiked your bag up over your shoulder, the tears streaming down your cheeks. Your mind was in a haze with only one thought: Happy. Your feet slammed against the pavement, the steady beat as you ran. There were shouts coming from behind you but you couldn't care less. You lifted one hand to wipe your eyes, the tears blurring your vision. You raced along the sidewalk, never slowing. You had one destination. It didn't matter that it was clear across town. You needed to be there, you needed to see him, and you needed to know he was ok. Why had it taken so long for someone to tell you? Why was it that you only got the call now? You screamed out your aggression and you sprinted around the corner. It didn't matter that you had finally found the resolve to leave him. It didn't matter that he was willing to let you walk away without a fight. All you wanted was for him to love you as much as you loved him. You couldn't comprehend why they didn't call you. You gulped as you ran, the tears turning into full on sobs. Your breathing hitched, a cramp developing in your side but you pressed on. Happy. He needed you. You didn't care that you'd told him you hated him just that afternoon. You love him, he knew that. He loved you too. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to be how things ended. You weren't ready to let him go. You would apologize, you would shower him in your affection. You'd never let your jealousy get the better of you again.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _But hold your breath  
_ _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_ _Over again  
_ _Don't make me change my mind  
_ _Or I won't live to see another day  
_ _I swear it's true  
_ _Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_ _You're impossible to find  
_ **~(xXx)~**

Close in the distance you spotted the TM parking lot. Without slowing you sped on, your hand tightening around the strap of your bag. It was started to weigh you down and you couldn't let that happen. You needed to keep moving on, keep pushing forward. You were almost there. You surged through the gates, barely registering that they were half locked. The chain link fence door swung in the wind behind you, crashing into the lock. You slipped past two Harley's and hopped over the railing finding no time to waste by going around. You ripped the door handle on the clubhouse door open and burst through. You did a quick scan of the room, noticing that he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" You shouted into the crowd of men drowning their sorrows. No one answered you and you screamed, "WHERE IS HE!?"

Tig was the one who finally acknowledged your pleas. He pointed in the direction of the dorm room and your tore off down the hall. You burst through his dorm room door only to find it completely empty.

You let out a haggard breath, "Shit."

You spun on your heel and dashed further down the hallway to the only other room you were familiar with. You kicked the door open and it caused him to spin around and face you. He was holding the cut in his hands.

"Happy." You huffed, trying to catch your breath.

He dropped to his knees in the middle of the room and you flung your bag away from you. You landed on your knees in front of him while he wrapped his arms around your middle, clinging to you for dear life.

"Don't leave me." He rasped.

Your body shook with tears from your own terror of losing him. "Never."

This was a promise you were going to keep no matter the cost.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _This is not what I intended  
_ _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
_ _You always thought that I was stronger  
_ _I may have failed  
_ _But I have loved you from the start  
_ **~(xXx)~**

You stood rigid next to him. You were his resolve; his strength. It wasn't often a man like him broke down. Understandably, when his best friend is blown up he was at liberty to react in any way he saw fit. He shut down, becoming even more silent than before. His communication ceased and he became stoic. He was trying to cope. He was trying to heal. It was still too raw. He was still angry. He wanted revenge.

Together you walked up to the closed casket. He bowed his head, letting one hand rest on the polished wood container. You watched as he swallowed, hiding the hot moisture that was leaking from his eyes. Your fingers curled around his and squeezed. He needed the reminder that you were here, and here to fulfill your promise. He glanced at you out of the side of his eyes and gave you a subtle nod. The rest of the boys came up behind the two of you. In a show of solidarity you stood tall with them, honouring the death of a friend; a brother.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _But hold your breath  
_ _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_ _Over again  
_ _Don't make me change my mind  
_ _Or I won't live to see another day  
_ _I swear it's true  
_ _Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_ _It's impossible  
_ **~(xXx)~**

It was later that night, while you both huddled together in bed. He hadn't been able to let you leave his sight for too long, his fears of having lost his brother amplified onto you. His arms constricted around you. He hadn't slept in the week since Kozik's passing and tonight it was the worst. The funeral was low key and filled with only club members. His cut was being sent to his brother and his cut of the cartel money was being sent back up to Tacoma. Happy barely had anything left to hang onto.

"You awake?" He murmured into the darkness.

You let out a small breath and turned over in his arms, "Mhmm."

He nuzzled into your neck, pressing a kiss down on your collarbone.

"I'm sorry." He started.

You held up your hand and held your fingers over his mouth, quieting him.

You shook your head, and whispered, "No. Now isn't the time."

He sat up, pulling you with him, "I need to say this."

You sighed hoping this didn't turn into another one of your useless arguments. You peered up at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and explained, "Koz was always the one to tell me to come back home, home to you." You laid a land on his chest as he spoke of your friend. "He always knew when we were fighting."

There was a minute long pause before he grabbed you in his arms again.

With your head laid gently against his pecs, he murmured into your hair, "I can't promise to be a good boyfriend. I'm shit at relationships." You let out a small chuckle and he squeezed you, "I love you, Y/N. No matter how I may act, or lash out. I'll always love you."

You lifted your finger up to his lips, shushing his insecurities. You leaned back, gazing at him in dark room. Only hints of the moonlight outside adding any light. You dropped your hand away and melted into him, your lips against his. He tipped you backwards, laying you out against the mattress. His body hovered above yours and you tugged him down closer. The length of his body covering yours. You both rolled up onto your sides, your mouths never breaking contact. You pulled back, pecking him three times.

"I'll always love you too." You promised him.

He relaxed against his pillow, his hand dipping under your shoulder and lining you against the side of his torso. You draped your leg over his legs, tangling them together. You closed your eyes, concentrating on the sound of his breathing, slow and steady. It was times like this that you revelled in. It was times like these that you burned into your memory permanently. It was times like these that you would turn back to when times get hard again. It was times like these that would help dictate your future together.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _So breathe in so deep  
_ _Breathe me in  
_ _I'm yours to keep  
_ _And hold onto your words  
_ _'Cause talk is cheap  
_ _And remember me tonight  
_ _When you're asleep  
_ **~(xXx)~**


	11. T A T T O O S (Happy x Reader)

**WARNINGS: Explicit content** ( _minor smut_ )

 **Playlist:** _Kissin' On My Tattoos - August Alsina_

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Baby I don't blame you  
_ _For being in the clubs  
_ _Getting all that love  
_ _Because you're so beautiful  
_ _God made you to show that off  
_ _Now I ain't ever been the jealous type of guy  
_ _But I want you to myself, I can't lie  
_ _I know we ain't on no one-on-one thing  
_ _But baby, it should change  
_ **~(xXx)~**

Clad only in his boxers, he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the mattress. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands up, rubbing them over his scalp. He rolled his shoulders back, working out the stress in his muscles. He brought one hand back down, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He tipped his head back, bringing his hands together under his chin, resting it on the tips of his fingers. He felt the weight of the bed shift behind him and he dropped his hands down into his lap. It was still early, the sun barely on the horizon. He didn't hear as she moved toward him, and he didn't hear as the sheets billowed around her waist. As soon as her fingers connected with his skin, trailing along the line of spine, and his head bowed forehead, all attempts at composure lost. All the tension in his body released and he relaxed into her. Her touch was a like a whisper, easily disregarded if you weren't attuned to it; prepared for it. His body was on her frequency and had been for a long time. He couldn't pinpoint when it happened, or how it happened, but here he was desperately wanting more. Her finger tips danced around the hem of his neck until she let her entire arm droop down his chest. She pulled herself up against him, her bare chest pressed against his back. She hooked one leg around his hip, letting it hang between both of his. She pressed her lips into his shoulder blade, running her nose along the outer edge of his back. When she reached the crook where his neck connected to his upper body she tilted her head, resting it in that special place. A place he'd let no woman call their own before. A place solely for her use.

"Leaving so soon?" She sighed, her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

He reached up, linking his fingers through hers and squeezed. With no more than a nod, he lifted away from the bed, standing and turning around to face her. The soft light from daybreak filtering in through the window, illuminating the lazy smile on her face. He gazed down the length of his arm, her hand still held tightly within his. He licked his lips and let go. He watched as her hand tumbled back down into the mess of her sheets. She used that hand to grab a handful of her covers and dropped backwards into the pillows. He scooped up his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. She yawned, turning over to lie on her stomach. He felt as her eyes watched his every move. In response to her gaze, he flexed, his muscles contracting with every motion. When he was dressed, shrugging into his cut, he glanced back over at her. His eyes locked with hers and she gave him a slow wink. He held her gaze for a few more seconds before turning and retreating through her bedroom door. He heard the crinkle of her blankets as she turned over, and the sigh that escaped her as she relaxed, falling back asleep.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you  
_ _And when you be out on dates you be texting me too  
_ _Telling me to come pick you up when he drop you off  
_ _I pray to God he ain't breaking you off  
_ **~(xXx)~**

His fingers were tied deeply into the blonde's hair, pressing her harder against him. The crow eater's head bobbed back and forth, never relenting. He glanced down catching as the crow eater stared up at him, a distorted smile on her face. He grunted, screwing his face up at her and shoving her head harder against him. He tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes and picturing her face. He replaced the blonde's greasy hair with her flowing locks. Her smile mimicked his smirk, and her bright eyes gazed up at him. Her tell-tale wink reflected in his memory and ignited the fire within him. His body tensed and he held the crow eater's head still. He nearly sagged into the chair as his body calmed, the fire washing away. His fingers loosened and he leaned into the chair, lining himself with the backrest. He heard an unseemly giggle – _in a tone that wasn't hers_ – from the crow eater and was immediately thrust from his reverie. His body stiffened and he straightened his spine, his eyes snapping open to glare at the crow.

"Get out." He growled.

She stumbled backwards at his tone, scrambling to leave the dorm room. He groaned, throwing himself back into the chair. He contracted his hands into fists, feeling as his nails dug into his palms. He opened them again, staring down at the half moon indents. He was waiting and he knew it. He always waited on her, hand and foot. He pulled his burner out of his pocket and toyed with it, flipping it around in his hands. He knew where she was tonight. Another date, a different man. He fought to settle the rage that built in his chest. His burner buzzed, causing his fingers to twitch. He clenched is jaw, flicking it open. One new message.

 ** _Another boring one._** The message read. **_Pick me up?_**

He didn't bothering texting her back. She knew he'd be there. She knew he'd drop everything and meet her.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _I don't want nobody but you  
_ _Kissin' on my tattoos  
_ _I don't want nobody but me  
_ _Talkin to you  
_ _Until you fall asleep  
_ _We better stop playing (We better stop playing games)  
_ _Before we mess around and someone gets hurt  
_ _I don't want nobody but you (nobody but you)  
_ _Kissin' on my tattoos  
_ **~(xXx)~**

He tapped the kickstand, letting this bike idle by the curb. He was parked on the street in front of her house. He saw her car in the driveway but didn't spot another. She was alone. He reached into the pocket of his cut, brandishing a cigarette pack. He tapped one smoke out into his hand, fishing for his lighter in his jeans pocket. He bent forward, cupping his hand around the end of the smoke and lighting it. He inhaled deeply, held in the vapour and then exhaled through his nose. He heard a door open and glanced up to see her shrugging into a light bomber, tucking her hands into her hair and flipping it out of the collar. She pulled the door shut behind her, locked it and bound down the steps towards him. She smiled and bounced up onto her tiptoes, pushing a small kiss to his lips. As she retreated, she plucked the cigarette from his fingers and stole a toke. She blew the smoke back out into his face, raising her eyebrows in a defiant manner. He swallowed, hooked his hand around the middle of her back and smashed his lips into hers. She arched herself backwards, causing him to lean over further. Her hands swept up his arms, along his neck and lay against his freshly shaved crown. He groaned his self-control melting under her touch. If he was an addict, she'd be his drug of choice; his favourite brand of heroin.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _All my homies wanna know what's up with us  
_ _They can't believe that I'm kicking it with just one girl  
_ _But I'm cool with that  
_ _Them pretty eyes and that smile  
_ _Girl I'm a fool for that (yeah I'm a fool for that)  
_ _Cause when I be out with other chicks I be thinking bout you  
_ _And when you be out on dates you be texting me too  
_ _Telling me to come pick you up when he drop you off  
_ _I pray to God he ain't breaking you off  
_ **~(xXx)~**

He didn't know when, or how, but the rest of the boys caught on. They figured out his predicament. They didn't know her, but they knew of her. They knew she existed. He tried to throw them off. He tried burying himself in the sweetbutts but couldn't. They weren't her. They didn't make the same noises. They didn't gasp his name the right way. They didn't touch him like her. They just weren't her.

"Killer found his kryptonite." Someone joked.

It annoyed him. The lot of them commenting on his personal business. Each of them had an Old Lady, or someone they favoured. Was it any different that he'd found a favourite too? He reclined on the couch, letting the crows rub against him but it did nothing. He couldn't even pretend to enjoy it. He slipped his hand into his pocket, tapping his index finger against the plastic of his burner. He glanced at the clock above the bar, noticing that it'd gotten late. She never left him waiting this long. A sudden realization hit him and a surge of green coloured his vision. Had this been the date that would change everything. He jumped up, knocking the crows backwards. The green faded into a pulsing red. Their arrangement wasn't up yet. He wasn't ready to change what they had. If it was going to end, it would be on his terms. He stalked out of the clubhouse, whistles and hollering following as he left. He was breaking his golden rule. He was making the first move.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _I don't want nobody but you  
_ _Kissin' on my tattoos  
_ _I don't want nobody but me  
_ _Talkin to you  
_ _Until you fall asleep  
_ _We better stop playing (We better stop playing game)  
_ _Before we mess around and someone gets hurt  
_ _I don't want nobody but you (nobody but you)  
_ _Kissin' on my tattoos  
_ **~(xXx)~**

He was sitting on her doorstep when the sleek black Audi pulled up into her driveway. He stood, taking calculated steps towards the vehicle. He watched as the smartly dressed man exited first, rushing around to hide her behind him. He paused, raising one eyebrow and silencing the scoff on his lips.

"Happy?" He heard her voice from behind the other man's shoulder.

The man turned his head in her direction, "You know this…" He turned back to him to give him a scathing glare, "Criminal?"

His hand lowered, his fingers twitching around the cold metal of his firearm. His tongue ran along his lower lip, a curl developing in a mute growl. He noticed that she didn't answer. She didn't acknowledge their familiarity with each another. She placed her hand on the forearm of the man blocking her way and attempted to move him away from her. The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey!" She shouted, unprepared for the quick grab.

Losing all semblance of restraint, he lunged, his fist cocked and smashed it into her dates face. The three of them were slammed against the hood of the car. She was the first to pull away, witnessing as he beat the living hell out of the man who brought her home. Her hands circled around his bicep and tugged him backwards.

"Happy." She murmured, calling him back to his conscious.

He backed away, his breathing ragged. She positioned herself in front of him, her back to the other man and kept her hands on him, smoothing down his arms. Her date straightened back up, patting his face where he was bleeding.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled, "You're just going to let him attack me like that?"

He watched as her body language froze, her eyes turning to ice. She tossed her hair over, returning his original scathing glare, "I suggest you leave."

Her date gulped and was quick to jump back into his pretentious car. They both watched as he backed out and sped off into the distance. He turned his gaze back down to the woman standing in front of him. He'd never seen her dressed up before. She wore a slim and flowing black silk dress. Her shawl still positioned properly across her back and draped over her forearms. Her fingers descended down his arm, circling around his SONS rings. She lifted his hand to her mouth, her eyes flicking up to his and kissed each finger, without her gaze faltering. He dipped down, scooping her up into his arms and advanced towards her front door. She trilled with laughter, the sound echoing into the summer breeze around them. When they reached the door she handed him the keys. Together, their hands laid over one another's, they unlocked the door. He kicked it closed behind him and placed her back down on her feet.

She dropped her shawl onto the ground and reached for his cut. She slid it over his shoulders and down. She tossed it away from them, draping it over the end table. He swallowed as she ran her hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his abdomen. In a swift movement she tugged the shirt up and over his head. A shiver ran along his spine as he witnessed the heat in her gaze. She bit down on her lip, her hands running down his torso and connecting with his jeans. She tucked her fingers underneath his belt and bowed her head, lining his chest with kisses. She left a trail of fire along his skin. When she reached the ring of his neck, she kissed each word tattooed along his collar.

"What changed?" She paused.

He startled by her sudden question. She tilted her head in his direction, waiting for an answer. He bent down, fisting a handful of fabric into his hands and hiked the dress up her legs. He smashed his lips against hers, grabbing her thighs and spreading them. She got the hint and hopped up. He caught her, her legs entwining around him. He kicked his shoes off and proceeded down the hallway. When they reached her bedroom door be pulled back.

"Your mine." He growled.

 **~(xXx)~  
** KISSING on my TATTOOS


	12. Novacaine (Chibs x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Give Me Novacaine - Green Day_

* * *

You hated family dinners.

Simple as that.

They'd been the bane of your existence since you could remember. When you finally got a job and moved out, you thought you'd be spared having to join your parents for any kind of get together. Unfortunately your mother was a pro manipulator – guilt trip extraordinaire. She always had something new to use against you. That's why it wasn't a surprise when someone caught wind of your budding relationship with Chibs. You knew it was bound to happen, and you knew your mother would jump on the chance to humiliate you. It was her goal in life and so far, she'd succeeded. Once she finished reaming you out about not telling her about Chibs, she took no time at all to start nagging you about him meeting the family – to get their approval. You didn't want him to pass their test. You didn't want him anywhere near them. He'd surely cut and run once he met those who spawned you. You were terrified that he would see too much of your mother in yourself and not be able to deal. What was that saying? Like mother like daughter. You'd spent your entire life concentrating on not becoming your mother that you turned into a raw emotional mess. You didn't want him to meet the source of all your problems.

He knew, of course. It was never a secret. When you thought about it – it was the first thing you'd told Chibs when you started dating. You informed him of the monthly dinners your mother loved to hold, and then how much it killed you inside to attend. To your misfortune, he'd been adamant about going to the dinner. You spent days, weeks even, trying to explain to him what a shit show it was going to be. You were desperate to talk him out of coming. You explained how your father was a passive drunk, your sister was the angel of the family, you were the delinquent that never did anything right and your mother… well she was too hard to define. He pushed you though, telling you that he understood. He knew that your mother was a character and one that wasn't all that nice. He'd been strong in his voicing – he would meet her. And that's how you found yourself sitting in the passenger's seat of your own vehicle. For reasons you could not fathom, he insisted on the attending.

You pulled up into the driveway of your childhood home and you cringed. You hated this house. You had nothing but bitter memories revolving around it. Chibs turned off the ignition, tucked the keys into his pocket and then reached over, wrapping his fingers between yours. You closed your eyes and began to shake your head.

"It's not too late, y'know." You insisted, "You can drop me off, and pick me up in a few hours."

He lifted your hand to his mouth, "I'm here for you. No matter what they say, or what they do. I'm here for you."

You sighed and murmured under your breath, "We'll see about that."

He tugged on your arm so that you'd meet his eyes and when you finally looked up, he winked, giving you his typical half smile. You rolled your eyes and unwillingly smiled. He had a way to always make you feel better. You got out of the car, smoothing down the plain yellow sundress you decided to wear. Chibs grabbed the platter of cold meats and cheeses that was your contribution to tonight's 'potluck'. You just knew your mom had some sort of devious plan to use this type of dinner party against you. Chibs came around the car to meet you and together, side-by-side, the two of you walked up to the front door. You inhaled deeply before knocking lightly on the door. Hopefully they wouldn't hear the knock and then you'd have a reason to leave. Under the ruse that they weren't home. Your wishes were dashed when your, perfect statuesque sister opened the door.

"Y/N." She greeted, the fakest smile she could muster, plastered on her face. She pulled you in for a brief embrace before shoving you backwards and resting her hand on Chibs' forearm, "You must be Filip. I've heard so much about you."

In a delicate swoop she linked her arm through Chibs' and dragged him into the house. You tucked your hair behind your ear, a nervous tick you developed as a young girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't tuck your hair behind your ears." You heard the grating voice of your mother sound from the top of the stairs, "You're ears pop out too far. You need to keep them hidden behind your hair."

"Hi to you too." You mumbled, quiet enough that she didn't hear you.

You closed the front door behind you and began to make your way through the front hall. You ignored the jabs your mom continued to throw at you as you entered into the dining room. You ground your teeth together seeing your sister practically throwing herself at your boyfriend, while you father was sitting in the head chair drowning himself in a large glass of brown alcohol.

As if on cue, your mother came bursting through behind you, "You know, Y/N. You really shouldn't wear the colour yellow. It washes out your skin and makes you look sickly. Yellow is a tone that only looks good on your sister." She barely even paused to take a breath, "Black is a good one for you. It will also make you look slimmer. You're getting a little chunky around the edges."

You wrung your hands together and swallowed. She wasn't as bad as she usually was, but having Chibs witness the onslaught she poured over you was too much. She was shining light on every little tidbit of imperfections you exhibited.

"I – I just need to use the washroom." You stuttered.

You spun on your heel, hearing your mother's cackle as you ran from the room.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

The three people in the room turned as they heard the slow clapping coming from the new boyfriend.

He was honestly blown away. He couldn't imagine what they were like when he wasn't around. No wonder she didn't want you to come. He felt as his face settled into a scowl. He'd met some fucked up people, hell he was even friends with Tig, but he'd never witnessed a family treat one of their own with such disregard.

"That was quite the show." He hissed.

Her mother, narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

Chibs pushed back from the table "We haven't even been here 10 minutes and you've already chased her out of the room."

Her sister rolled her eyes, "She's never had a strong backbone. It's one of her flaws.

Chibs slammed his fist against the table, "How dare you! That woman back there has done nothing but support the lot of you her entire life and this is how you treat her?"

Her mother scoffed, "Support? What support? She ran away as soon as she got a job."

"Yet she still manages to give you spending money, or buy you groceries, or pay your rent. This is how you repay her? I can't believe she takes all the abuse you throw her way." He stood up, "Shame on all of you." He made his way to the other side of the room, when he spun around directing his anger at her father, "And you call yourself a man? You can't even take a goddamned second to put your drink down and stand up for your first born?" He shook his head and left the room.

He had no idea where you'd gone, but assumed he'd find a bathroom with you in it.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You ripped open the medicine cabinet and sifted through, trying to find any anxiety pills. You hadn't had an attack this bad for years. Most of the time you were fine with just a stiff drink, but tonight was different. At the back you finally found an old bottle of your Paxil, something that they no longer prescribed. You frowned, it probably wasn't a good idea to take it but you figured it couldn't be all that bad. Not after the first few minutes of being home.

You plopped down onto the toilet seat, tipping the orange bottle over and over. You were debating on whether or not it was a good idea. You popped the top off and tapped two pills into the palm of your hand. Anything to deal with your mother. You turned the tap on, leaving a finger underneath until the temperature was cold enough to your liking. Just as you tilted your head back to drop the pills in your mouth there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Just a minute." You called out.

"Luv?" You heard his gruff voice.

You inhaled, dropping the pills into the sink. You hadn't been expecting him to come after you. You figured it was your mother, ready to add to her previous string of criticisms. You turned from the sink and unlocked the door. Chibs was the one to turn the handle and push the door in.

"Are you – " He stopped when he saw the open pill bottle lying on the counter.

He slid into the room, shutting the door behind him and grabbed your face. He peered into your eyes, searching for any sign that you'd taken the meds. The worry was clear in his face. He thought you may have taken enough to overdose.

"How many?" He asked.

You smiled, "None."

He pulled back, his eyes narrowed the slightest amount. You nodded your head to reassure him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Want to get out of here?" You whispered.

He winked at you, tugging you forward, "I was thinking…" He trailed off, hiking your dress up over your knees.

"Chibs." You squealed.

He let out a roar of laughter and scooped you up, seating you on the edge of the counter. His lips met your neck immediately and you let you head hang back, resting against the mirror.

"Feel like giving them a show?" He murmured around your skin, "Being as loud as possible?"

You giggled, "You really don't think any less of me?"

Chibs pulled back, tipping your chin towards him, "If anything has changed, it's that I see you for the strong woman that you are."

You sniffled, unprepared for his moment of sincerity. He was swift to wipe the descending tear with his finger and then pressing a kiss to the same spot. You threw yourself at him.

"I want you Chibs. Right here, right now." You moaned as his hands swiped across your bare thighs.

He growled in response, wrapping your legs around his middle, "They'll never know what hit them."

His hand dipped between your legs and you both moaned at the contact.


	13. It Was Never About (Chibs x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Religion - Lana Del Rey_

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Everything is fine now  
_ _Let sleeping dogs lay  
_ _All our minds made up now  
_ _All our beds are made  
_ _No one's out of time, no  
_ _Chips fall wherever they may  
_ _Leave it all behind, let the ocean wash it away  
_ **~(xXx)~**

The water from the cool Pacific Ocean enveloped over your toes. You wiggled them, the sand stirring up around them. You sighed, staring out into the vast horizon. This was your safe place. This was where you went to clear your mind. You laid back, your knees still bent up, not caring about the sand dusting through your hair. You gazed up at the clouds. The weather was perfect. The clouds in the sky were large and fluffy. There was a cool summer breeze that added relief to the hot Californian sun. You never knew anything else but California. It was your home. Sometimes you dreamed about going north, seeing snow and experiencing the cold. Maybe now was a good time to take a trip. You could do a lone cross country roadie. Make some new friends. Before you realized what was happening you sniffled, feeling the hot moisture seeping out from the corner of your eyes. You gulp, wiping at your tears with the back of your wrist. You were fooling yourself. There was no way you'd up and leave. Not with the given circumstances.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _It never was about the money or the drugs  
_ _For you, there's only love  
_ _For you, there's only love  
_ _It never was about the party or the clubs  
_ _For you, there's only love  
_ **~(xXx)~**

No one understood how you felt. All your friends said good riddance the moment he was locked up. They didn't understand your tears, nor the heartbreak. They told you that he was nothing but a criminal. He wouldn't be able to provide for you, give you the things you deserved. All you could fathom was that none of them had ever been in love before. There was no way to explain the way you felt. There was no way you'd leave him. It didn't matter that he constantly pushed you away. Telling you he was no good for you. Agreeing with your friends and family when you cried to him. You fought all the time about it. You tried to convince him that he was your better half. The two of you were meant for each other. He was your partner. The Clyde to your Bonnie. He told you that you were foolish. A simple minded little girl. Too young to realize what real love was. When he found out the possibility he'd be picked up for attempted murder, he said nasty things about you. Broke up with you. Told you to run away. Leave Charming. Find somewhere where you truly belonged. You were adamant in denying his accusations. You slapped him, shoving him. There was no way you'd leave him now. Not with the sentence looming over his head. You still remembered the last thing he murmured to you before he was taken away in handcuffs.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Cause you're my religion  
_ _You're how I'm living  
_ _When all my friends say I should take some space  
_ _Well I can't envision, that for a minute  
_ _When I'm down on my knees, you're how I pray  
_ _Hallelujah, I need your love  
_ _Hallelujah, I need your love  
_ **~(xXx)~**

 _I'm no good for you luv. Run away, run far, far away._ Unshed tears in his eyes. He broke the façade for a swift second and you saw the undying affection behind his gaze. You swallowed, your tears coming in a steady stream now. You closed your eyes, turning your head sideways. You memorized his face. The exact placement of his scars. The dimple hidden in the middle of each cheek. The memory of his Scottish burr still permanent in your head. There was a deep laughter – a man's voice – coming from a ways down the beach. Your eyes snapped open, delusional that it might be Chibs standing there, peering at you. When you focussed you saw a young couple. Probably around your age. Chasing each other around. You frowned, letting out a soft cry. They were happy. The woman had a large smile across her face, squealing as she ran. The man boomed with laughter, catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her into the air and spun around. You sat back up, grabbing a handful of wet sand and letting it run through your fingers back into ocean. Chibs used to have that same twinkle in his eye when he looked at you.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Everything is bright now  
_ _No more cloudy days, even when  
_ _The storms come, in the eye we'll stay  
_ _No need to survive now  
_ _All we do is play, all I hear is  
_ _Music like Lay Lady Lay  
_ **~(xXx)~**

It was only a short two years ago when you met. Your car had broken down on the highway as you were on your way home. A police officer called TM for you and it was Chibs who had come to pick up the car. The two of you hit it off right away. Flirting and joking the entire ride back to the shop. He offered to drive you home and you were quick to jump and accept. You never did make it back home that night. He took you for a long ride, through the countryside. You coerced him into stopping near an empty field where the two of you strolled through, before getting tired and lying down. You snuggled up next to him, staring up at the stars. He regaled you with children's stories from Scotland, murmuring sweet Gaelic rhymes into your ears. The vibration of your phone echoed through your leg, and you pulled it out. It was your alarm. They'd be back in Charming soon. You stood up, wiping the sand from the back of your legs and the butt of your shorts. He wasn't expecting you.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _It never was about the money or the drugs  
_ _With you, there's only love  
_ _With you, there's only love  
_ _It never was about the party or the clubs  
_ _For you, there's only love  
_ **~(xXx)~**

You pulled into TM just as the black van was unloading. You took a deep breath. It'd been a long 8 months. He was supposed to be in for longer but someone must have pushed their sentence up. You turned the car off and ducked out the door. You ran your hand through your hair attempting to shake out as much left over sand as you could. You pushed your sunglasses up into your hair and tugged all your hair over one shoulder. His back was to you. He didn't see you coming. It was Jax, face filled with grief who saw you approaching. Jax gave you a soft nod and you could see the red surrounding his eyes. Something happened. You reached forward and tapped Chibs on the shoulder. His body froze and you noticed the silent interaction between him and Jax. He inched around, swallowing hard when he saw you standing there. You were prepared for the fight, you were ready for him to push you away.

"Y/N?" He mumbled, his accent thicker with his obvious turmoil. "Lass? Is that really you?"

You nodded and he lunged forward, swiping you up into his arms. His arms constricted around you and you cried. You missed how this felt. You missed how he held you. He leaned into you, his weight too heavy for you to keep him up right. You heard the muffled cries as he clung to you. Together you sank to the floor, landing on your knees. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, gliding your fingers through his hair. It was longer now. He buried his head into the crook of your shoulder and you smoothed his hair down. It didn't take long for him to settle. His breathing slowed, turning into the steady breaths he usually took. He lifted back up, his eyes glistening as he stared at you.

"Thank you for coming back." He pressed a kiss to your mouth and you melted into him.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Cause you're my religion  
_ _You're how I'm living  
_ _When all my friends say I should take some space  
_ _Well I can't envision, that for a minute  
_ _When I'm down on my knees, you're how I pray  
_ _Hallelujah, I need your love  
_ _Hallelujah, I need your love  
_ **~(xXx)~**

In the background you heard a woman's voice call, "Opie? Jax… Where's Ope?"


	14. After the Storm (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Red Lighter - SoMo_

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _A box of clothes  
_ _Some written notes  
_ _Is all I have left now  
_ _She closed the door  
_ _No turning back  
_ _This time it is clear now  
_ **~(xXx)~**

It was a dreary day for California. One of those rare ones where the rain just wouldn't stop. He wasn't about to complain though. Rain was infrequent and he wasn't in a position to grumble about something that didn't hinder his riding 360 days of the year. The perks of living on the west coast. Seeing as he couldn't go out on a ride, he'd settled in for cleaning out the garage. His OCD had been on a twinge the last while, and he couldn't ignore the mess of the addition any longer. He propped open the inside door with an old shoe and went straight for the rolling sectional. He tugged on the yellow rope he tied around the handle and yanked it open. The wheels squealed, the bearings dry from being unused. The door rolled into the track overhead and rocked until it was settled.

He stood on the edge of the opening peering out into the street. The sky was grey, clouds covering the horizon. He'd remembered to drape the weather cover over his Harley the night before and it sat untouched by the water, in his driveway. The consistent plunks of droplets against the asphalt creating a steady rhythm. He breathed in tasting the hint of salt in the air. He turned around, assessing his potential work. Without leaving too much room to analyze he moved forward, grabbing a box and began sorting everything into three piles; to keep, to throw out, to give away.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Forgotten words and hopeless hurt  
_ _All left in the past now  
_ _Maybe it's for the best  
_ _I'll call it an angel's test  
_ _My heart has no fear now  
_ **~(xXx)~**

After a good two hours, he had the majority of the garage labelled and sorted into piles. Only three boxes left. He bent down to grab the next one, when he observed the name scrawled across the side. He paused. That was not a name he'd thought of in a long. He hadn't even realized he kept anything from those days. He wiped off the top of a sturdy box and sat down. He stared at the box, the name piercing into his eyes. The stark black of the marker he used to label it had faded, just like his memories. He pulled the container forward, placing it between his feet. As he leaned over to unfold the flaps, a tiny tug on his heart strings made him pause. He pressed on, flipping open the box, the action caused a dust cloud to fly up and he coughed, waving a hand in front of his face.

When the dust settled he peered down into the cardboard. A shiver ran down his spine. He dropped a hand in pulling out the bandanas and a folded shirt of some kind, sitting on top. As he lifted the clothing out of the box, a swoosh sounded and dozens of little papers fell from their place scattering around his running shoes. He placed the items in his hand down next to him and bent forward, flipping over the assorted post-its and folded notes. He picked one up and it read: _There's a surprise for you in the bedroom._ He let out a breath, remembering exactly what that note pertained too. He let go of it as if it stung him and glanced back over into the box. He ground his teeth together, reaching in and pulling out her favourite zippo. He turned it over in his hand, seeing her name inscribed on the side. The tick of his teeth grinding together obvious on the side of his jaw. He flung open the cap, running his thumb over the igniter. He flicked his thumb heavily over the wheel, seeing the spark and then the elongated flame burst to life.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _But you'll always be a part of me  
_ _And I got this red lighter, red lighter  
_ _Got this red lighter, red lighter  
_ **~(xXx)~**

 ** _"Happy!" You chuckled._**

 ** _He barreled through the bedroom door to see you perched on the edge of the bed in a new lacy lingerie baby doll. He didn't even bother taking off any of his clothes as he raced towards you. He knocked you down on the bed, one of his rare smiles sprawled across his face._**

 ** _"This for me?" He grumbled._**

 ** _You ran your hand over his head, tracing the snake tattoo, "Everything I do is for you."_**

 ** _He growled in your ear, biting down into your neck. You squealed and scrambled away from him._**

 ** _He crawled after you, "Get back here!"_**

 ** _His arms encased around your head, pinning you down in place. He bowed his head towards yours, his lips aiming for yours but you whipped your head sideways laughing as you went. He was met with your ear and took advantage, nipping on your ear lobe._**

 ** _"HAPPY!" You giggled._**

 ** _You tipped him over, using your knees to hold him down. You raised yourself up over his chest and wiggled. He growled, as you shimmied for his entertainment. He reached up, his fingers gripping into your sides. He ran his hand up your back and bent you forward. You obliged, melding your mouth to his. You nibbled on his lower lip. His tongue slipped out running along the crease of your lips. You opened your mouth, accepting his advance. When he had you good and distracted he flipped over, laying you out on the bed below him. He paused, taking a moment to gaze at you. You smirked as he used one finger to trail along the swell of your chest._**

 ** _He leaned in, his lips warm against your ear and murmured, "I love you."_**

 ** _You placed both your hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards. You bit your lip at the raw passion in his eyes._**

 ** _"Forever." You responded._**

 **~(xXx)~  
** _All these sparks are driving me insane  
_ _The memory of your eyes hide in this flame  
_ _You can't take any of that away  
_ _We let it burn out, we're caught in the rain  
_ _Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain  
_ **~(xXx)~**

He flicked the cap closed, extinguishing the flame and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the metal garbage can next to him and began tossing everything into it. He didn't want to read the lost notes. He didn't want to see the bandanas. Or remember the way you wore them. He growled as he shoved everything in the bin, closing his eyes as the picture of your smile reflected in his memory's eye. You always had your hair up in a bun, a bandana tied around your head, the knot in the front positioned off to the left. He could still see the gold hoop earrings swinging as you moved and the way you rolled the sleeves up on his old SAMCRO t-shirts. He always come home to you wearing that exact outfit paired with some cut-offs. He tipped his head back, opening his eyes to stare at the rivets in the sliding garage door. You always kept his house clean, up to par with his OCD. He screwed his face up into a grimace and dumped the entire cardboard box into the bin. He punched the box into the bin, making everything fit. He stomped over to the work bench on the other side of his garage and rummaged around. He opened drawers and knocked things out of his way, searching for an extra bottle of lighter fluid. Finally he spotted an old yellow carton of fluid, snatching it up and shook it to make sure there was liquid in there. A sickening grin covered his face as he stalked back over to the can. He popped the lid open and poured the flammable liquid all over the contents he'd spilled in there. He tossed the emptied bottle into the can and flicked open the top of your old lighter. The flame burst to life and without a second thought, he dropped the ignited item down into the bucket of old memories. The fluid ignited with gusto and the flames roared to life in front of him. Dancing in the reflection of his glazed over eyes.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Even after the storm, the clouds are reborn but it's never been wetter  
_ _It must have been fate, two hearts didn't break, it's gotta get better  
_ _I'll keep these thoughts alive inside to remind me whenever  
_ _I'm down and out, I'll think about when you said forever  
_ **~(xXx)~**

 ** _He stalked down the hallway and kicked the bedroom door open. You were sniffling while shoving everything you owned into the first travel bag you found. He reached forward, grabbing the handles and yanking the bag away from you. You caught it in the last second and tugged it back towards you._**

 ** _"Fuck off." You screamed._**

 ** _He twisted the handles around his fist and ripped the bag away from you, "You're not going anywhere."_**

 ** _"Like hell I'm not." You hollered, stomping over to the closet and grabbing the few pairs of shoes you owned._**

 ** _You heard as he dropped the bag onto the floor, and then felt as his fingers circled around your wrist. You flung your hand down trying to dislodge his grip on you. He held on tighter, pulling you into his embrace. You burst into tears and began pounding your fists against his chest. He waited. He let you beat against him until your screams turned into sobs and then as your sobs turned into hiccupped breaths. He let go holding you at arm's length away. All your fury gone, replaced with sorrow, you let your head hang. He lifted your chin up with two fingers and you could see the pain behind his blank mask._**

 ** _"What happened to forever?" He asked._**

 ** _You frowned, your vision blurring._**

 ** _You wiped the new tears from your eyes and stared at him, "What happened to 'you're the only woman for me'?"_**

 **~(xXx)~  
** _And you'll always be a part of me  
_ _Cause I got this red lighter, red lighter  
_ _Got this red lighter, red lighter  
_ **~(xXx)~**

"Shit!" He swore.

Realizing his drastic mistake he kicked the garbage bin out onto the driveway. The metal can rolled, bits and pieces scattering about in the rain. The downpour extinguished the flames. Charred mementos strewn about his property. He stood on the edge of the barrier of wet and dry. He swallowed seeing his only physical reminders of you burned to ashes. He wiped a hand down his face, frustrated with his reaction. He stepped away from the garage, immediately soaked from the downpour. He bent at the knees, sifting through a few of the notes, trying salvage what he could. He sighed. Nothing could be saved. He clenched his teeth together, twirling one of his rings around his finger. He pinched the bridge of his nose, tapping his fingers against his knee. He let out a deep breath and stared at his anger manifested. He moved to stand back up when he spotted the only item not burnt to a crisp. He reached for it, plucking it up off the ground and turning it over. He ran a finger along the inscription of your name. He stood up and backed into the garage. He tugged the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pulled one out. He flicked the cap open, igniting the flame and running along the end of the smoke until it lit. He inhaled, holding the fumes in his chest and then exhaled, letting the smoke billow around him. He clicked the cap closed and slipped the only living reminder that you existed into his pocket.

Your red lighter.

 **~(xXx)~  
** _All these sparks are driving me insane  
_ _The memory of your eyes hide in this flame  
_ _You can't take any of that away  
_ _We let it burn out, we're caught in the rain  
_ _Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain  
_ **~(xXx)~**


	15. Cancelled Plans (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Moonlight - Ariana Grande_

* * *

You twirled around in the kitchen, swaying to the slow song on the radio. Today was a special day. Today was the day that Hap asked you to be his. Today was the day that he promised to only be yours. That was five years ago. Five years ago today.

You remembered your first date. It was a disaster. He spent so much time getting advice from all his brothers that he forgot to pick you up. He drove right to the restaurant he wanted to take you to. He sat there for an hour, waiting for you to show up. You sat outside on your front porch, assuming he stood you up. Why neither of you thought to call the other, you never figured it out. You blamed it all on nerves. When you'd finally given up, standing to go back inside and call it a night, you heard the rumble of his Harley's engine. He rushed up to you, a look of panic on his face. He couldn't admit his mistake. One look at him and you knew. You laughed out loud at his disheveled appearance. It was too late to make your reservation so instead, you invited him inside. You ordered Chinese takeout and spent your night watching B rated horror movies and drinking wine. Well – he drank beer, but that didn't matter. You were surprised at his open demeanour with you. Everyone around town told you to stay away from him. He was cold; closed off. That wasn't the case with you. With you he was sweet; tender. He was always doting on you. You still remembered how hard it was for him to adjust to having you around. It was hilarious to see him try and interact with you, while the rest of the Sons were around. He ended up in a weird limbo where he just looked lost. You giggled out loud. Giddy that the thought of your first date was so long ago.

"What's so funny?" You heard his morning rasp sound from the kitchen doorway.

You beamed up at him but before you could utter the words 'happy anniversary', he pushed past you and grabbed his cut off the chair. You creased your eyebrows together.

"Where are you going?" You asked, in confusion.

He shrugged, "Out with Koz."

You shook your head in absolute disbelief. Was he actually that dense?

"What about today?" You pushed.

He raised an eyebrow up at you, "What about it?"

He grabbed a slice of toast off the plate you had set out and took a bite of it. He turned out of the kitchen, slipping his boots on. You followed after him, a spatula hanging between your fingers. He forgot. That was the only explanation. You opened your mouth to ask him if he was just joking around when he opened the door.

He walked through and called behind him, "I might be out late tonight. Don't wait up."

The door inched closed behind him, bouncing against the latch. You stared after him, now only seeing the wooden door. You swallowed. Did that really just happen? Did Happy really just disregard the huge milestone you two had reached? Did he really forget? There was no way in hell he didn't know. Maybe he had something planned. You shuffled back into the kitchen, tears welling in your eyes. The breakfast you'd been making for the two of you now gone to waste. You couldn't stomach the idea of even taking a bite. You wanted to share it with him. You let out a frustrated sigh. Squeezing your eyes shut, you convinced yourself that he did that on purpose. He had something planned. That's why he was acting so strange. You cleaned up the kitchen, packing away the cooked food in Tupperware and trying your darnedest not to cry. He would prove you wrong.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

The day ticked by while you spent the entirety alone. In order to keep yourself out of your own thoughts you spent your time cleaning. You swept the floors, mopped them immediately after. You pulled out the vacuum and managed to also find time to steam clean the carpets. You washed, folded and packed away all the laundry. There wasn't a dirty shit in sight. You reorganized the freezer, throwing out anything expired. Same with the fridge. You dusted. Wiped down all the photos hanging on the walls. You even had time to change the sheets on the bed, for the second time that week. By 11:30 PM you still hadn't heard from Happy and everything came crashing in around you.

You sunk down onto the side of the bed, weeping. You hung your head down. How could he forget? Did this mean that you didn't mean that much to him? Was this a one-sided relationship? You recalled every single fight you'd had over the years. They were always silly; petty. You had a hard time with the crows, and he told you to grow up. You were both passionate and stubborn. Each fight resulted in someone moving out for a few days, until the club intervened. Regardless of your string of arguments, that didn't make you love him any less. He was your knight and shining armour. Your love. You curled into the fetal position on the bed, cocooning the covers around your body. You stared at the empty spot on the bed next to you. What if all your fears were coming true. What if those fights about the crow eaters had stock? What if he had fallen out of love with you?

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Chibs came over to Hap and slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm surprised to see you here." Happy raised an eyebrow in question. Chibs bobbed his head, "Your anniversary… With Y/N?"

Hap shook his head, "What? That's tomorrow."

Chibs tilted his head, "It's the 18th right?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded.

Juice sauntered over, having eavesdropped, "Uh Hap?" He turned to gaze at his brother. Juice pointed to his watch, "Today is the 18th."

"WHAT?" Hap hollered. He ripped his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the calendar on it. "God dammit. She's – shit! I just let her…"

Chibs howled with laughter, "I suggest you go home and plead for your fucking life."

Hap shook his head, "No… That's not good enough." He signaled Kozik to come over, "Get everyone ready. We're bringing the surprise to Y/N. We'll set it up in the backyard."

The rest of the guys stared at Hap and Koz with uneasy gazes. What were they being offered up for?

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He tiptoed through the house, spotting the fairy lights strung up from the gazebo in the back. He noticed the distinct lemon smell and knew he fucked up. You only deep cleaned when you were upset. He swallowed, pushing the bedroom door open. He could see the lump of your body on the bed. He sat down on your side, laying a hand on your shoulder. He wasn't sure if you were awake but when you jerked away from him, he knew that you were.

"There's something waiting for you outside." He said.

You ignored him, burying yourself deep into the blankets.

He squeezed your arm, "Please baby. Come and see what it is."

You let out an exhausted sigh and whipped the covers down. Your hair was a mess and you could feel the tightness in your cheeks that followed hours of crying. He frowned seeing the state you were in. He stood up, a hand extended out to you. You brushed him off, sliding out of the bed and stalking down the hallway to the sliding glass doors. You pushed them open and stepped into the cool May night.

You were dumbstruck. You could hear the scurrying of footsteps off to the left, and realized that he had all the Sons set this up for him. You had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. It was absurd, ridiculous even. There, in your backyard – under the gazebo, was a small table, set for two. There were soft light fairy lights strung around the entire structure and a dozen red roses sitting on one of the chairs. You even noticed the two full plates of food, from your favourite Chinese restaurant. What really caught you was the fact that the same slow song you'd been listening that morning was playing on repeat, low in the background. While you gazed around, drinking in the scene before you, you felt his presence come up from behind you.

"I didn't forget baby." Happy apologized, "I just mixed up the days. This was going to be set up tomorrow, for tomorrow night."

You stared at him, standing in the moonlight of your back yard. You never expected all this. At most, you thought he'd buy you flowers. You were tempted to ask how he remembered the Chinese food. As sweet as he was, he wasn't a stickler for the small details. A surge of undying affection for the man standing before you came forward and you spluttered. Your hand sprang to cover your mouth as you let out an involuntary cry. The hot moisture poured out the side of your eyes. Happy stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet to comfort you.

"Shit, baby." He murmured, "This is all my fault. I'm no good at this."

You shook your head and nudged his head up. You licked your lips and gave him a watery smile. You smoothed one hand across his cheek and then over his head.

"Happy." You whispered, "This is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

His eyes widened and he squeezed, "You're not mad?"

"At this?" You waved a hand at the setup, "Never. I was mad because I thought you didn't love me."

He grumbled, "Don't be stupid. I've never loved a woman like this before. Not the way I love you."

You wrapped your hands around his torso and clung to him. All your insecurities were still on the surface, but seeing all the trouble he'd gone to, and his confession made you realize that he was just as in love with you as the first day you met.

"Happy anniversary." He smirked at the use of his name.

You shook your head in amusement at him. You tugged him forward and met his mouth with yours. He pulled you close, one hand pressed against the middle of your back. The other hand was twisted deep in your hair. You ran your tongue along his lower lip and pulled back.

"What do you say to bringing all this inside and watching some b rated horror movies?" You smirked.

He winked at you, "That's my girl."

You moved towards the table of food when he smacked your ass. You jumped forward with a squeal. When you turned around he was watching you with a lazy smirk on his mouth. You couldn't ask for more. He was perfect.


	16. Wild Horses (Jax x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Wild Horses - The Rolling Stones_

* * *

You kneeled over the toilet, your hair twisted around your fist to hold it out of the way. You groaned and pulled away. You unraveled your hair and flushed the contents of your stomach down the toilet. When they said that morning sickness was a potential side effect of being pregnant, you didn't realize that morning was a misnomer. You felt like you could punch your OB in the face for the phrasing he gave you. This was horrible. You were sick all day, all night and all times in-between. You could hardly eat, everything came back up. You worried constantly about the baby getting enough nutrients and you were barely gaining any weight. At this point you were literally all belly. There was no extra weight on your body anywhere. You expressed your concerns to the doctor and nurses but they assured you this was normal for some women. Both you and the baby were just fine. Popsicles and lemonade had become your best friends, as they were the only things you're baby approved of. You sighed, using the counter as a base and hoisted yourself back to a standing position. You turned the tap on and cupped your hands under the freezing cold water. You gulped back the liquid and splashed a bit over your face.

"Alright darlin'?" You looked up to find Jax peering at you through the mirror.

You gave him a tired smile, "I've had better days."

He let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his hands around you, resting them on the top of your bump. You're bump was really starting to become pronounced. You lifted your hands and folded them on top of his. He pulled one away and stroked your hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. Your eyes met through the mirror and he flashed that adorable smirk of his. You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing what that smirk meant. He only used it when he was planning something devious.

"What're you thinking Jax Teller?" You questioned.

He licked his lips and winked at you. You felt his hand slid down the outside of your upper arm, shifting to cross horizontally and cup your breast. You opened your mouth, pretending to feel affronted.

You smacked his hand, "Mr. Teller! How dare you."

He leaned in, raising his other hand to match the one already cupping you. He pressed a sweet kiss onto your shoulder. You leaned your head sideways, laying in on the side of his shoulder.

He murmured against your skin, "I'm appreciating my old lady… the woman carrying my baby."

You rolled your eyes but couldn't help the grin that grew on your face. He continued to press kisses along your neck and slide his hands back down, smoothing over your bump.

"Think we can take this – SHIT!" He exclaimed, both of you jumping backwards. "Did… Was that a kick?!"

Tears welled in your eyes. Up until this point, you'd been the only one to feel the baby move. You waved your hand in front of your eyes, trying to stop the tears and nodded. Jax spun you around, dropping to his knees and placing both his hands on your stomach.

"Baby?" He murmured to your bump, "Can you hear me? Kick if you can hear daddy."

There was a prolonged minute of silence but when the back kicked again, it was right into Jax's opened palm. His face lit up with joy and he let out a cry of victory.

"The baby kicked for me!" He exclaimed, "I felt our baby move."

He jumped up, gathering you in his arms and applied multiple kisses into your hair. You wept overcome with emotion. Damn those pregnancy hormones. You swallowed realizing how real this actually was. You and Jax were going to be parents. For a while it was only you experiencing the ups and downs of being pregnant, now Jax was able to experience the same ups with you. Jax pushed you back a bit, and planted a small kiss to your mouth.

He wiped away your tears, his eyes shining in excitement, "I love you darlin'."

You kissed him back, "I've never loved someone as much as I love you, Jackson Nathaniel Teller."

He moved forward to kiss you again when you heaved. Your hand flung to your mouth and you doubled over, spinning away from him and grabbing the toilet bowl. You heard his mute chuckle as he twirled your hair around his hand, pulling it away from your hair. You groaned, fucking morning sickness. Ruiner of all things happy.


	17. Good Conversation (Chibs x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Let Me Love You (feat. Lil Wayne) - Ariana Grande_ & _Come On Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners_

* * *

You had to employ all the muscles in your upper body, keeping the steering straight. You sighed, attempting to blow the hair out of your face forgetting you had a helmet on. The sun was beating down on you and you were sweating in the California heat. You broke down on the side of the highway and when you tried to call a tow you remembered your phone died a state ago. This cross country motorcycle trip was starting to seem like the worst idea you'd ever had. You swiveled the bike around the corner and onto the vast driveway of the local mechanic. You spotted the line of Harley's immediately and felt a little more at ease. You always hated coming to mechanics, when in most cases you knew more than them. You stopped pushing and flicked out the kickstand. You pulled off your gloves and hung them over the handle bars. You used your palms to push the helmet up and off your head. You breathed in, feeling less confined. You fluffed your hair around noticing it's dampness from sweat. You needed a shower. You stretched your arms out in front of you and then above your head. You rolled your neck and gazed up at the sign of the place. Teller-Morrow Automotive. With your backpack still on your back you started walking towards the small office attached to the garage. You only made it halfway to the door when you were stopped by two men stepping out of the garage and walking towards you.

"What can I do for you lass?" The taller of the two asked you.

You tiled your head, not missing the strange accent. Sidetracked by trying to figure it out on your own, you stood and stared at him. The man next to him, a Hispanic guy with tribal tattoos on either side of his head cleared his throat. You flicked your gaze to him and realized they were waiting for you to answer. You were still hooked on where he was from so you diverted for a second.

"Where're you from?" You asked.

The taller man raised one eyebrow at you, giving you a calculating stare.

You chuckled to yourself, "It's pretty obvious you aren't from the states. I've been all over this country and never encountered that particular accent. I'm curious."

He stuck out his bottom lip in thought and nodded, "Originally Scotland but spent more time in Ireland."

You widened your eyes, "Wow. That's awesome."

The guy next to him scoffed and rolled his eyes. Someone seemed to be feeling left out.

You gave him a condescending look, "Nice tattoos. Feel better?"

The Scot burst into laughter while the other one threw his hands in the air and turned around back into the garage. His laugh was booming and echoed around the two of you. One by one, you noticed as more men began popping up and staring at you. You swallowed feeling a tad uncomfortable being watched so closely.

Finally the Scot calmed down and asked again, "What do you need done?"

You sighed, shrugging and pointed to your bike, "Fuel line burst while I was on the highway. All I need is a new line and I'll be out of your hair. I think I have all the tools I need in my backpack. You don't even have to lift a finger."

He licked his bottom lip, his teeth grazing it, "A woman who knows her way around a Harley?"

He seemed impressed and you had to fight the urge to roll your eyes. You hated that everyone, particularly men, thought that women didn't know a thing about vehicles. You never understood that stereotype. You could cook and clean and maintain a motorcycle. Was it that really that rare?

You nodded, "Yeah." You waved your hand to dismiss his obvious disbelief, "Do you have any extra lines hanging around? I want to get back on the road as soon as possible."

He pouted, "Where're you headed."

A huff of air escaped your nose, acting as a laugh, "No destination, just riding."

"A drifter…" He murmured to himself. He gazed at you for a long minute and then a wide smile appeared on his mouth, "Come on. Let's see what we have lying around."

You followed after him into the garage, the two of you discussing the model and make of your own personal Harley's.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

It only took you and hour and fifteen minutes to get everything sorted. You spent the entire time, sitting in the middle of the TM parking lot working away. Chibs, as you learned the Scotsman's name, came over from time to time to offer a hand but you batted him away each time. You packed away all your travel tools into the pouch, rolling it up and stashing it back into your backpack. You zipped up your bag and shuffled out from under the bike. You stood back up brushing your hands together.

"Here." You startled, not noticing that Chibs had been standing close by. He handed you a rag and you thanked him, cleaning your hands of the dirt and oil.

Chibs bent down and ran a finger along your work, giving an approving nod, "Do you have to leave right away?"

You tossed the rag back at him, "Why?"

"Up for a drink?" He offered, "There's a bar in the clubhouse and I know my brothers wouldn't mind a chance getting to know you." He winked and threw his head backwards, in the direction behind him.

You peered over his shoulder and chuckled. Every single one of his 'brothers' was staring at you.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Every single one of the Sons were gathered around the picnic table, watching the random woman go to town on her Harley.

"God damn." Tig admired, "That has to be the hottest thing I've seen."

Happy nodded with approval, agreeing whole-heartedly with the Sargent at Arms. Juice had his arms crossed, still miffed that she seemed more interested in Chibs when she showed up. Jax and Ope were both oddly turned on watching the way she handled each tool with such care. They could think of a few things they'd like her to handle.

Clay rolled his eyes, "It's like you guys have never seen a little pussy before."

Piney laughed with Clay, clapping him on the back and Tig shot his President a glaring look. It didn't last long because they all wanted to continue to gaze at the unicorn in their midst. They watched as Chibs walked over, each of them jealous that she'd actually given him the time of day. They tried to get some info on her from him but he didn't have anything to give them besides the model of her Harley.

From the distance, they heard her call out, "It's rude to stare."

Tig grabbed his heart and pretended to faint, landing in a seated position, "Be still my heart. She's even got an attitude."

The group of men burst into a loud round of raucous laughter, not noticing that the woman was advancing towards them, standing close to Chibs' side.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You were drunk. There was no denying it. You'd been having a hell of a time with these boys. You even enjoyed a few conversations with the crow eaters. You never did get an explanation as to why they were called that but you didn't care. It was unimportant. One of the men, Tig, had been throwing himself at you. You spent a long time laughing at him and audibly telling him if he continued you'd lead him on and shut him down at the last possible second. He told you he didn't care and kept trying. You teased the youngest one, Juice, all night because it was just so easy. He knew it was all fun and games and he tried to ruffle your feathers but nothing he said ever bothered you. You tried to have a conversation with the silent one, Happy, but that turned out to be a bust. He spent the entire time just looking at you, no change in his facial expression. It made you giggle and that confused him. You learned that Jax, the VP and Opie, both had women or what these boys called old lady's. You spent a little time getting to know the old man, Piney. He even offered you a few shots of his Patron. That sent the entire clubhouse into a frenzy. It was like you'd been accepted into their little club. Clay, the President, was a fun man to converse with. You were even given the chance to meet his old lady, Gemma. She was beautiful and strong. You really liked her.

After all the introductions and joking around, you needed a break. That's how you found yourself posted against the bar, a shot in front of you and a beer in your hand. Chibs sat beside you, angling his body in your direction and holding his own shot glass out to you.

You picked up your glass, "When you said drink, I assumed one." He laughed and you continued, "I think I've drunk half the bar."

"And I the other half." He boasted.

You giggled, tapped your glasses together and downed the shots. Once you'd gotten over the burn you eyed the man next to you and leaned in close.

"So… Scotland?" You asked.

"Aye." He answered.

You grinned, "Do you sing? It seems like a thing there. Scottish men can sing." He choked on the sip of beer he took and avidly shook his head no. You rolled your eyes, "Please. I don't believe that. You probably have an angelic voice."

"You're drunk, luv." He slurred.

You waved him off, "Of course I am. Now sing me something."

He chuckled nervously, "I don't sing."

"Bullshit!" You yelled. You went silent for a moment, desperately trying to think of 80's esque UK bands. There had to be a song that everyone knew. The perfect song popped into your head and you snapped your fingers, "I've got it. Everyone knows this one."

You began bobbing your head to the tune in your head, waiting for the moment when the lyrics started.

"Too-ra-loo-ra," You began, seeing the recognition fall all over the Scot's face, "Come on Eileen! Oh I swear!"

He shook his head, grabbing you and covering your mouth with his hand trying to stifle your singing. You licked his palm and he jerked away.

"You licked me!" He bellowed.

You jumped off your seat, "Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye"

Everyone head in the house was staring at the two of you again. You danced a circle around him, pulling him off the stool and yelling the lyrics over and over again. Finally he broke, laughing and belting them out with you.

"Take off everything, that pretty red dress" The two of you sang together.

He slung his arm around your shoulders and the two of you stumbled around in some drunken dance, laughing and turning red in the face trying to keep the song going. Once you both got through it you dissolved into a puddle of giggles and he pushed you up against the wall by the Chapel. You took a deep breath, feeling the change of atmosphere. His eyes met yours and then flicked down to your lips. You pouted in anticipation and he attacked. You met his kiss with as much fervor. You couldn't get enough of him. Your hands flung around him, tugging on his hair, running up and down his back and finally, slipping under his shirt. He groaned into you when your fingers met his bare skin.

An eruption of cheers broke from behind him and you distinctly heard Tig's voice holler, "GET A ROOM!"

Chibs pulled back, giving you a cheeky wink, "Aye, lets."

You grinned, tapping your fingers against his belt buckle, "Lead the way, Scottie."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You stood next to your bike, the early morning sun appearing over the horizon.

"Will I see you again?" He yawned.

You shrugged, "You could."

He raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

You stepped up to him, sliding your hands over his shoulders, "I travel a lot, a drifter, as you called me but I can always make it habit to stop in Charming."

His eyes flashed with tired excitement, "Yeah? You'd do that?"

"I like you." You bit down on your lip.

He grunted, "And I like you."

You winked, pulled him forward and fit your mouth against his. His tongue slipped out and you accepted it immediately. Your fingers lifted and scraped against his scalp through his hair. He pulled back and you licked your lips, savouring his taste.

"You have my number." You reminded him, "Don't be afraid to use it."

With a mischievous glint to your eye, you reached forward and cupped his groin in your hand. You licked your lips in a slow motion and then stuck your tongue into your cheek, with a wink, hinting at a little something you'd given him the night before. You felt the twitch through his pants and let go. You mounted your bike and he handed you your helmet.

You blew him a kiss, "Call me."

"Aye." He managed to get out, just before you revved the engine loudly and took off out of the parking lot.


	18. GSW (Juice x Reader)

It was 10:30 at night and you were outside, enjoying the fresh air. You just finished a week-long of 12 hour shifts and were looking forward to going home and sleeping for the next four days you had off. You hated to admit it but you were glad this night was over. This last week had taken its toll on you, tonight especially. It was times like these that you wished you'd taken up smoking. It seemed to help all the other doctor's through their stresses. You still couldn't stomach the smell. So much so that you forced Juice to smoke outside, even at home. You sighed, you missed your Old Man. You two hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together lately. He was off on runs, while you were working long hours at the hospital. It was started to strain the relationship between you two. You figured you could do something nice for him in the next couple days, maybe plan a night just for the two of you. Dinner and movie, perhaps. You were thrown from your thoughts as you spotted the flashing red lights come tearing around the corner. Your heart rate sped up and you immediately geared up to run back into the ER. You shook you head, stopping yourself and remembering that you were off for the night. That didn't stop you from thinking about your last patient that evening.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _"Male, Hispanic, GSW to the shoulder, ribs and left thigh." The paramedic yelled over the commotion._**

 ** _Your mind jumped to conclusions when you heard the description but a simple glance at his head proved that you had nothing to fear… yet. One of these days it was going to be your Juice being rushed through these hallways. You shook off you worries and noticed the intern standing frozen in the walkway beside you and you rolled your eyes. You grabbed the new intern and dragged him along while you talked him through the scrub in. You knew he was having a hard time. Working as Trauma doctor wasn't for the faint hearted. You remembered how lost you felt when you entered the ER for your first time. You felt for the kid, you really did but now wasn't the time to decide this wasn't the career path you wanted to take._**

 ** _"Grab the sutures and follow me." You yelled, snapping the kid out of his trance._**

 ** _You barked orders at him for thirty minutes straight, hoping it would clear his mind of any haze. You needed to extract the bullets as seamlessly as possible. You wanted to avoid surgery at all costs. From one glance at the kid on the table, you knew he didn't have the insurance to cover that kind of procedure. You were successful in getting out both the shoulder and leg bullets, but the one lodged in his ribcage was proving difficult. The more you tried, the more it looked like surgery was the only possible answer. The minute you decided to transfer him up he started convulsing._**

 ** _"Shit!" You called out, "We're losing him. Get me the crash cart."_**

 ** _A nurse burst through the door with the car and you grabbed the paddles. You informed her of the charge and pushed the intern out of your way._**

 ** _"CLEAR!" You yelled and slammed the paddles down onto the kid's chest._**

 ** _The room held its breath, waiting for the heart beat to start. Nothing. You tried again, at a higher charge. Four more times and the kid kept flat lining. You clenched your jaw together unable to do anything more. You hooked the paddles back onto the cart while the nurse turned it off._**

 ** _You turned to the intern, "Call it."_**

 ** _He swallowed, "W-What?"_**

 ** _"Time of death," You explained, "Call it."_**

 ** _All the colour from the intern's face drained but he glanced at the clock and mumbled, "Time of death, 9:32 PM."_**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Without realizing it, you'd burst into tears.

"Fuck!" You swore out loud, wiping away at the fallen moisture.

"Y/N?" You heard your co-worker call from behind you.

You spun around, trying to meet him with a smile but he knew exactly why you were upset. He gave you a sympathetic nod, and opened his arms out to you. You collapsed into them, wishing they were Juice's but reveled in the fact that you would have your old man all to yourself tonight.

"I noticed you spent most of the night consoling the intern." Your friend muttered, as he smoothed his hand up and down your back, "How're you doing?"

You pulled back, a small smile on your face, "Thanks Smith. It never gets any easier losing a patient."

Smith squeezed you tighter and asked, "How's the boyfriend? Still treating you right?"

You laughed and pulled away, tucking yourself under one of his arms. The two of you leaned against the concrete wall staring at the almost empty parking lot.

"It's been hard lately - with work - but we'll have time this week to catch up." You confided, "I miss him."

Smith bent his head, pressing a chaste kiss into your hair, "Of course you do honey. It'll work itself – "

Smith was cut off by squealing tires. You both peered up and spotted the all black van sitting in the car port. You narrowed your eyes for a second until you made out Juice's scowl from behind the glass window. You sighed, tonight was not the night for a fight. You moved away from Smith with a farewell smile and walked over to the van. You opened the door and climbed up.

"Where's your Harley?" You asked as you buckled yourself in.

Juice didn't even spare you second glance. He stared forward through the windshield, driving away when your buckle locked in place.

"Is that how tonight's going to be?" You questioned, exhausted from his petty jealousy.

He remained silent. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned away from him, staring out the passenger side window.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of you to get home. Once he pulled into the driveway, you were unbuckled and slamming the door shut before he even turned the engine off. You burst into the house, slamming your purse onto the kitchen counter and grabbing a full bottle of gin off the top of the fridge. You stopped in front of the cupboard, thinking of getting a glass but deciding tonight was a night to drink straight from the bottle.

"Y/N." Juice growled as he shoved the front door shut.

He spotted you standing the kitchen, attempting to chug the whole bottle of gin.

"Why the fuck did he have his arm around you?" He bellowed, "Huh, Y/N? Care to explain that one?"

"Fuck you Juan!" You only used his full name when you were rightly pissed, "How about you ask me how my night went? Instead – you accuse me, for the millionth time of cheating."

He slammed his fist against the counter, "I'm not accusing you of anything, but that Smith character spends too much time with his hands on you. It makes a man think." He tapped his fingers against his temple, a wild look in his eyes.

You walked around the counter and slapped Juice across the face. He grabbed your wrist and you tugged it away successfully spilling the bottle of gin that was in your other hand. Tears burst into your eyes and you slapped Juice again.

"What the fuck Y/N!" He screamed.

You dropped the bottle down onto the surface next to you and with both hands shoved Juice.

"Fuck you Juan! Fuck you!" You screamed while tears leaked from your eyes, "You want to know why he was hugging me?" Juice's eyes lit with fury making you realize he didn't see the hug, only the arm around you, "I lost a patient tonight."

Juice rolled his eyes, "It's not like it's the first time."

You punched the cupboard door at his response, startling him with your violent response. You were tired of his insecurities. You were exhausted from losing a patient. It was all just too much. You needed to make him understand.

You shouted the description from memory, "MALE, HISPANIC, GUNSHOT WOUND TO THE SHOULDER, RIBS, AND LEFT THIGH!" He stared at you blankly for a moment before the description sank in. "He died on my table." You detailed, "Every time I hear GSW and Hispanic you're the first person who pops into my head. Every time one comes in I always check for tattoos and a Mohawk. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?" You screamed again. "I spent the night consoling the fucking intern because he realized what it's really like to be a trauma surgeon. Smith was only doing me a solid by making sure I was ok. You seem to forget he's married with three fucking kids."

You turned away from Juice and stomped down the hallway. It was no more than a few seconds before you heard his heavy footfalls following behind you.

"Baby?" He murmured.

You shook your head, reaching for the bedroom door, "One day it's going to be you coming through those ER doors. One day it's going to be you on the table crashing." You sighed, "I love you Juan, but I'm tired of your shit. Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

You pushed the bedroom door open kicked it shut behind you. You heard as Juice pressed himself against the other side, but apparently his better judgement won out and he left. You didn't care where he slept tonight. He knew the rules. If you caught him with a crow, that'd be it. You cried at that thought, hoping you hadn't pushed him so far away. You yanked your grungy scrubs off, tossing them down onto the floor and climbed under the covers stark naked.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You jolted awake with the distinct smell of smoke wafting through the house.

"Shit!" You rolled out of bed and grabbed one of Juice's t-shirts from his drawer.

You thought back to the night before but couldn't remember turning anything. What could be burning. You ripped open the bedroom door and booked it through, searching for the reason for the smell. As you flew down the hall you tripped over a spare comforter laying in the middle of nowhere and swore as you stumbled forward into the kitchen. You regained your balance and found Juice standing in front of the stove, an apologetic expression on his face and burnt pancakes in the pan he was holding up. You couldn't help but notice he was wearing your apron, no shirt and just his boxers. God - did you ever love this man. Your grip on the arch tightened and you teared up, not out of sorrow.

Juice dropped everything and ran to you, "Please baby, I'm sorry." He tentatively wrapped his arms around you, "I'm an asshole, you know. I let my emotions get the better of me. I know I can trust you baby. You've never given me a reason to doubt you. I overreacted."

You let yourself be embraced by your old man, and smiled, kissing his shoulder, "I love you Juice."

You felt his smile grow when you used his nickname. It was your signal that you weren't mad. Gently, he shifted you back arms-length away.

"I made you breakfast." He declared.

You shook your head and pointed to the couch on the other side of the breakfast nook, "Sit your ass down. Unless I'm the one in here teaching you how to use these appliances, I never want to see you in here again."

He mock saluted you, "Yes ma'am."

He untied the apron and pulled it over his head, hanging it on the hook before he walked through into the living room. You grabbed the pan and spatula, scraping the charred breakfast into the trash. You dropped the items down into the sink and pulled your hair up into a ponytail. As you were reaching down for a bowl to start mixing some more batter you heard a light rap of knuckles on the wall behind you. You turned and found Juice giving you a sheepish grin. You tilted your head to the side and walked over to him. You placed your palm on his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry baby," He apologized again, "I just missed you."

You pressed another quick kiss to his mouth and nodded, "I know. I missed you too." You let your fingers run down his arm, swirling around his open palm, "I'm off for the next four days. Let's make it something to remember, yeah?"

He winked at you, tugging you forward into his chest. His lips brushed against your ear and he promised, "I'll make all your dreams come true."

You laughed at his audacity, his ego surely not big enough to fit into the same room as you two. He stifled your laugh with a kiss and you ran your fingers through his Mohawk, scraping your nails along his scalp.


	19. If You Think (Juice x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Love Yourself - Justin Bieber_

* * *

Your legs were folded underneath you as you sat in the corner of the couch in the clubhouse. Tig was regaling you with stories from their most recent. You made sure to laugh and comment at the proper intervals but found yourself too distracted. It was hard to pay attention to his story when the newest patch was leaned against the pool table, focussed on his shot. You admired the determination in his gaze. Your own gaze strayed briefly to his tattoos. You'd been surrounded around Sons your entire life, but he was different. He wasn't the typical biker type. There was something unconventional about him. He was a techie, the proverbial geek. You never thought you'd see the day where you'd be crushing on a member of your father's club, but alas here you were completely infatuated with Juan "Juice" Ortiz. There was only one problem. He didn't seem to see you. He talked to you, he spent time with you, but he never treated you as anything more than who you were; the daughter of the President; SAMCRO's Princess. You sighed, resting your chin in your palm. What did you need to do to catch his attention?

"Baby doll?" Tig's voice interrupted your self-pity.

You turned towards him, "Hmm?"

He followed your gaze, raised an eyebrow and chuckled at you. He pulled you towards him and hugged you with one arm around your shoulders. You diverted your eyes, realizing that Tig knew exactly what was on your mind.

"You're adorable." He smiled as he kissed your forehead, "Go play some pool."

You gave him a small smile, thanking him in silence for not blowing your crush out of proportion. No one else knew. You'd never voiced how captivated you were with the Son out loud and you planned to keep it that way… for now.

You peeled yourself up off the couch and skipped over to the table and sidled up next to Happy. He was one of your favourites. You had an inkling of what his position in the club was, but no one ever told you anything. You were the President's daughter. They coddled you to the point of insanity. You weren't a child anymore. You were in your mid-twenties. Happy was one of the few men who treated you like an adult. He was also the one to teach you how to play and hustle at pool. You were a pro and it was because of him.

Hap's gaze scanned over you as you leaned against the wall. Together you watched as Juice lined up his shot. You studied the table, assessing that Hap was winning by a mile but Juice never let on that he was bothered by it. After Juice missed his mark he glanced at Hap, signaling his turn. You waited to see what move Happy would make but instead he handed the pool cue to you. You stared at it for a moment and then made eye contact with Happy. He nodded to you still holding out the cue. You licked your lips and plucked the wood from his hands. On the other side of the table you heard a deep sigh and your gaze snapped over to Juice. He was staring at you, a blank expression on his face. You heart rate sped up and you had to squeeze your hands to make sure they weren't shaking. You bent over the table, grinning inwardly. This was your chance to impress the man. This was where you could show him everything Hap taught you and more. This was your chance to start up a natural conversation with him.

You lined up a shot, bent over the table and pulled your arm back. You sank your first ball and continued to sink two more in succession. When you missed your fourth shot you glanced up at Juice with a bright smile on your face. It instantly fell when you caught the eye roll he produced. You furrowed your brow together, confused with the reaction. He wiped a hand down his face and aimed for the eight ball, sinking it and effectively ending the game. He dropped the cue down onto the table at the same time you heard Happy's grumble behind you. Juice stalked away heading for the bar. You spun around and stared at Happy. Hap's gaze was murderous and staring down Juice as he left. You shook your head, trying to figure out what happened and all you could come up with was that he was a sore loser? That didn't make much sense since he lost on purpose but what other reason was there? You shrugged and decided it was a good idea to let him cool off.

"Up for a game?" You directed your question at Happy.

He gave a curt nod, "Yeah."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Hours later, as the party was in full swing, you were starting to get restless. You found every reason to insert yourself into conversations and situations with Juice, but each time he brushed you off. He ignored any comments you made, or redirected the conversation to someone else. You had no idea what you'd done wrong. It was like he hated you. You fought the urge to cry. It was unnecessary. After being ignored for the fifth time you broke away from the group and seated yourself at the bar next to Piney.

He slid you a shot glass of Patron and you smiled, "Thanks old man."

He nodded with a wink and you downed the shot.

"Sweetheart?" Someone clapped you on the back.

You turned and found Tig staring at you with veiled annoyance. You tilted your head, worried about his frame of mind.

"What's up Tiggy?" You asked.

He kissed your cheek, "You need to tell Juice how you feel."

"TIG!" You shout-whispered.

He laughed, "Really doll. It's driving me mad. He needs to know. Walk right over there, kiss him and tell him that you want him."

You shook your head, "I can't do that."

He pulled you off the stool and pushed you in Juice's direction, "Yes you can. Show him what he's missing."

You clenched your teeth together and shuffled closer to your crush. You felt Tig's eyes boring into your back you had to shake off the shiver building. You stepped up to Juice, standing next to him. He gave you a side glance and moved a step over, away from you.

"Juice?" You squeaked, your voice hoarse and tiny.

Surprised that your addressed him he turned, one eyebrow raised at you. You gazed down at your feet and wrung your hands together. You didn't know what to do.

"Yeah?" He answered, wondering what your problem was.

You looked back up at him, slumping your shoulders together and let out a deep breath. You swallowed, his gaze still on you, "Uhm… I-I like you."

"What?" He asked, confusion clear on his face.

You clenched your teeth together and sighed. There was only one way to really drive your point home. You reached up, grabbing each side of his cheek and pulled his face towards yours. You pressed a light kiss to his mouth before he registered what was happening. He yanked away from you causing you to stumble sideways.

"What are you doing!?" He hissed.

His face was contorted with disgust. He didn't even have the decency to try and hide it. Your entire body tensed, sensing the wrong turn of events. Your eyes began watering and you strained the muscles in your face and neck, forcing yourself to keep a blank face.

"You think just because your Clay and Gemma's daughter that you can strut around here and have whoever you want?" He berated you. You took a step backwards, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Why would I have any feelings for a spoiled brat like you?" His nostril flared as he continued, "The Princess of SAMCRO. You think you can just have whatever, or whoever you want?" He threw his hands up in the air, "Fuck that and fuck you. I'm not playing into your little royalty power play. I'm one thing you can't have. Deal with that princess."

You blinked half a dozen times, each of his words settling in deep within your consciousness. Everything you've ever felt about being Clay's daughter now ingrained. You knew it. You always feared that the Sons felt that way about you and now it was being proven. It was true. None of them actually liked you. It was all just a game; a game to please their President. Instead of letting him see that he was breaking you down you nodded.

"Yeah… You're right." You mumbled, staring him straight in the eyes.

He turned his head sideways at you, a wild glint in his eyes. You continued to nod, before finally just walking around him. You came to the realization that the entire clubhouse was silent. Everyone heard. This wasn't a situation you could emotionally process right now. You needed out of here right now. You took slow and deliberate steps towards the door. You heard bit of a kerfuffle behind you break out but couldn't bring yourself to turn around. If someone was fighting Juice on your behalf, it was only because you were Clay and Gemma's daughter. It didn't mean anything.

"Y/N." You heard Happy's rasp from behind you.

Hearing him made the tears boil over. He was one of the ones who you thought was your friend. You ducked through the door, ignoring everyone and racing towards your car. You were done with this fucking club.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _Over a year later…_

"Hey baby." Your mom spoke into the phone.

You grinned, kissing your fiancé on the cheek before walking into the next room, "Hey ma."

"You coming to dinner tomorrow night?" She asked.

You shrugged, "I don't know…" The answer trailed off.

"Come on baby. Only Jax and your dad know him. Everyone wants to officially meet your fiancé. He's family now." She preached.

You chuckled, "Ma… I don't want to overwhelm him.

"Overwhelm me with what?" Your fiancé spoke from behind you.

You jumped and held the phone to your chest as you gasped. Your fiancé raised his eyebrows at you with a smirk on his face.

You rolled your eyes, "My mom is inviting us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Yes." He agreed, nodding, "Tell Gem I say yes."

"Baby…" You warned, "It's not just us going to be there. It's a club dinner… Everyone will be there."

He wrapped his arms around you, snatching your phone from your hands, "We'll be there Gem. What do you need us to bring?"

You giggled, smacking his hand and taking your phone back. He bent forward and kissed your forehead as you continued to plan out what food you were going to bring tomorrow night.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He watched as your fiancé wrapped his arm around your shoulder. It infuriated him. He shoved his chair backwards and excused himself, stomping out of the dining room and into the kitchen. He stormed through the side door and around back. He ripped out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up, inhaling and relaxing with the exhale.

"Realize your mistake finally?" A deep voice came from behind him.

He jumped, startled to find his President standing at the end of the walkway. He went to shake his head as an indication of misunderstanding but Clay held up a hand.

"Everyone knew." He explained, "Everyone watched as my daughter fawned all over you. I let it be because you never seemed interested. Then you went and broke her heart." Juice froze, a chill settling over him. He pursed his lips together and Clay continued, "You said degrading, nasty things. Gemma was the one to convince us not to teach you a lesson." The threat in Clay's tone still very real, "No one talks to my girl that way. As a group, we gave you shit jobs – akin to a prospect. You needed the drudgery of work weighing down on you. I needed you far away from my daughter. She deserves better, always has. Now she has that."

Everything started to come together. The last year and a bit making sense. He understood why all his brother's had been treating him like shit. They were all furious with him, for treating you that way. He didn't know.

Clay took a deep inhale from his cigar, "Now you can see what a catch that woman in there is. Now you get to feel the same way she did."

Clay turned around, walking back towards the house and leaving Juice to his own thoughts. He replayed the night that he unleashed on you. He groaned out loud remembering all the horrible things he'd said. How he preyed on your insecurities and drove them deeper in. He was an idiot. He never assumed you genuinely liked him. He honestly thought you were just interested in him because he was new and you were the princess, always getting what you wanted. He never knew you'd never been involved with a Son before.

He rolled his head back, exhaling, "Shit."


	20. Happy to Please You (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Chivalry is Dead - Trevor Wesley_

* * *

He stood outside Scoops, waiting for the rest of the boys to finish up inside before they were off on business. On any other day, he probably would've never noticed her as she passed. That wasn't to say that when he did see her he didn't think she was downright gorgeous. The only reason why she piqued his interest was the mountain of thick texts she had bundled in her arms, covering her main course of eyesight. He fought the smirk that built within him when he spotted her light eyes peeking around the heavy pile. She blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff but that didn't deter her. She continued forward, and as she neared him he heard the incessant muttering. She was guiding herself forward, hoping that she didn't bump into anyone or anything. He took one small step into her line of pursuit and waited. It didn't take long. Within a minute she'd walked straight into him, her gaze focussed on her destination and not where she was walking. She stumbled forward, all the books flying into the air and crashing into the ground. He watched with amusement, standing still as she fumbled around.

"Oh goodness." She exclaimed, bending at her knees.

He couldn't help but notice the flowing dress she wore. It fit her tightly around her chest and flared out around her waist, reaching down to just above her knees. He admired the way she rocked back on her heels, the sensible black ankle boots giving her better balance. She pushed her cat-eyed black reading glasses into her hair and tucked her hair behind her ears. Her beauty wasn't the kind to slap you in the face, but it was one that lingered and permeated into her entire being. It wasn't just her looks that made her beautiful. It was the way she moved, even with her clumsiness, she was smooth and sinuous. Even with her bumping into him and dropping all her belongings, she took the entire scenario in stride. She handled each movement with care, as if she was exaggerating the gestures.

"I'm such a klutz," She explained, "I'm so sorry. I really need to stop checking out so many books at a time."

He almost laughed out loud at her comment, having thought the complete opposite a moment ago. His smirk grew on his mouth at her ramblings and finally he crouched down next to her. She had yet to look up and really see him. He was interested in what her reaction would be when finally settling on him. He was aware of his appearance. He knew the kind of vibe he gave off. He scared off most men, not to mention women. He reached out and grabbed the few books nearest him. He caught the simple smile that she sported when she grabbed at the books. He handed them to her and she turned her gaze up to him. She dropped the books a second time, covering her mouth with both hands and stifled a sharp inhale. He kept his face blank. Erasing all hints of amusement. He saw her throat bob as she swallowed. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He collected her books again, stacking them neatly and pushing them towards her. The gesture broke her from her shock and she smiled up at him. He was taken a back at the sudden change. Her teeth gleamed in the midafternoon sun and he felt the need to cover his eyes with his hand.

"Thank you." She said.

Her voice akin to a music box and flowed with a sweet disposition. He immediately thought of molasses when she spoke. It irked him how innocent she seemed. He grunted in response at a sudden loss for words. Not that he'd have spoken them if he did have any.

She stuck her hand out and introduced herself, "Y/N."

He stared down at her hand. How had she overcome her initial reaction to him so quickly? He narrowed his eyes. She was far too trusting. He licked his lips and stood, backing away from her. She frowned, her eyebrows creasing together. She sighed and resigned herself to hoisting up the heavy books again. Once she was standing she peered at him from behind her mountain of paper and gave him a tentative smile. It was his turn to smile. He wasn't expecting her to take any kind of interest in him. He only interacted with her for the shock factor. When he remained stoic in his resolve, she shrugged and continued towards her destination. He continued to follow her with his eyes until she reached a small hatchback at the other end of the parking lot. He watched as she struggled, leaning into the car, and attempting to hook the keys into the lock. He rolled his eyes. As much as she appeared to be innocent, she was also equally inept. He took careful strides over to her, making enough noise that she would hear him coming up from behind her. He covered her hand with his and she glanced up at him over her shoulder. He ignored her gaze and plucked the keys from her hand unlocking the door. She backed up giving him the room to open the door and then bent down to place her bundle onto the passenger seat. When she popped back up, she was sporting that same gleam in her eyes as before. She held her hand out and he dropped her keys back into it. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Thanks again." She winked, "Such a gentleman."

He snorted at that, "Not likely."

She giggled. He clenched his teeth together hearing her laugh. The sound aroused him to the point where he had an uncomfortable need to turn his body in the other direction. He was actually concerned that his jeans were growing too tight around his groin. He cleared his throat and she bit down on the corner of her lip. She crossed her arms over one another, resting on the top of her opened car door and gazed over at him. She propped her chin on her arms and tilted her head. He swallowed again, completely taken with the petite bookworm.

She sighed, "Will I get to see you again?"

He licked his bottom lip, surprised at her forward remark, "You asking me out, little girl?"

She shrugged, "I could be."

He was floored. He'd gone from thinking she was innocent, unaware woman to having her being bold enough to ask him out on a date. Who was she? Colour him intrigued. He let out a deep breath, unease embedding deep within him. He wasn't fond of how captivated he seemed to be with her. Something about her had him wanting to know more.

"Got a number?" He finally asked.

Her smile broadened and she curled her tongue behind her teeth. She let out a girlish shrill and he gulped. She reached into her car, emerging with a ripped note paper and a pen. She scribbled down her number and folded the paper in half. She handed him the note. He nodded as he took it and tucked it away in his pocket. She winked and rounded her vehicle. She slipped into the front seat, started the car and backed out. He remained in his spot, waiting for her to leave. She rolled her window down, flipping her bangs out of her face again.

"Call me." She flirted before driving away not giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

You'd gotten to the bar fifteen minutes earlier than you were supposed to meet him and you chose a small booth in the back of the establishment. You thought back to the day you stumbled upon him. You hadn't even realized there was someone there and when you looked up all you saw was his leather vest and the tattoo on his head. You were terrified but when he glanced up, it was the mirth written all over his dark eyes that tipped you off. He was trying to illicit a certain type of reaction from you. He wanted you to run scared. You doubled back on him, shifting from frightened little girl to wholly interested. You had to search every inch of your brain to recall all the sexy female characters you'd ever read about and use their main traits to help you through, but it turned out for the best. You managed to throw him for a loop and got a date out of it. You were still surprised when you heard his rasp on the other end of your phone a few days later. You hadn't expected the mean looking biker to call you because honestly you didn't think the type of woman you were was his deal. Maybe you were wrong. You agreed to meet him before he even asked. It was embarrassing for you but it made him chuckle and you couldn't deny that man when you heard his laugh. You sighed, drawing his face back to your inner eye. What you wouldn't do to run your fingers over his scalp, tracing the tattoo you noticed there. You shuddered at the thought of what other tattoos he had, and where.

You opened your eyes again, irked by the flush of heat throughout your body. You'd only seen the man once in your life and you were already reacting like this? That didn't bode well for your strict first date rules. You glanced around the room, ignoring all the leers and whistles your way. Most guys were only interested in your for the whole 'sexy librarian' thing. You played along most times but when they found out you were actually smart, with opinions, they ran for the hills. You were waiting to see if this one would have the same outlook. You noticed him first. When he walked into the bar, you studied him. He held himself in high regard, never bowing down to anyone. You needed to know everything about him. Why did he keep such a hard exterior? What happened to him to be so closed off? Everything about him shouted run away but you took that warning and held it close. He was a new book, one that you needed to read, at least a dozen times. There was no way you'd get everything you wanted from one night. You were determined to keep seeing him. Stretch at his armour until you revealed the juicy underside of him. You just knew there was something worth learning under there.

He spotted you, and you gave him a tiny wave. You flipped your novel shut, setting it down on the table. He slipped into the seat across from you and waved a waitress over.

"Dos Equis and…" He ordered for himself, leaving his sentence to trail off for you to pick up on.

You decided to play it classy, "White wine. Whatever you have."

The waitress flashed you a dirty look and you fought the roll of your eyes, keeping a tense smile on your face. Why was it always women who judged you more harshly than anyone? When would the woman on woman hating stop? Your thoughts were interrupted but your date's knee knocking against yours. You turned back to him with an expectant expression on your face.

"Yes?" You drawled.

He raised his eyebrows, "You been here long?"

You shrugged, "Maybe."

You watched as he rolled his eyes at you. You winked and clasped your hands together, leaning forward. The waitress came back to the table, placing your drinks next to the both of you, but neither of you were paying attention. You were enrapture in his intense gaze, wrapped up in all the tiny intricate details of his facial features. He leaned back against the booth, one arm draped along the top and his other hand circling around his beer bottle.

You tilted your head to the side, "Alright Mr. Bad Biker. Got a name."

You watched as he licked his lip, bringing his drink to his lips and taking a swig. You waited, knowing he'd eventually tell you.

"Happy." He rasped.

Your smile grew, "Happy?"

He gave you a curt nod. You leaned back, grabbed your glass and took a sip. You stared down into the yellow liquid in your hand. There was special story behind his name. This man hooked your curiosity more every time he opened his mouth.

You glanced back up at him, "I really like it."

He stopped his arm mid motion and stared at you. His eyes roamed over your body and you felt naked under his gaze. He was undressing you with his eyes. The heat radiating from his body and settling deep within you. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, recounting your rules for the first date.

"Yeah?" He said, "I think I'd like it when you scream it."

Your mouth dropped open. Did he really just say that? You're opened mouth turned up into a grin and you shook your head slowly.

"Mmmm Happy…" You tsked, "You have to at least by me dinner first."

He stretched his left leg out, planting his foot on your side effectively blocking you in the booth. You felt as the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against your bare legs. The interaction shot sent jolts of arousal through your body. You closed your eyes in order to stop them from rolling back and giving you away. You distracted yourself by taking another sip of your wine.

He rolled his lips together, gazing at you like you were his prey, "That can be arranged."

You let out a huff and whispered, "Lord have mercy…"

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _A few months later…_

You were curled up on the swing in your backyard, a new book in your hand. You didn't look up when you heard the sliding glass door open. You caught his bare chest from the corner of your eye and smirked. You were wearing his t-shirt, giving him no choice but to go shirtless.

"Are you ever not reading?" He grumbled.

You chuckled and pushed the covered plate and freshly rolled joint across the glass table in his direction. He sat down next to you and you turned, welcoming him with your trademark smile.

"Good morning, my love." You greeted knowing how much he hated the pet name you'd given him.

He raised an eyebrow up at you grabbing the lighter before picking up the joint, "How long you been up?"

You shrugged, "A while…" He gave you a side glance and you sighed, "I couldn't sleep. Too much adrenaline."

He smirked knowing exactly where all your energy came from. You two had quite the night last night. Spending most of it awake and christening all surfaces in your house. He took a deep inhale and then offered the joint out to you. You shook your head and dove back into your story. You heard as he lifted the cover off the plate to find an entire breakfast of eggs, hash browns and bacon laid out for him.

"You keep feeding me like this and I'll never leave." He murmured.

You winked, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "How do you know that's not my plan?"

He chose to ignore your comment and dug into his breakfast. You flipped the page in your book, switching your position and tucking your legs underneath you. You reached forward and plucked a hash brown off of Happy's plate and he growled. You laughed and picked up some more only to be blocked by his fork. You knocked his shoulder with yours and snatched his utensil from him. He reached over and snagged your book, bending an ear to one of the pages.

Your eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." He warned, his gaze flicking from the book to the fork and back to your face.

You threw the fork at him, "You're an evil man."

He tossed the book down next to him and you swiped it up quickly, examining every corner. He rolled his eyes at you and your concern for the book's welfare.

"You're a freak." He confirmed.

You scoffed, "Whatever, so are you. If not more. "

In a flash of teeth, that you almost missed, he smiled, "Only you would know."

"HAPPY!" You blushed, smacking his arm.

He laughed out loud. The sound booming around the two of you. It always amazed you to see him relaxed. He had such a strong and hard shell that when it broke away you were in awe. He reached out and laid his palm on your thigh.

"Plans for today?" He inquired.

You pouted, "The usual. Go to work, have lunch in the park, go back to work, come home."

"What time is lunch?" He asked.

You raised one eyebrow, "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it today?"

"If I have time, I'll stop by." He shrugged.

You sighed, "Probably around 2 ish."

He stood up, kissed you on the forehead and picked up his plate, "Alright."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Happy knew that today Neeta would be taking the boys to the park, where Jax was going to pick them up. Under the ruse of tagging along, Hap made sure that all the brothers came with. The group of them pulled up next to the playground, parking around Jax's SUV. As they dismounted, he caught sight of her and had to hold in a laugh. She was sitting across from the playground, on one of the benches. He spotted the pen she used to try and pull her hair into a knot and failing. Her hair was falling out of the knot if tufts, billowing around in the wind. She sat at the table with her bag placed on the surface next to her and her nose in her book. He rolled his eyes, wondering if it was still the same one from this morning. He noticed the tan wedges she wore, along with one of his favourite dresses. The one that tied off to the side. He knew that if he tugged on the bow by her waist, the entire front half of the dress would expose her. He smirked at the thought of ripping it off her later. His attention was pulled from his woman when one of the other guys spotted her.

"Shit!" Juice exclaimed, his eyes running up and down her legs, "You see that chick sitting over there."

Tig rolled his eyes in exaggerated pleasure, "I'd love to be the straw she's chewing on."

"Someone should go say hi to her." Kozik piped up.

Hap grinned, knowing this was his chance.

He took a step forward but Kozik held him back, "Not you Hap. You'll spook her."

"I got this." He growled.

Kozik rolled his eyes and let go, "Who wants to take bets on how long it takes her to scream and run away?"

"Thirty seconds, five bucks." Chibs chipped in. Juice, Tig, Bobby and Jax all put their bets in and waited.

Happy approached the table, making sure that all of his brothers could still see her face.

"Hey." He called out.

She glanced up momentarily, still engrossed in her book. She didn't acknowledge him and looked back down.

He rasped, "Little girl."

She looked back up, registering that it was him and her bright smile spread across her face. She pushed up against the table, leaning towards him and hooking her hand around his neck. She pulled his face to hers and nibbled on his lip before kissing the sting away.

"I'm glad you made it." She murmured.

He nodded, "I want you to meet some friends."

She creased her eyebrows together and he inclined his head in the direction where his brothers all stared in shock. She glanced over at them and then back to him.

"Why are all their mouths hanging open?" She asked.

He chuckled and pulled her around the table. He caught her up in a searing kiss for his brother's benefit and then slung his arm around her shoulders, guiding her over to the rest of the men.

"What the actual fuck?" Juice swore.

He watched as she raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Juice startled backwards, unprepared for her to say anything. He mumbled nonsense, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"This is Y/N." He introduced her to everyone, "My future Old Lady."

She frowned and gazed up at him mouthing the words "old lady" in question. He winked down at her dismissing the question. He'd explain it later.

"Old lady?" Kozik nearly screamed.

Chibs bristled at all their reactions and held a hand out to the woman, "Nice to meet you. None of us knew Hap was seeing anyone."

She shrugged, a devious little smile on her mouth and took Chibs' hand, "What's a dirty little secret if everyone knows."

"Oh ho!" Chibs bellowed, him and Bobby breaking out in to rounds of raucous laughter.

Jax moved forward, "Nice to meet you darlin'."

She nodded, "Likewise."

Tig went to address her when her phone trilled loudly. She frowned, holding it up for him to see. He nodded.

"Sorry boys," She addressed the group, "Duty calls." She turned towards him, lifting up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Before she pulled away she whispered, "I'm going to get you back for this ambush."

He hooked his hand around her waist and squeezed, knowing exactly what kind of punishment she had planned for him. If there was ever a time he was looking forward to go home, it was now. She waved a farewell to the rest of the group and brushed past them making her way back out onto the main street.

Tig turned and watched as the wind picked up, causing her dress to ruffle around her thighs, "You and the bookworm? Really Hap."

He didn't answer. He just kept his eyes straight watching you walk away. Tig was silent for a minute, while all the men admired the woman they'd just met. She turned her head, left then right, checking both ways before crossing the street when it finally hit Tig.

"She a freak?" Tig directed his question to Happy.

He fought the smirk growing on his mouth, but couldn't stop his eyebrow from arching.

Tig's knees gave out and he clutched onto Kozik's bicep, "Dear lord. She's a freak."

Juice scoffed, "Lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets."

Chibs thumped Happy on the back, "Good on ya brother. Good on ya."

Happy let his smile break through. They had no idea.


	21. Ain't No Loving Me (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _No Love (feat. Nicki Minaj) - August Alsina_

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Red light  
_ _You know I can't make this thing that official  
_ _Believe we had a great night but I ain't the type to tell you that I miss you shit  
_ _You don't like that I make this easy, leaving  
_ _After sexing on the floor  
_ _Baby, I know you need me, like I need you  
_ _But I'm not the one you wanna love  
_ **~(xXx)~**

* * *

It had been years. How many? You weren't entirely sure. It was hard to keep track. He came, you went. You came, he went. It was your arrangement. For the most part – you didn't care. You were his reprieve, his solace and vice versa. This business was a lonely one. You understood the terms of agreement. They were unspoken but laid out in clear detail. _No strings attached. Don't catch feelings. Unavailable._ All the rules raced through your mind as you reclined against the boulder. Those rules were starting to blur together. Not at either of yours insistence, more because there was a hell of a lot of time spent together. You felt the shift in your positions and it bothered you. Things weren't supposed to change. You flicked the ash from your joint and stared down at your Timberlands. You knocked them together, disposing of the loose dirt starting to cake on them. The spade lying next to your out stretched leg. You ran a finger under your nose, sniffing and wiping away any excess grime.

"Shovel." He rasped from his hole in the ground.

You held the joint between your lips and crouched up, handing the instrument to him. He grabbed it from you and began covering the garbage bags with dirt. You stayed in place, watching as he covered his tracks. This was a job you didn't help with. This was his and only his. You were really only here for moral support. Or as his pack mule, carrying all the equipment. Whichever way you chose to interpret it as. You were still here, at his beck and call. You often wondered how far you'd both extend this weird sense of devotion you felt for one another. You were compelled to one another. Not on the basis of love, but on the basis that you understood each other. An understanding that no one else really accepted. The affection you held for one another was in high regard. One text and you'd both jump to it. Within the hour you'd find him, or him you. That sense of commitment never failed. It was the glue that held you together.

As Happy was finishing up you offered him the joint. He accepted and placed it on the cusp of his mouth, inhaling. He patted down the soft top soil, making sure everything was properly covered and handed the shovel back up to you. You lugged it over your shoulder and stood, turning back towards the truck. He climbed up and over the wall of his man made cliff. You heard as he picked up the remnants of his effects. As you rounded the side of the truck, you dropped the shovel down into the cargo bed. You pulled the passenger side door open and hauled yourself up into the cab. As you shut you door, you heard Happy stowing away his supplies. When he climbed into the driver's seat he passed the joint back to you while simultaneously turning the ignition. You accepted is offer

He drove out of the secluded forest, careful to drive in circles to destroy the tire tracks you'd made to the burial site. You rocked back and forth from the roots protruding from the ground and boulders he constantly drove over. He made it to the small dirt round fairly quick and continued along it to the main highway. He turned onto the two lane road just as the skies opened up and the downpour started. You reached for the window handle and began rolling yours up to save yourself from being soaked. You grabbed the wheel to steady the car as he did the same. The rain wouldn't last long. This was California. It would pour for half an hour max and then stop. Another ten minutes down the road and the rain started letting up. Happy pulled off onto another hidden road and continued to your shared garage. You both kept it meticulous and empty, except for the pickup and a few shovels and garbage bags. Nothing that could ever lead back to either of you.

You hopped out of the cab jogging up to the door and yanked on the rope. Once the door was opened to knee level you bent and shoved it up, turning back to the truck as the garage door settled in the tracks. You moved off to the side allowing him to pull in and park. He turned the truck off and stepped down. You leaned over the edge of the back, pulling the two shovels out, hanging them on the rack on the far wall while Happy rolled up the extra bags and stowed them away in the small cupboard in the back. Once everything was put away, Hap hung the keys up on the hook by the back door and met you at the edge of the front. You were staring out into the darkness, enjoying the rain while you could. You didn't mind rain. You found it comforting. At Happy's approach you held out the joint, waiting for him to kill the rest of it. He plucked in from your fingers, enjoying the last little bits while the two of you stared off into the distance, waiting out the rain.

It didn't take long for the downpour to subside into a light trickling. Happy took one last toke and then flicked the burnt out roach into the nearest puddle. Once the rain stopped completely, only the left over wetness dripping from the trees did either of you move. You both reached for the lip of the garage door and pulled it down. As it crashed down into place, you locked it, tugging on the rope to ensure that it was indeed locked.

"There's a party tonight." He informed you.

You nodded your head, "Alright."

You retreated through the back door to where his Harley and your Challenger were parked safely hidden behind trees and leaves. Happy grumbled at the minute wetness of his Harley, but overall it looked fine. If he'd been expecting the rain, he would've parked inside the garage. You slipped into your blacked out Challenger and followed after Hap as he pulled out in front of you, proceeding down the lane.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _So just pop a couple bands with a n**** like me  
_ _Loving ain't the same with a n****like me  
_ _You use to them but ain't no loving me  
_ _I hear what you would say and, girl, it's clear to see  
_ _You should just drink a couple drinks with a n****like me  
_ _You probably go insane with a n****like me  
_ _Let's just party till we can't, ain't no loving me  
_ _And I'm the one to blame, ain't no loving me  
_ _So don't come looking for love  
_ **~(xXx)~**

* * *

As soon as you hit the highway, Happy revved on the throttle and you soared close behind him. You were both pushing 90 MPH but neither of you cared. You reached over and pushed the power button on your sound system, turning the volume up. The bass around you pounded and you caught the tilt to Happy's head when he registered your music over the roar of his Harley and the wind. You smirked, he was adamant that you were going to make yourself go deaf. Each time he voiced that particular idea you faked not hearing him, frustrating him further. It was fun to get under his skin.

You continued to follow behind him. You didn't need too. You'd been to the clubhouse a few times, you knew where you were going. You thought about the club. Sons of Anarchy. The club knew of you, and you knew of them. Was it in the same capacity as Hap? Not even close. Although you'd been to a few events they'd thrown – at the invitation of Hap. You tried not to spend too much time around them. They garnered too much attention and that was bad for business. You had no idea how Happy managed to keep his reputation as intact as it was. Everyone knew what he did, yet he'd never been picked up on any charges related to his job. Sometimes you wanted to ask, but figured it was best to not know. You never wanted to have that kind of spotlight. Safe was how you played it and being low key was the safest bet. The club did make the mistake of requesting your services once. Neither you nor Happy were please with that. You denied them. Told them they had their own means for addressing those types of They never called on you again. It was a violation of your terms. You didn't work for them. You were a free agent. From that point on you hadn't been on entirely friendly terms with them. You couldn't care less. They weren't your friends. You were only there for Happy. They'd take to dubbing you Happy's lackey. It was far from the truth. You were both independent in the business. They even tried to convince others that you were his protégé. Another wrong choice of wording. He wasn't your mentor. More like a partner in crime. As cliché as it sounded.

You thought back to when you first met. It was a scene reminiscent of the one you just left behind. You were covering your own tracks, in a wooded area he frequented as well. While you were digging up a burial site, you happened upon some of his previous work. He showed up shortly after your discovery and there was a tense standoff between you. You both reached for your concealed weapons. That was the night that you learned you had the upper hand to him. He had the physical endurance that powered over yours, but your agility was enough to test his limits. You managed to hop out of the pit you were in and press your Glock to his temple before he was able to reach you. He was the one to crack first. Without a word, he picked up the shovel he brought with him and jumped down into the pit. He began helping you dig a little further away from his spot. Side by side you disposed of most recent hit. You exchanged numbers and then parted ways. It wasn't until a couple weeks later that you heard from him again. You met him at the coordinates he gave you and together you buried another job. It went on like that for months, until finally you invited over for a drink. You were extending the olive branch, get to know the man.

It wasn't long after that that you struck up an odd friendship. You both took each other quickly. Neither of you big on talking. Despite the regular radio silence between the two of you, you managed to discuss techniques, specialties and stomping grounds. He admitted to being surprised that he'd never heard of you. You laughed and reminded him that meant it's been a job well done. By making it seem like nothing happened, people could never question your profession. You worked out this routine where you both helped one another out with disposing of the work. You never crossed one another on the field but you always kept note of what the other was up too. You even had this huge chart on the wall in your closet that had a list of each kill; yours and his. It was like a competition. Always trying to outdo the other. He started coming over more frequently, regaling you with his most recent jobs. You delved deep into the stories, sharing your most intimate jobs, and even your first kills. Once the trust had been established between the two of you, you were more open with him. What started as a purely business relationship turned into a partners with benefits situation. You honestly couldn't remember who jumped who first. You did remember that it was in a back alley, outside a bar. It carried on back to your house after that. From that day on he became a regular in your life. Sometimes he was home before you got there. Nothing changed between the two of you. The only difference was now you were having sex.

That circled back around to your earlier thoughts of the night. You may not be in love with the man, but you cared for him. He was more than just a booty call. He may have his own house in Charming but that didn't stop him from crashing at yours most nights. His clothes mixed with yours to the point that you rearranged your closet and drawers to accommodate for his growing collection. There was never a load of laundry that you did without something of his within the pile. There was never a blood stain of his ever left unattended. You felt a little bit like a married couple. You both attended to one another. His cleanliness rivaled yours and the house was always done over more than necessary. You began to daze out of reality and swerved a bit on the road. You sprang back into action, overcorrecting and skidding back into the lane. Happy glancing over his shoulder at the squeal of your tires. You shook you head from side to side and rolled the kinks out of your neck. Now wasn't the time to get lost in your thoughts.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _Shawty, if you looking for somebody tryna settle down  
_ _Probably won't be around, nah, baby  
_ _You should hit me when you tired of playing up in the house  
_ _And ain't nobody around  
_ _You need that  
_ _When you need that late night  
_ _We can both make love to the daylight  
_ _You got it, girl, you got it, girl  
_ _But you know I can't stay right? Uh nah babe  
_ _All I want is you so what you tryna do?  
_ **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You pulled into the TM compound behind Happy and heads turned as you approached. Sons and crows alike stared as you turned off the ignition. You knew why they were staring. The bass from your music overpowered their speakers. They were drawn to the noise and surprised to see that it was you climbing out from behind the wheel of your car. You had that effect on people. They never expected to see someone like you. Happy met you at your door and shook his head, a small lift to his lips. You rolled your eyes, smirking and together you walked up to the clubhouse door.

You both went for the bar first, getting a drink and lounging on the stools. You gazed around the room, taking a swig from your beer bottle and noticed the game of pool starting up. You hopped off your chair and sauntered over. Kozik greeted you with a smile and handed an extra pool cue to you. You accepted and the two of you bent down, assessing your competition. Jax and Juice. Jax eyed you warily, sparing a glance over at Happy. You ignored his blatant distrust of you and took the first shot.

You passed the time nursing the one beer and hustling almost every single one of the guys in pool. Their obvious disdain for you growing. You laughed internally at their petty behaviour but didn't care too much. You had just pocketed over five hundred bucks from them. You lost track of Happy a while ago, but that wasn't an issue. Most times he was in the ring fighting someone, or drinking with a few of is brothers. You decided to break away from the game, tossing the pool cue back at Koz and wadding through the open sexual acts back to the bar. You handed your empty to the prospect who in turn handed you another cold bottle. You nodded you head in acceptance and spun around. You leaned back against the bar when your eyes zeroed in on Happy's bald head. You clenched your teeth together.

There crawling into his lap was one of the crow eaters. You couldn't even call what she was doing sitting. The woman was rubbing her body against his. Grinding her pelvis into his. You blinked. This was the first time he'd disregarded you so fully. You knew about the crows and you knew they offered themselves up like a platter to the Sons. What you never accounted for was that Happy was waist deep in them…. And you. You breathed in. Happy's arms constricted around the blonde's waist and he hoisted her up. He readjusted himself in his pants and you nostrils flared. Disrespect that's what this all chalked up too. He slung a hand around her shoulders as he began to lead her towards the dorm rooms.

As they passed you heard the crow question him, "What about that chick you came in with?"

He bowed in closer to her, unaware of your close proximity, "Don't worry about her. She's not important."

Rage rippled through your entire being. Was that how he spoke of you when you weren't around? After years of being his confident, the only other person he's met that understands his joy of killing? You flicked your fingers together, the sound of your nails clacking against one another. You hand twitched towards the knife holster hidden underneath your shirt. You were fast enough to catch him off guard. Maybe a nice deep gash down his chest would complement the one he was bringing to bed with him. Nope. This wasn't worth it. You let go of your beer and pushed off of the bar. With your head held high, you strut out of the clubhouse, wad of cash bulging out of your pocket. You patted a hand against it. At least tonight wasn't completely useless. You stalked across the parking lot and got into your car. He'd notice you absence eventually. When he came up for air. You wondered if tonight would be another night he crawled back into your bed. In sick joy you hoped so. Only to satisfy your pleasure of kicking him out.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _August you know, I'm here to save you  
_ _Me and them girls, we ain't the same, boo  
_ _You know I hate it, when you leave me  
_ _'Cause you love it then you leave it  
_ _But you know how bad I need it  
_ _You're so fuckin' conceited  
_ _Why you coming over weeded  
_ **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You felt his body slip under the covers next to you. You remained still, concentrating on your breathing. You kept it steady so as to not alert him to your awakened state. You weren't feeling up to a confrontation. You knew he saw you leave. If it took him this long to come after you than it was obvious that he didn't care. You laid completely still for another half an hour. You listened and his breath evened out and when you were certain he'd fallen asleep, you rolled off the mattress without a sound. You crept across you room and slipped around the adjacent door. Once you were down the hall you let out a breath. You continued down the stairs and to the front hall closet. You pulled out your duffel of guns and hauled it over your shoulder, carrying it over to the dining room. There you sat down and began unloading the few Glocks and revolvers that you had. You pulled out the thick table cloth and laid it across the table. From there you disassembled each firearm, laying out their intricate pieces in order of reassembly.

You zoned out, working out your frustrations with the simple tasks of polishing and cleaning. It probably wasn't that much later when you heard his heavy footfalls coming down the stairs. You swore to yourself. He was just as clever as you were. He must have known you were still awake and played your own game against you. He brushed past you and sat down at the other end of the table. You finished polishing the hilt of the firearm in your hands before looking up to meet his glare. The two of you stared at one another. He could sense the anger rolling off you in waves. You narrowed your eyes as he leaned back in his chair, waiting. You ground your teeth together, gearing up for the ultimate showdown.

"I'm not some run of the mill side chick." You glared.

He arched one eyebrow, "I never said you were."

You shook your head, "You didn't need to. Actions speak louder than words."

He crossed his arms at your response, "What are you trying to say?"

Your nostrils flared. He was being difficult on purpose. He was trying to get you to admit to being in love with him. Little did he know that that was far from the case.

You licked your lips and repeated his words from earlier in the night, " _Don't worry about her… She's not important._ "

He recoiled from the venom in your words. You picked up the first few pieces of your cleaned firearm and locked them together. His eyes never left your hands as he registered the anger radiating through you.

"What exactly is that you're looking for here?" He demanded.

You popped bullet after bullet into the chamber, sliding it back into the gun, flipped the safety off and cocked it. You glared at him and rolled your eyes when you noticed the stubborn line to his lips. He was concerned over that four letter word. What the hell was it with that word that made people scramble like idiots?

"I'm not asking you to love me, Hap." You scoffed, "I'm asking you to treat me with some goddamned respect!" His eyes flashed as you yelled but you didn't let up, "I'm not some piece of clothing you can toss aside when you're feeling to try on something new. I'm a fucking human."

He gulped at your comparison. You saw the steel resolve in his body language but the heat in his eyes gave him away. He hadn't counted on you hearing his comment. Which infuriated you further. How many times had he said things like that before? Did he really think that little of you? Why the fuck would he continue to sleep in your bed then. Where you just his goddamned meal ticket?

You sighed and ran your fingers across your forehead, "It's an easy fix Hap. Either we acknowledge that there's something here between us. Or be both walk away, wash our hands clean of whatever we're doing."

He remained still, assessing the gravity of your ultimatum.

"I'm done with playing the housewife. If you want other women at no cost, that's perfectly fine but you can't keep me on call at the same time." You inhaled, "I'm going back to bed. I don't care where you sleep tonight, as long as it isn't in my bed."

You folded the table cloth over the still disassembled guns and then rolled it up tightly packing it away in your bag. You hoisted the bag up and carried it through your house, up the stairs and laid out at the bottom of your bed. To add emphasis to your last statement, you kicked the door shut behind you and crawled back into your bed. You buried your face in your pillow and took a deep breath. You inhaled his scent and groaned. Of course you grabbed the pillow from his side. You flipped over to your other side, tossing his pillow across the room. You didn't need his lingering presence clouding your judgement at this moment.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~  
** _You can't treat me like you treat them  
_ _Yes, I am the crème de la crème  
_ _Yes I am from one to ten, ten  
_ _You fronting in them streets, keep saying we just friends  
_ _You can't front like this ain't way realer  
_ _I know you hard, I know that you a killer  
_ _I know you started off a dope dealer  
_ _But let your guard down, your n****s know you feel her, feel her  
_ _So what you want, baby?  
_ **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You woke up alone in your bed. You weren't surprised seeing as you kicked Happy out last night. You tore the sheets off your body and sat up. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and rolled your neck. Your body was tense from the stress of your argument last night. You grabbed a pair of yoga shorts and an oversized men's tank top. You jogged on the spot for a minute. Tying your hair up and out of your face. You sped over to the door way and sprang up, curling your hands around the pull up bar you had positioned there. You commenced with your daily workout routine, 100 pull-ups, 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. It was simple but it kept you active and alert. Once you were finished you skipped down the stairs, heading for the kitchen to get something to drink. As you reached the bottom stair your gaze was drawn towards a wrapped gift sitting on the end table by the front door. You glanced around, flicking you gaze to the holster underneath that table. You could see the hilt of your gun. Nothing seemed out of place. You advanced towards the package, leaning in and listening intently. No noise. There was only one person who came and went from your house freely so you could only assume he was the one to leave it.

You picked up the box and noted the small card stuck underneath the silver ribbon. All that was written on it was your name. It was in his messy scrawl and you let out a breath of relief. You tucked the gift under your arm and made you way back to the kitchen. You laid the package down on the counter and turned towards the refrigerator. You grabbed the nearest water bottle. You spun back around and stared at the decent sized gift. You were trying to figure out why he would bother to get you anything. You still hadn't ruled out that it was set up. Bombs weren't his M.O. but it was entirely possible that he would resort to such a statement after last night's battle. You downed another gulp of freezing cold water.

"Fuck it." You murmured.

You'd lived decent life. If this was how it ended, that wasn't too bad. At least you'd go out with a bang. You pulled the nearest cooking knife out of the wooden block and sliced through the flimsy ribbon. You pulled the top of the box up and tossed it down beside you.

"Shit." You murmured, picking up the brand new semi-automatic.

You weren't surprised that he remembered. You told him a little while ago the model that you were desperately searching for. These models were banned everywhere. How he found it was a feat you'd need to get him to divulge but in this moment you settled for being in awe. As you fingers ran along the cool metal you noted the absence of a serial number. You chuckled. What was the saying? Birds of a feather flock together? Damn, there was no way you could stay mad at him. He knew you too well. While you admired the new gun, your house phone rang. You sidestepped over to the charger and picked up the cordless.

"Y/N speaking." You answered.

It was his rasp on the other end but it echoed throughout your house, "That the one you were looking for?"

Your eyes snapped up and you found him standing in the entrance to your kitchen. His mouth was pulled into one of his rare smiles.

You arched an eyebrow at him, "You think buying me pretty things is going to get you back in my good graces."

He let out a huff of a laugh and strode across the room to stand in front of you. One hand reached out and his finger ran along the inside of your arm, down to your hand. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of the gun and pried it from your grasp. He laid it out on the counter and his fingers ran back up your arm, coupled with his other hand and skimmed down your sides. His hands connected behind you, lying flat on the lower half of your back. He tugged you towards him, running his nose along your jawline starting from your chin.

He blew lightly on your ear and whispered, "You're not my side chick."

You smiled. It wasn't the apology you were looking for but it was damn near close enough. He was a man of little words and simple gestures. The fact that he found you a banned and rare gun meant something. It meant that he thought out about you enough to remember topics brought up in passing. You weren't sure where this left the two of you, but at least for today you could let his slip up slide. You were going to be clear with him – no other women if he wanted to pursue you. You were done being his booty call, and treating him like one too.


	22. Ride or Die (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Gangsta - Kehlani_

* * *

 ** _I blinked, trying to focus on the room around me. Was it moving? It was too bright and I shut my eyes again. I heard voices around me, and hands touching me. I couldn't breathe… there was something covering my mouth. I thrashed to the side. More hands gripped down, attempting to hold me in place. I felt a jab into my side and moaned out in pain. The sound brought forth more pain in my chest and I coughed, tasting metal in my mouth. My eyes rolled back. I groaned. I opened my eyes again, searching desperately for some type of clue. The only faces I could make out were Asian. I cursed, the blood spilling back in to my throat. Triad._**

 ** _"She's coming to." My mind registered that voice._**

 ** _Lin._**

 ** _I kicked my legs, giving the men holding me down a fight to the death. There was no way this was how I was going out._**

 ** _Fuck Jackson Teller._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I stormed through the doors of Redwoody – all heads turning in my direction. I scanned the room and found the 'chapel' to my right. I kicked the door open, pulling my Beretta out from the holster hidden under my shirt. I barely registered the uproar around me.

"You can't be in here!" "This is official club business!" "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

I sidestepped each hand reaching out for me, rushing to the head of the table. I cocked my firearm, resting the end of the barrel at the President's temple. He lifted both hands in surrender, a cold front emanating between the both of us. His baby blues shooting ice at the fiery passion in mine. From the corner of my eye I registered as his Sergeant-At-Arms stood, his hand hidden in the top of his cut. No doubt resting on the hilt of his Glock.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jackson tilted his head up, a devoid smirk on his mouth.

I barred my teeth, licking across the top ones, "Up."

With a show of his hands, he placed them on the edge of the table and pushed against it, his chair rolling backwards. I stepped with it, keeping my gun in place. Jackson stood.

I pointed to the door, "Walk."

Every other man in the room jumped up, their eyes and voices raising as I forced their President out of the room. I heard the distinct sound of a gun cocked and I reached forward, slipping Jackson's Glock into my grip and pointed it behind me. I aimed directly at the forehead of his Sergeant while I met Happy's glare. Tig stopped short unsure of how to proceed. There were a few sharp inhales throughout the room. Silence echoing around us. Happy's teeth ground together, the tick showing on his jaw. I turned back on Jackson, my other arm still extended at the room behind me. With his hands still in the air, he strode through the busted in door. The blonde woman, I think her name was Lyla, in charge of the studio gasped and widened her arms, keeping the rest of girls behind her. I turned Jackson in the direction of the entrance door and he shouldered it open.

"To the water." I ground the metal into his skin, forcing him to keep moving.

I felt the presence of each member as they followed behind us. There was one set of footsteps that I stayed focussed on. Those steady footfalls familiar and causing for more grief to wash through me. This wasn't his fight. This wasn't his decision. We reached the edge of the pier, and I shoved Jackson down onto his knees.

I lowered into a squat, my lips against his ear, "Have you told them?" I spared a glance behind us, my eyes catching those of their famed killer, "Does he know?"

My gaze flicked back to Jackson's profile and I chuckled bitterly at the way he swallowed. Distinct and obvious. He lied. To his own club. They weren't privy to the situation he caused. The uproar he got me caught up in. I rolled back on my heels, letting my Beretta hang away from him for a second.

"Hands behind your head." I ordered.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _I woke up a second time, my face covered with a mouldy fabric. I coughed, choking on the overwhelming smell. I jostled my arms, realizing they were tied around the table I was laid out on. I moved my legs, feeling the cool metal clasped around my ankles. This was a shit show. I growled, the noise a deep reverb in my throat. I was right to be suspicious. This wasn't something Happy would've been on board with._**

 ** _"She's up." An accented voice spoke from to the left of me, "Call Lin."_**

 ** _I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for someone to hit me, but nothing came. After a few minutes of an eerie silence, only the sound of dripping water in the background, light footsteps could be heard coming from the far end of the room._**

 ** _"Take it off." Lin ordered._**

 ** _The ropes tying my arms together were ripped open and I was yanked to a seated position. The sack over my head was torn away, a chunk of my hair ripped out in accompaniment. I hissed at the sudden bright light shone in my face and flinched away as Lin got in close. He had a sinister smile on his mouth._**

 ** _"I bet you're wondering why you're here." He turned his back to me._**

 ** _I glanced around the room, counting seven men. As accurate as that assessment was, that didn't help me if I made it to the hallway._**

 ** _Lin kept his monologue going, "You know… I'm almost sorry I have to do this. You'd be the perfect asset for the Triads. I saw that manoeuvre at Diosa. You're a smart girl. How the Sons end up meeting someone like you – I'll never know." He turned back around, the smile dropping from his mouth, "but too bad for you. You made your allegiances clear."_**

 ** _He snatched the cigarette from the closest man to him and sauntered up to the table. He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back down._**

 ** _Lin bent in close, his face inches from mine, "Did he think he could hide from me? Did he think I'd never find out?"_**

 ** _Lin inhaled a deep toke, blowing the smoke back out into my face. I took care to breath out of my nose at the same time, stopping myself from choking on the cloud. He flicked away the excess ash before smashing my face into the side of the metal table and jamming the lit cigarette into the crook of my neck._**

 ** _"JACKSON!" I screamed out in a guttural cry, ingraining the feeling of pain with his face._**

 ** _I'd never forget. This was his fault._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"I hear that your dear Colette didn't make it out that night…" I trailed off.

A few feet behind us shuffled. A telltale sign. They knew what I was referring too. The attack on Diosa. How was Nero fairing? I wondered. However the time for wondering wasn't now. There was juicy bit of information the Sons weren't privy too. Something I felt it necessary to inform the entire club of.

"But you didn't want her too… Now did you?" I tapped the barrel of his Glock against my bottom lip. I shrugged, eliciting a bitter giggle, "I was supposed to save you that trouble."

"What's she talking about, Jax?" Chibs' thick burr interrupted.

I lifted both guns towards him and he backed up a step. Happy took another step closer and I shot him a clear _stop-in-your-tracks_ glare.

"Ah-ah." I warned the VP, "Stay put. No interfering. I wouldn't appreciate having to teach you a lesson as well."

Chibs glared back at me while Happy remained in his place. His knuckles white around the hilt of his firearm. Tig's nostrils flared and he moved to charge at me. Both Happy and the VP had their arms fly out, catching their Sergeant-At-Arms. Knowing it wasn't worth the blood bath. Or at least Happy knew what I was capable of. However that didn't stop the skinny one – _Ratboy_ was his name – from dashing towards me. Without any hesitation I shot one round from Jackson's gun. I held my arms taut, prepared for the recoil. Ratboy closed his eyes as the chamber emptying ricocheted through the air. He prepared himself for the worst. Everyone fell silent, even Jackson had turned around to see. After a second of quiet Ratboy opened his eyes again. Everyone stared. There was blood dripping from his ear. He lifted his hand, frantically pressing against his head but found no bullet wound. There was no puncture, but there was a trail… one that grazed his ear, effectively skinning him.

I tilted my head to the left, "Next time… I won't miss."

Each man turned their head towards me and then to Happy. A few of them gulped, having a little bit more of a clue why Happy and I clicked. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes for a second. I opened them again on exhale and circled around Jackson.

"Let's recap shall we?" I licked my lips, "You called me, asked for a favour said that Happy was cool with it. I denied you anyway, you persisted. I insisted I call Hap but you said it was fine. To meet you at Diosa." A few murmurs came from the men still frozen from fear I'd kill them all. I digressed, "Trusting you, taking your word for truth, I made my way to Diosa."

I stood behind Jackson now, my gun pressed against the back of his head. Execution style. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, meeting Happy's angry eyes. I could feel the distrust; betrayal emanating from him. Particularly for me, but there wasn't anything to be done about it now.

"Anything you want to say?" I asked Jax, my eyes still locked on Happy's, "Anything you want to – _I don't know_ – apologize for?"

A beat of silence, we all waited.

Jackson sighed, "I don't regret it."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _My head was tilted backwards, a thick burlap sack thrown over my face. I heard the slosh of the water from the bucket being carried over. I took quick breaths, hoping to fill my lungs with enough air. I knew what they were about to do. A classic tactic. Lin spent the entire time sitting in a chair across from me. Watching with pure, sickening delight etched onto his face. I could still picture it even as my eyes struggled to focus on the fabric covering me._**

 ** _"I think I'm going to enjoy this." He chuckled._**

 ** _I gulped and tried to thrash out of my holdings. I shook my head from side to side, hearing the man with the bucket close in on me._**

 ** _Another laugh, "Struggling won't help you now." Lin snapped his fingers, "Start the camera. I want to make sure they get everything."_**

 ** _"Fuck you Lin." I spat and regretted it as the water came flooding into my senses._**

 ** _I sputtered, trying to shake away but a hand held me in place by my forehead. I choked, the water rushing up my nose and down my throat. The bucket emptied and I heaved a deep breath only to be bombarded with a second blast. I cried. Or at least I think I did. They weren't even looking for information. This torture was just for the hell of it. Little did they know, it wouldn't be Jackson who would care about this… Happy would be the one to fly off the handle at their home video. Not even Jackson would be able to yank that lease backwards. Not once this was aired. I felt as my eyes rolled back into my head. If I wasn't going to survive this at least I'd give them a fight. I wasn't about to let these assholes think I gave up that easily._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I let out a small huff of air. Of course he didn't.

"Good to know." I pressed the gun heavily into the back of his skull, "Care enough for the details?"

Happy's expression switched, glowering. At first at me but now in regard for his President. His entire body went rigid. They were not forced to notice the state I was in. They weren't blind. They could see the bruises, and probably a few burns. It wasn't like I was trying to hide them. What struck me as odd was that no one found the need to question my haggard appearance. Were they that self-centered? I flicked my eyes away from Happy. I couldn't bear to look at him while I recounted my last three days. I stared down at the silver metal of the gun.

"They tortured me. Lin and this men." I spoke, the words wavering in my voice thick with rage. "You called me…. as I arrived at Diosa. You were caught up – _you told me_ – but we both know you were too much of a coward to face me. After lying to me, and in avoidance, Happy as well. You knew I'd see the lie all over your face. You knew Happy wouldn't have approved." I paused, taking a breath, "You gave me the job over the phone. Asked me to take out Colette for you. You put me in harm's way. You never expected her to make it through the night. Clearly you didn't bank on Lin finding out you tortured one of his men but you knew… You knew! Didn't you!?"

There was a collective inhale. I didn't know club business, but when you're kidnapped by the competition and they don't expect you to survive, they tend to divulge secrets of the trade.

I nodded, "I know, right?" I glared at all the men behind me, "I managed to out gun one of Lin's men. Fought back. For your club I might add. I shot back at them. I killed quite a few of them too. Lin noticed. Guess what he thought. He thought I was a hired hand. A bodyguard." I turned back to Jackson, shoving my gun into soft spot under his jaw, "He thought you knew he knew. He thought you hired me for added protection." I rolled my eyes, "Even told me I made my allegiances clear. Why? Because I chose to shoot at them instead of letting them kill m-"

My tirade was halted by the sound of Happy's rasp, "The truth?"

Both Jackson and I whipped around to face him. Jackson's face was tense, his guilt written all over it. My eyes were dead. Resigned in the fact that I was breaking all ties with SAMCRO after today. Happy's expression remained dormant, no change registered. He gave one quick nod. He kept his gaze trained on his President who in turn ground his teeth together at the interrogation.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _I wish I knew how long it'd been. If I still had my wits about me, I'd guess a week but it felt like longer… so much longer. When I resolved to fight – I hadn't realized what lengths they'd go to make a point. I was exhausted and if I was being honest, ready to let go._**

 ** _I breathed out, the motion of my lungs expanding causing a striking pain to sore through my side. I groaned rolling my head to the side. I jerked my arms with the movement and cringed as something sharp scratched along my forearm. My eyes snapped open. Their first mistake. I shifted, moving my arms across the underneath of the table. I felt around blindly until my finger found the protruding nail. I smiled, laughing with wild abandon. This was my chance._**

 ** _I positioned the ropes around my hands directly in line with the nail and began sawing. I listened intently to the sounds around me. I could hear murmurs from outside the door, but thankfully I was alone in the room. I continued at worked through my binds, even when my body cried out from exhaustion. I powered through. I couldn't give up. Not when I discovered one weakness. One that I could take advantage of._**

 ** _I nearly shouted with glee as the bonds broke and I brought my hands around my front. I ripped away the blindfold and rolled my eyes as I tried to adjust to the light in the room. It wasn't bright by any means, but when you've been blindfolded for days, it took a minute to adjust to your surroundings again. I pulled away the final bit of the ropes and rubbed at my wrists. They were red and had a few lacerations around them. I pulled my knees up and scooted along the table to my feet. I fumbled with the bindings there but eventually got them untied. For a world renowned gang, they used some really old school ways of tying people up. Ropes, really? Who used those anymore?_**

 ** _I flung my legs over the ledge and gingerly hopped down. I waited a few minutes, pacing back and forth to get my strength back. I had no idea what the facility was like. How was I supposed to make my escape without a plan? Fuck. I'd have to make it up on the go. I closed my eyes, took a centering breath and tiptoed towards the door._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"I called her." Jackson started, "I needed Colette out of the way. She was a reminder of Tara. I needed a clear head. So yeah – I called her." His eyes flicked to my face, indicating I was the 'her'. "I had to lie. You've both been clear on her standings when it came to the club. You're the killer for us, not her but this wasn't something I could ask of you. I needed a third party."

Happy stepped closer, but maintained a good distance from both Jackson and I, "You put her in danger?"

Hap glared at Jackson, waiting for him to answer him. Admit that he'd endangered his woman. I watched through hooded eyes. Scared at the outcome. Regardless of what happened here today, I didn't think I'd be seeing Happy again. I couldn't muster up the resolve to keep putting myself in danger for his club. Even if it was just because of my association with him.

Jackson licked his lips, "I promise you – I didn't know Lin was going to shoot up the place."

At Jackson's words I snapped. I swung my arm around, shoving both barrels into the back of his head.

"Don't." I hissed, "Don't pretend like you didn't know Lin was on to you. It wasn't just a coincidence that I was there the same night he retaliated." One stray tear escaped my eye from pure rage, "Why else would you have backed out last second?"

I jammed both guns deeper into his head, my fingers beginning to press down against the triggers. Before I was able to assassinate the man who was responsible for my kidnapping, a rough hand circled around my wrist. I didn't need to look. I knew who it was. His other hand swiped at my hair, shifting it over my shoulder and away from my neck. His fingers branched out as he traced the first mark Lin left me with. I flinched away from him, the wound still fresh. As I flinched away – my hands pulled back, the guns cradled against my stomach.

I watched in slow motion as Happy's expression hardened at my reaction to his touch. I'd never shied away from him before. This was a new occurrence for us. In a shift movement, Hap coiled his hand around Jackson's jaw, cocked his arm back and slammed his fist into his President's face.

"HAPPY!" Someone bellowed from behind us.

I stood in shock as Happy pounded into Jackson. I hadn't meant to cause a mutiny. I just wanted to kill the bastard. I was shoved off to the side as men barreled forward, two yanking Happy backwards and the others catching their President as he slumped towards the pavement. Happy was in a place of pure hatred. I knew we were close. I knew we cared, I just hadn't banked on him caring that much. That made my next decision all the more harder.

I sighed and all the eyes snapped towards me. I flicked the safety of the Glock back on and pulled open the bullet chamber. I plucked out each bullet one by one and flung them down on the ground. I opened my palm and let the Glock fall haphazardly from my grip.

"Lose my number." I warned all of them, my eyes settling on Happy's face.

I turned on my heel and walked away. I'd let them deal with their own problems. Happy wanted his President to live, the so be it but if I ever crossed paths with the blond again… He wouldn't live to tell the tale.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 ** _I pressed my ear to the crack of the door frame. I didn't hear any breathing directly outside of the room so I risked taking a peek. Without any sound I turned the door handle and inched it open. I peered through and noticed a long hallway. There was a man standing at other end, but he seemed to be alone. He was leaning with his shoulder against the wall, a semiautomatic hanging from his belt and his phone in his hand._**

 ** _I couldn't see very far past him but I did notice that it was brighter on the other side of the opening. I pushed the door open, only enough to slip through and closed it soundlessly behind me. I tiptoed along the corridor keeping my eyes sharp. Any noises, or sudden movements would give me away._**

 ** _As I neared him I held my breath. I reached up from behind him, slamming my hand around his mouth and nose while grabbing his gun and shoving it into his gut. I let off a few rounds, riddling him with fatal wounds. I backed away, keeping the gun in my hand and let him collapse into a heap on the floor. I knew I wouldn't be alone for long. Not with the sound of gunfire echoing through the warehouse. I rummaged through his pockets and smiled when I found keys to a car. I snatched them up and took off through the opening. I burst into a large room filled with shipping containers. This was going to be easier than I thought._**

 ** _I flitted through the lines, avoiding all the men that were now racing towards the sound of gunfire. I heard as Lin discovered my disappearance. His voice echoed through the building._**

 ** _"FIND HER!"_**

 ** _I reached the end of the row I was in and plastered myself against the side. If I made it past here it was home free. I chanced a glance and saw the mess of cars parked. I lifted the keys and pressed the unlock button hoping to see the flicker of lights. Thankfully one of the Audi's in the back was my saving grace. I took a deep breath and booked it. There was no turning back now. It was do or die. I reached the car without being spotted. I climbed in, rammed the keys into the ignition and started it up._**

 ** _My cover blown by the sound of the engine I saw as a few men raced towards where I was. I threw the car into reverse and the tires squealed with the force I pushed the gas pedal down with. I shot out of there like a bat out of hell. Once I was far enough away I jerked the wheel and the car spun around to face the front. Bullets snapped into the metal of the car. I ducked, switched into drive and took off._**

 ** _I weaved in and out of traffic until I hit the highway. Once I was there, I was free. No more men running after me. There was no telling how Lin would react but I doubt he'd send someone after me. He didn't seem like the kind to chase after someone he was making an example out of. He'd let it play out. See how the Sons reacted. I raced back into Charming, one destination on my mind._**

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Other than locking my front door, the first thing I did when I got home was shower. I turned the hot water faucet on, forgoing the cold. I needed to cleanse myself of my pain and torment. All at the hands of a rival gang. Oh – _oops_ – I mean club. I stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain closed behind me. I let the spray of the scalding hot water drench my body. I closed my eyes and angled my face into the spray. I needed this. This was my comfort. This was my safe place. It'd been too long since I'd been in a compromising situation. I forget what it was like to be on the other side. I was the killer – not the killee. I slammed my fists into the wall, crying out in anguish. How had this happened to me? TO ME? A goddamned assassin. Losing all steam, I slumped forward. My forehead connected with the cool tiles of the wall and I spread my hands out beside me, keeping me upright.

I stayed in the shower, reliving every second of the last 72 hours. How had I let my guard so far down that I didn't notice the set up? What would Happy really do? A punch to the face wasn't as strong of a statement as one would think. Not in our profession. While I stood there mulling things over, I heard the click of the bathroom door open. My body tensed in reaction to the sound. I flipped around, staring at the edge of the curtain, waiting. Whoever thought to come after me would be sorely mistaken. I steadied my breathing when I noticed the familiar scent waft through the steam. _Happy_. I didn't relax.

I watched as his fingers pulled at the curtain. Our eyes met immediately. We stared at one another in silence for a long minute. He shifted, the potential to come closer clear in his resolve.

I shook my head, "Go away."

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like my tone. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just needed some time to myself.

I swallowed, "Please. I need to be alone."

I saw the tick in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. After a moment of deliberation, he let go of the shower curtain and I heard the door close again behind him. I let out a breath of relief. I really wasn't prepared to have to deal with his questions. Not yet at least. I knew him well enough to not leave. He give me my moment, but he'd still be there, waiting when I got out. I turned back around to face the spray of water. It was ice cold now. I rolled my shoulders, pursing my lips together as it caused a ripple of muscles to protest. I was in bad shape. I did a quick wash, making sure most of the blood and grime was gone.

I turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the biggest towel hanging on the back of the door and wrapped myself up in it. I snagged my comb from the holder on the counter and padded towards the door. I took a deep breath, preparing for what was awaiting me. When I stepped through the door, his gaze snapped up. True to everything he was, he stayed. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed complete with his shoes. A sign that he didn't plan to stay long. I catch the grimace that graces his face for a split second. He stands, making his way towards me and guides me to the bed. I didn't need the help but in the moment I welcomed it. It felt good to have someone concerned for my wellbeing.

He sat me down. I obliged and watched as his hands assessed the damage he could see without removing the towel. He growled. Unimpressed with what he found.

"Chibs is outside." He informed me.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"No." He narrowed his eyes at me, "Let Chibs have a look."

I sighed, "Fine but help me get dressed first."

Together we managed to get myself into a sports bra and running shorts. While I settled back onto the bed, combing through my hair, Happy stepped out. He'd been only gone for a few minutes before I heard two sets of feet trudging up my stairs. I didn't look up when they approached. I kept my eyes trained on the spot on the wall in front of me. Happy entered without any qualms but I sensed as Chibs hesitated. As Happy approached I finally glanced up and Happy was staring straight down at me. I spotted the anger at himself in his eyes. Deeply embedded.

"Stop." I whisper. "You have no blame in this."

At the sound of my hoarse voice, Chibs snapped out of his indecision and came over to stand next to Hap. He had a medic bag hanging over his shoulder. Chibs and I gazed at one another, before I gave him a slight nod. He understood the permission and dropped the bag down next to me. Happy backed away, leaning against the wall. In the same spot that I was previously mesmerized with. I let Chibs work away. He smeared a cool cream over the burns and made sure to stitch up any deep gashes. All in all the damage wasn't too bad. Considering the events that caused them. Once Chibs was finished he packed up his supplies and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I blinked in shock. I'd never been close with any of the Sons, just Happy.

As he pulled away, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

I fought with the tears beginning to well. The emotion was pure and thick, laced within that brogue. I swallowed and nodded. Without another word, Chibs departed, leaving Happy and I alone.

I shivered, the air conditioning reacting with the moisture on my skin. Happy noticed. He slid out of his cut and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. He tossed it to me. I caught it, a small wince on my face from the movement. I pulled the shirt on and hugged my arms around my middle. I was tired. I crawled to the head of my bed, and curled up on what used to be Happy's side. I took a deep breath in, memorizing the scent of his cologne. I began to drift off when I heard a stirring from behind me.

I remembered Happy's presence and whispered, "Stay. For tonight."

We both recognized the finality of my words. We both knew that this was the end. I kept my distance from the club. What happened to me was a good reason why. Happy knew I wasn't going to subject myself to their turmoil. I had my own career to look after. Regardless of my feelings for the man. He also wasn't in a position to carry this forward. Not after the events between him and his President. I'd be surprised if Jackson didn't order another hit, this time for him. They took their hierarchy serious.

I waited at Happy slipped off his boots and hung his cut over my side table. He pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed behind me. I scooted up, tucking myself under the covers and allowing him to wrap his arm around my middle. I shuffled closer to his warmth, reveling in the comfort he provided. I could be weak for one night. There was nothing wrong with admitting that I was still scared.

As I drifted off into a safe slumber, I murmured to the man I'd never share a bed with again, "Thank you."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _…three months later…_

It was in the middle of the afternoon when I heard his Harley roar to a stop four houses down from mine. With my mug in my hand I walked through the house to the front window. I leaned my hip against it and plucked the curtains away to peer through. I watched as he killed the engine and sat against the seat, staring at my car. I wasn't sure if he'd seen me but I let go of the curtain, letting it flutter back into its place. I didn't know why he was here and I wasn't in the welcoming mood.

I turned away from the window, padding my way down the hallway into my living room. I sank down onto the couch and stared at the TV screen. Unconsciously my fingers brushed over the cigarette burn on my neck. I trembled at the reminder and slammed my eyes shut. I'd successfully spent the last few months healing and throwing myself back into my work. I didn't need the reminder of what happened. Not when it was still this fresh. I grabbed the remote and held down the volume button. I let the TV show blast through my speakers. I needed a distraction.

No matter how loud the TV was, I couldn't get the thought of him out of my mind. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. Of course I did. I even kept his shirt from our last night together. I never washed it. Gross, I know but I couldn't stomach ridding it of his smell. I sighed and stood back up. I went to the front and gazed out the window again. He was still in the same spot, only difference now was that he was smoking. Our gazes met and we both paused. Neither he nor I moved. I blinked and backed away from the window. He could make the first move. I'd wait for him to start this reconciliation.

 _…six hours later…_

I was leaning against the counter in my kitchen, twirling a pen in my hand and staring down at a map. I was jolted out of my concentration by a gentle knock on my front door. I checked the clock and logged that it was a little after 8 in the evening. I raised one eyebrow. Took him long enough. I dropped the pen and rounded the island. I stalked towards the door. I could see his shadow through the glass and stopped a foot away. Was I ready to face him again? I'd spent most of the day trying to ignore his presence. I realized during that time that I missed him. He'd been the closest friend I had in a long time. Someone who truly understood why I did what I did. Someone who reserved judgement. Even those that hired people like us didn't understand.

I closed my eyes and reached for the doorknob. I flicked the lock open and pulled the door towards me. Happy's head raised at the sound and I felt the leap of my stomach. He looked distraught. I bit down on my lip, unsure of how to approach he man across from me.

His shoulders raised with the breath he took and he muttered, "He's gone. Jackson is gone."

I tilted my head, processing the statement. I raised one eyebrow as it sunk in. Jackson was dead? By his hand? Did it matter anymore? I decided in that moment that it didn't. I just wanted him back. I wanted my friend, my lover. I reached forward and caught his wrist. I tugged him forward and inside. In a sudden display of affection, Happy wrapped his arms around me. I gasped at the contact, unprepared for it. After the initial shock I snaked my arms through his and around his back.

Before I could get too comfortable he pulled back, his arms restricting me from leaving.

"Little girl…" He started and I jolted at the pet name.

It had been too long since I heard him call me that.

He lifted one hand back up to his head and rubbed the snake on his skull, "SAMCRO is going legit. No more guns, no more gangs." I rolled my lips together, but he quelled my questions with one of his own, "Take my crow? Be my Old Lady?"

I took small step back, my mouth open in surprise, "What happened?"

"Everything." He shook his head, his eyes closing.

We remained silent for a moment and then he asked again, "Baby. Please. Let me give you my crow."

I avoided his gaze, my eyes flicking from object to object around the room. My head was spinning. This was all too much. Just earlier that day I was cursing his existence, unyielding in my hatred for his brothers. Now – after spending the day deciding I didn't care about who he associated with – he was asking me to make everything we had months ago official. Standing with his arms around me wasn't helping my decision making skills, but I did know I wanted to keep him around. I wasn't ready to be branded, not yet but maybe one day.

My lips lifted up into a smirk, "What's in it for me?"

He stiffened momentarily until he digested my playful gesture. He lifted his lips in a mischievous growl and tugged my back towards him. His lips crashed down into mine and I echoed his growl with one of my own. He leaned forward, bending and grasping the back of my thighs in his strong grip. He hoisted me up as I wrapped my legs around his hips and he slammed us into the closest wall.

"I missed you." He grunted around my lips.

I rolled my eyes, reaching for the bottom of his shirt, "Shush. There are more important things at hand here."

He chuckled darkly and I winked at him. I loved this man. I could admit that. I'd tell him… eventually. I was just glad to have him back in my arms. Three months away from him – rightly so or not – was too long. He never harmed me. He did the exact opposite. I shouldn't have pushed him away. I would prove to him that I was in this for the long haul.


	23. Saccharine (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard_

 **Disclaimer:** Sutter/FX own SOA

* * *

Happy Lowman. That was a name you'd always known. He was the boy from around the way. The one who's mom was widowed. The one who was always getting into trouble. The one who every other parent warned their kids from hanging out with. The one that all the parents spoke in hushed tones about. _His poor mother. That woman is doing her best. Working those long nights._ By the time you entered middle school, all your girlfriends were fawning all over him. Every girl in the school was scared of him, but that didn't stop them from having him star in their dreams every night. Oh the joy of adolescent hormones. You were always too focused on your school work to really put any stock into the kid from around the corner. He was also two years ahead of you. You weren't even vaguely interested.

It wasn't until you started high school that you had your very first encounter with him. The VP had asked you to do her a favour. They said there was a student who was in desperate need of tutoring. A student who was about to fail out of school all together. Eager to please your new administration – _and be able to add a few extra lines to your resume_ – you agreed with no questions asked. Boy, was that a mistake. If you'd known they were asking you to tutor the already tatted up bad boy, you'd have run the other direction.

Luckily for you, he was actually smart. He just didn't care for school so didn't apply himself. You spent an entire semester trying to get him to raise his grades but he wasn't interested. He passed every assignment you had him do with flying colours but would leave his actual school work blank. After not having any progress with him, the school's administration informed you that you didn't need to waste anymore of your time. Unbeknownst to him, you fought against their decision. You didn't want the school to give up on him. You tried to continue to tutor him, but once he found out that the school wasn't forcing it anymore he stopped showing up. You pestered him for weeks, attempting to make him take his schooling serious. When it became obvious that he didn't care, you eventually forgot about him. That was the last time you'd heard any mention of him…

* * *

 **~(SOA)~**

* * *

 _…_ _until you walked into a tattoo parlour, on a shady downtown street in Tacoma, Washington…._

* * *

 **~(SOA)~**

* * *

You stayed in Seattle after graduating from University. You weren't interested in moving back to your small town in Cali and your parents really didn't need a boarder. You spent years doing odd jobs from barista to waitress, until you landed a job in your field – _Graphic Design_. That's where you met your current roommate. She was a badass chick, covered from head to toe in tattoos. She was your complete opposite. You'd never even gotten an additional piercing (aside from those in your ears). You admired her uniqueness.

One random day, while you were getting dressed after a shower she noticed that you didn't have any tattoos. You explained to her that you'd always wanted one but could ever decide what you wanted to brand yourself for life with. She tutted at your choice of wording and then spent days with you trying to narrow down all your interests. She was determined to find you the perfect tattoo.

It took at least six months before you were fully comfortable with the idea. You'd explained the type of tattoo you wanted, and she came back with sketches from a few different artists. Together you picked your top 3. From there it was about discovering which style you preferred over the others.

Finally, you settled on the simple depiction of the rose you desperately wanted. When you pointed to the artwork, your roommate raised her eyebrows, as if she was surprised at who you'd chosen to ink you. When you tried to question her about her reaction she laughed you off. She called the shop and set up the appointment. Now you had to wait another two weeks, agonizing about the whole ordeal.

* * *

 **~(SOA)~**

* * *

... You stepped towards the shop and glanced around. The area seemed a bit grungy. You fought the urge to turn up your nose and gazed over at your friend. She grinned at you and beckoned you to follow after her. You kept yourself on high alert, taking in everything around you. There was a bar attached to the shop, and about a dozen Harley's parked out front. Your friend didn't pause as she slipped past a few motorcycles and up to the front door.

You watched as she burst into the joint like she owned the place. You reminded yourself that she wouldn't get you into any trouble. She was comfortable with the people here. It was out of your comfort zone but you trusted her judgement. You recalled when she noted the guy who was about to tattoo you was her go-to. He'd been the one to do most of the work on her. She told you that you were in very capable hands.

You walked in behind her and were immediately greeted by a man with a leather vest and blonde hair.

"Hey sweetheart." He winked, "You lost?"

You scoffed prepared to give the assuming asshole a piece of your mind when your friend jumped in.

"She's with me."

You glared at the blond as he turned towards your friend with a strange look.

"She's the one he's gonna be tattooing?"

Your friend chuckled and nodded, "Is he ready."

The blond glanced back at you, before shaking his head and stepping around the counter, into the back room. You swallowed down your anger at the way he'd been speaking to you, and about you but now wasn't the time to start spouting off at a stranger. You occupied your mind by admiring all the different shots of tattoos on the walls. They were all beautifully done. While you were caught up appreciating the different works of art, you were caught off guard by the sound of a new voice.

"Hey girl." The voice greeted who you could only assume was your roommate, "Isn't your appointment next month?"

The deep rasp triggered a familiarity in the back of your mind. You knew the man behind the reverb. You just couldn't place his name, or his face.

"We're still on for next month," Your friend answered, "I'm just here accompanying my friend."

You took this moment to turn around and were shocked to see who was standing next to your roommate. A person you never thought you'd see, or hear from again. Your eyebrows creased together as you stepped towards the group.

"Happy?" You asked, "Happy Lowman?"

All three heads snapped in your direction. The blond gaped at you knowing his name and your friend looked you up and down, reassessing her entire outlook of you. Her face coloured impressed. Clearly, she thought you to be a sheltered baby and now she was realizing there may be more to you than she originally thought.

Your gaze bounced from hers to Happy's and you nearly dropped into a puddle of hormones on the floor. Happy's dark eyes stared into you. He didn't even try to hide his examination of you. His eyes dragged down your torso, and then back up your legs. You gulped, feeling as though he'd just undressed you in front of the entire shop.

"This your first time?" He finally spoke.

You cursed your body at the moment. The question and his gaze caused a gush of heat between your legs and you fought the urge to cross your them and whimper. He was gorgeous. How had you never noticed before? You let out a shaky breath, realizing that he was about to tattoo you in a place that called for you to be completely topless, no bra or anything.

You had to fight through the fog that had settled over your brain. You were now knee deep in vision of Happy's bare hands caressing your naked body. That wasn't how tattoos happened. Was it too late to back out? Where did all these feelings come from? _Shit._ You needed some air.

An arm slid around your shoulders and you jumped back into reality. Your breathing was heavy and Happy's eyes were still glued to yours. You forced your breathing to level out but your heart rate remained elevated.

"You ready?" Your friend asked.

You blinked once before staring over at her.

Licking your lips, you nodded, "As I ever will be."

She gave you a brilliant smile before thrusting her hand in the direction of the boy from the block – turned multiple orgasm worthy grown man. You shook yourself mentally. Now was not the time to turn into a mess of emotions. This was a time to focus on the task ahead.

As you approached the room, your friend detoured away from you, with a quick 'I'll be back.' You stepped into the tiny room and approached the bench. Happy was already seated in his stool, laying out his ink wells, and ripping open a fresh new needle from its package.

Without so much as a glance at you he demanded, "Shirt off."

"Excuse me?" You retorted voice with indignant attitude.

He stopped and his head inched up. You regretted your tone for a second as his face shifted through a paramount of feelings. The two you could readily identify were anger, and then arousal.

"I said," He repeated, "Shirt off. Bra too."

You narrowed your eyes at him, your fingers curling around the hem of your t-shirt. Once he was sure you were listening to him, he turned away, leaving you to undress.

"I see not much has changed." You mumbled under your breath.

"I heard that." He growled back, without stopping his preparation.

You rolled your eyes and flicked open the clasp of your bra. The cool air of the establishment hit your skin and goosebumps popped up all over. You shivered, wrapping your arms over your chest. You felt the need to cover, up. Save a shred of your dignity. You were already battling at keeping your hormones in check. The least you could do was keep your outward facing persona cool.

As an answer to a silent prayer you hadn't recalled making, your roommate came through the door with three shot glasses and an unopened bottle of whiskey. Thank the _fucking_ lord. She poured the shots and instead of going for a glass you grabbed the bottle out of her hands. With one arm still covering your breasts, you knocked back the bottle of Jack.

"Shit." You heard his rasp.

You finished swallowing, wiped your mouth with the back of your arm and glared at him. Drunk as a skunk. That was going to be the only way you made it through this. You noticed the empty shot glass in his hand but he was too busy staring at your heaving chest. His lips rolled together and his tongue ran along them as his eyes met yours again. You inhaled deeply, handed the bottle back to your friend and hopped up onto the bench.

"Let's get this over with, Lowman." You grit out.

You friend roared with laughter. She thought you were nervous about the needle. She didn't need to know that you were nervous about being alone and half naked in a room with Happy _fucking_ Lowman. You couldn't trust yourself at this time. All you wanted to do was jump the man in front of you.

There were a million different possibilities running through the forefront of your mind and each one ended the same. You screaming out his name. You let out a bitter laugh. What the middle school girls wouldn't do to hear about you being here right now. This was every girl's wet dream back then. You closed your eyes, flinging your free hand over your eyes.

"It'll be fine." You friend murmured, "I promise." She kissed your forehead, "I'll be out in the main room. Scream if you need me."

You grimaced at her word choice, still fantasizing about Happy bringing you to that point. You gave her a curt nod and she warned Happy to take care of you. You laid on the table, waiting for the inevitable. You listened as Happy tinkered around. Without any warning his gloved hands traced your ribcage.

"Here?" He asked.

You dropped your arm, watching his fingers and nodded, "Yeah."

He didn't respond. He grabbed the stencil from his tray and positioned it first. One of his hands laid over yours and he guided you to pull your breast taut. You gulped at the close proximity. If only your hand wasn't there.

You mimicked his command and he peeled the protective layer off your stencil. He pressed it into your skin, rubbing each crevice to make sure it transferred. He pulled it away with a gentle touch. You gazed down at where it was placed and pouted in approval.

This was it. This was really going to happen. He turned back to his tray, dipped the needle into the black ink well and flicked the switch. When the tattoo gun spurred to life you began to shake. Happy rolled towards you and placed a calming hand on your side.

"Breath." He guided.

You loosened your grip on your chest, closed your eyes and breathed. The needle pierced your skin and you bit down on your lip. This was torture. You kept up a steady mantra in your head. Counting as high as you could in French. It was the only thing that distracted you enough not to twitch and moan in pain.

Happy never once said a word. After what felt like eighteen hours he broke away. You opened one eye to see him dipping his needle in more ink. When he rolled back to you, you prepared to close your eyes again but he stopped you.

"I'll need to hold you for this part." He informed.

You raised an eyebrow, confused, "What?"

He gave you a deadpanned expression and his hand hovered where your hand was. You stared down at your breast and then back up at him.

"Oh…" You breathed.

With reluctance you let your hand fall from your body. Happy's jaw twitched as the loss of grip caused that certain body part to bounce slightly. You gulped at the expression of pure lust that filled his face. With the gun in one hand and his other one descending closer to your body, you shivered. His hand fit over your breast and you let out an unwanted but content sigh.

In response to his touch – _aside from your sigh_ – your hips bucked in the slightest movement and the both of you froze. This wasn't how this was supposed to pan out. You needed reign yourself in. Happy's jaw tightened as he stared you down. You could see his thoughts form into tangible scenarios before your eyes. Before either of you lost your control, you brought everything back to the present.

"Let's get this over with." You hissed through your teeth.

He snapped back to the job at hand and neither of you spoke another word.

* * *

 **~(SOA)~**

* * *

Hours later, after two visits from your friend and one from the blond guy, Happy was finally finished.

"Get dressed." He grumbled as he back away from you.

Your heart jumped into your throat as you sat up, "Can I see it at least?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. It was clear that he'd forgotten that most people wanted to see what their finished tattoos looked like. Without a glance at you, he pointed to the mirror at the back of the room. You slipped off the table and stepped up to the mirror.

Your fingers hovered over the fresh ink and you grinned. You loved it. It was gorgeous. The pain was definitely worth it. You chanced a glance at Happy through the mirror and you found him with his head down, cleaning his gear. He was giving you privacy. _How thoughtful._ You thought with a sarcastic air.

With a smirk you turned back to the chair next to the bed and grabbed at your bra. You turned your back to Happy and went to drape the straps over your shoulders and Happy's hand tugged on the garment in your hand.

"Don't." He ordered.

Was he propositioning you? If he was, he was horrible at it. You yanked back on the bra and he huffed.

He pointed to your tattoo, "Not until it's healed."

You paused, connecting the dots and sighed. He reached for your shirt and handed it to you. Before you could pull it on he began fixing up the tattoo with the proper protection. He went through the whole process without ever letting his eyes stray from where his hands worked.

You kept your gaze trained on the wall in front of you. Avoidance was the best way to get through this. You waited with exaggerated patience and when he backed away again he gave you a nod of permission to put your shirt on. With your shirt covering you up and your bra clutched tightly in your hand you padded for the door. Your fingers circled around the doorknob.

Happy spoke from behind you, "Pay Kozik and used unscented cream."

You nodded, attempting to open the door but just couldn't bring yourself to do it. You couldn't let this once in a lifetime chance get away. You could hear his impatient movement as you remained in the room. Both of you were turned on. He'd been proper with you. Didn't try anything. Not even when he was handling your chest. You bowed your head, squeezing your eyes shut. This was going to be quite the story to tell at the next high school reunion. You whirled around and Happy was staring at you.

"Hypothetically speaking," You gestured between the two of you, "This could never work."

His gaze remained steady, unsure of where you were headed.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm expecting from this," You took a step towards him, "But I'm not willing to let an opportunity like this pass."

He remained rooted to his spot.

"Fair warning, I'm going to kiss you." You dropped your bra onto the bench, "Here's to hoping this leads to nowhere."

He raised his eyebrows at you, a slight smirk growing. You grabbed his shoulders, tugging him forward and slammed your mouth against his. He growled at the contact and your body melted into his. Every nerve ending in your body sparked to life and you let out a whimper. _So much for this leading nowhere._

You tightened your grip on the leather vest he wore and pressed your chest flush against his. He walked you backwards until your back was flat against the door. His fingers tangled into your hair and he yanked your head backwards. You groaned at the sting and loss of his lips.

He dipped his head lower, biting your collarbone, "You grew up."

"That tends to happen." You gasped, rolling your eyes for two reasons.

You hooked one leg around his waist and rolled your lower body into his. He let out a grunt and without any qualms you began tearing at his clothes. His hands slid beneath your shirt and back to your breasts, careful to avoid the tender skin, cupping both.

"Happy…" You groaned.

At the worst possible moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." He shouted.

But it was too late. Both of you had pulled away from one another. You scanned the room for a fix. There was no way you'd be able to screw him here. Not now. Not when your friend was standing right outside the door.

"Marker?" You asked.

He gazed down at you, trying to figure out what you were doing. You gave him a small smile, and he leaned over. His body never leaving yours. He kept you trapped against the door, where you could feel the clear outline of his hardened lower half pressing into you.

You fought with your primal instincts. You could continue this at a later date. He grabbed the marker from the desk next to you both. He handed it to you and you ripped the top off. You grabbed his arm, extended it and began to scribble your phone number across his forearm. He let out a dark chuckle when he realized what you were doing.

You pushed him away from you, "We. Will. Finish. This."

You ground out each word with conviction. This was not over. He ambushed you again, his lips bruising yours and you reveled in the feeling.

Another knock sounded and your friend yelled, "Is everything alright in there?"

You pulled away from each other for the million time. You patted your hair down, and turned to the door. You turned the doorknob and cracked the door open. Your roommate eyed you for a second before a wide grin crossed her face. She knew exactly what had happened. You stepped out into the hallway.

You glanced at Happy over your shoulder, "I mean it."

He looked down at the number on his arm and you knew he knew exactly what you were talking about.


	24. One and Only? (Happy x Reader)

**A/N:** This was a request about Happy Lowman taking someone's virginity. I've written it a little differently than you may assume.

 **WARNINGS: Adult language and adult content (it definitely gets smutty towards the end)**

 **Playlist:** _Temporary Bliss - The Cab_

 **Disclaimer: Sutter owns SOA**

* * *

Every Friday night was the same. The same music, the same booze, the same girls, the same party. It never changed. These boys were a predictable bunch. That was how I knew exactly which two Sons were now trapping me between their sides. I didn't need to glance sideways. It was always the same two men. It was like they were addicted to me. They never left me alone. They always gravitated back towards me. Even with all these Crows around. I never understood it. I never gave them a reason to follow after me. I never got caught up with either of them, or any Son for that matter. I was a friend of a friend. A woman who liked to party, drink and laugh. That was about it.

"Evening boys." I greeted them.

An arm slid around my waist and I knew it was Happy. He was the only one who actually touched me. He was more forward in his actions. Bold and sure of himself. The other man on the other hand, he was smoother with his words. He spent more time talking than any other person I knew. I was positive that he'd managed to literally talk the panties off a Crow Eater, or two.

"Hey doll." Tig slurred in my ear.

Happy's fingers brushed under the hem of my tank, skimming along my skin. Tig leaned heavily onto the bar, his elbows propping him up. From the smell of them combined, I was convinced that their breath was flammable.

"You're drunk." I pointed out.

Happy leaned in, his hard chest pressing against my side. My body warmed on contact, but I knew it was a temporary feeling. Neither of them were the kind of man to get involved with. Not when they would as easily toss me out of their bed the next morning as they would accept a new girl into it. I lifted the beer bottle to my lips and finished off the rest of the liquid. Tig's eyes fluttered as he tried to keep a steady eye on me. I smirked at his obliterated state. It always surprised me that more of them didn't end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.

"What d'ya say doll?" Tig propositioned, "Tonight's the night, don't you think?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh. That didn't take long. Didn't take long at all. I guess they always resorted to this. It wasn't like them suggesting we sleep together was new. They asked every single week. Every Friday always ended the same. With me saying no and having them give me their best disappointed faces. I wasn't entirely sure why, but tonight wasn't a night where I wanted to pander to their advances. I wasn't in the mood for their teasing and propositions. I pushed back from the bar and away from their looming figures.

"Aren't there a few Crow Eaters waiting around for you?"

Both were unperturbed with my obvious shut down. Happy's arm extended before I could get far. His hand rested lightly on my thigh, before he moved it up and down, in a caress. Tig stumbled forward, while I positioned myself to comfortably see both their faces. My new spot caused Happy's hand to fall away from me and I didn't like losing the feeling. His simple touches always gave me something to look forward too. I had a fleeting crush on the man. He didn't know, and he'd never discover that but it was something that I let myself enjoy in secret. He wanted a quick fuck, something I wasn't at liberty to give. He could get his fill with his fondling and I could revel in the adrenaline rush it gave me. Tig brought my back to attention by gripping my shoulder. He winked, a pathetic attempt at playing coy.

"You, me and Hap." Tig nodded, "It'll be a night you'll never forget. Come on, sweetheart."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "If I wanted my first time to be a threesome then I would've lost it years ago."

Tig took longer to process my comment than Happy. Happy froze at my words. He knew exactly what I'd just unintentionally divulged. I swore internally, that wasn't information I wanted to share with any of these men. Once it registered in Tig's brain he gasped.

"Are you a virgin?"

My eyes widened at the raised octave his voice had taken on, "Keep it down Trager! That's personal business that I don't want the whole world privy too."

He gulped, sensing the venom in my words. He licked his lips and threw his hands up in surrender. I straightened my shoulders and watched him spin around on his heel to chase after some more 'experienced' women. Happy didn't move. I felt his gaze on my face and I swallowed. He was never going to be so forward with me again. I frowned at the idea that he wouldn't willingly throw his arm around me anymore. I blinked once before inching around, to meet his gaze. I couldn't decipher the expression on his face, but I could make out the twitch in his jawline. He was clenching his teeth together.

"Oh fuck off." The anger soared through me and I flipped him the finger. "I'm not some little prude. I've done things. I just haven't actually found someone worth my time."

I stalked towards him, in the direction of the clubhouse doors.

When I was close enough, I growled in his ear, "I could probably suck your dick better than any of the women in here. Not that you'll ever get to experience it."

The only reason why I felt the jerk of his reaction was because I was still leaning in close to him. I gave him a hateful smirk and burst through the clubhouse doors. The party ruined. Guess it was time to call it a night. I wrapped my arms around my chest, fighting off the cool fall breeze. I stomped through the parking lot. I didn't live too far away and the walk home would do me good. I ignored the shouts from other Sons as I left the party. Thankfully no one chased after me. I wasn't in the mood to indulge a drunk mind. I'd be back in the morning, anyways. I'd catch up with everyone, I didn't tonight, then. I left my car parked in the compound. I'd need to come pick it up at some point.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks since I accidently spilled my secret. Three weeks since Tig harassed me, and three weeks since Happy had laid eyes on me. I'd hoped that after a week of staying away from the clubhouse would've let the whole situation blow over. But I was wrong. When I showed up to that Friday night party they remained on the opposite side of the room all night. Neither of them glancing at me, nor speaking to me. Tig didn't bother me so much, but with Happy ignoring me I felt the sorrow settle in my chest. I actually liked him beyond my crush. Not that it mattered now. I was nothing to him now. I went back to just being a friend of a friend. The tagalong.

I severely debated even showing up to this party, but Lyla was insistent. She wanted my presence there. She knew that the others enjoyed having me around. I whined about being too tired but she was having none of it. Like every other Friday, I found myself sitting on a bar stool, staring into the half empty bottle in front of me. I propped my elbow on the counter and rested my head in my hand. This night was turning into a colossal waste of time. I wasn't even having any fun. It was at that point in the night where everyone started pairing off, or tripling off. I was left to drink alone with the Prospect.

"Whiskey!" Someone demanded as they stumbled up to the bar and knocked into me.

Losing my grip on the bar, I toppled sideways. I flailed, too tipsy to grab anything. I felt as the seat began to slip out from under me and I cursed. This was going to cause the worst bruise. I reached out for the stool next to me but a calloused hand gripped around my bicep. The strong arm pulled me back up right and I raised one hand to flip my hair out of my face. I looked up to thank my saviour when I found his dark eyes staring down at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Unimpressed that he'd chosen that moment to approach me. His expression darkened as I ripped my arm out of his grip. I didn't need his help. I brushed my arm off, a show of rejecting his touch.

"Oooohhh looks like a lover's quarrel." The intoxicated idiot beside us spoke.

We both spun around and found Juice waggling his eyebrows at us. I shook my head. Of course it would be Juice to notice.

I shrugged, "Apparently I'm not good enough for someone like _him_."

Happy's head turned back to me but I didn't meet his gaze. He was the one who was avoiding me. Not the other way around. He didn't get to decide to be mad now. Not at a tiny little comment. Not when he'd effective decided I was nothing to him. Juice's eyes widened at my remark and I gave him a strained smile. I hopped down from the stool and edged around Happy before escaping from his presence for a second time.

When I reached for the front door, a hand circled around my wrist. I jerked away from the touch but it wouldn't let up. I spun around to find Happy pulling me towards him.

"Let go." I seethed.

He blinked, registering the anger in my voice. His eyes roamed over my body, reading my stiffened stance.

"Follow me." He spoke, dragging me back into the frays of the party.

"Happy." I hissed.

I struggled against his hold but he wouldn't let go. He ignored me, pulling me down the hall towards the dorm rooms. He opened one at random and tugged me through before slamming the door shut behind me. I yanked my arm away from him. This time he let go. I rounded back towards the door but he stuck his boot against it.

"Is that what you think?" His rasp echoed throughout the small room.

I rolled my lips together, "Fuck off Hap. It's fairly obvious what you think. Why else would you disregard my existence entirely?"

I wrapped my fingers around the door handle but he stopped me by pressing his palm to the back of the door. I groaned and went to tug harder when he broke his silence.

"I'm not worth it." He growled.

I rolled my eyes, not interested in whatever his excuse was going to be. I fiddled with the handle for a minute before his words set in. I shot backwards, away from him.

"What did you say?" I blinked.

I couldn't process his confession. He didn't think he was worth it? Did he even realize that he was a dream written to life? He was literally the biker that all those romance novels detailed. He was the epitome of what every 'good girl' was looking for in her 'bad boy'.

His gaze bore into mine, "You heard me."

I shook my head, "You don't get to decide who I think is worth it or not. This is my body. This is something I get to share at will. Not something you get to make decisions about, without my input." Clearly he wasn't prepared for my onslaught. I stalked towards him, my pointer finger extended, "How do you even know I wanted it to be you? What if I wanted Tig, or Jax, or Juice, or Chibs, or Bobby, or Clay for that matter?" He swallowed as I closed in on him, "What if it wasn't you I had a crush on. This decision isn't something you get to make the final call on."

His eyes darkened at something I said and I threw my shoulders backwards. I tilted my head at him, a wary glint to my eyes. He resembled a predator who'd cornered his prey. What changed?

"You have a crush on me?" He licked his lips.

I blinked. Well shit. I was all about revealing all my deep dark secrets to him, now wasn't I? I took one step back and he matched it with a step forward. I raised an arm, pressing my palm into his chest to stop his pursuit.

"That's not the point." I tried to argue.

He smirked, "You sure about that?"

"I don't do temporary." I ground out.

He raised one eyebrow in a suggestive manner, "Who said anything about temporary?"

I scoffed, "Your whole existence screams it, Hap."

"I could make a minor change… If it meant you'd be the one in my bed." He licked his lips.

I swallowed, heat rushing to the apex between my legs. This wasn't what I'd been expecting. A fight, maybe, but him offering to make changes to his lifestyle for me… No. That didn't seem real.

"Sorry if I'm not inclined to believe you." I whispered.

He leaned in closer, "Little girl. I don't take these things lightly."

I bit down on my lip, "How can I trust that you're not just going to up and run tomorrow morning?"

"You can't." He growled.

My breathing hitched. I wanted this. I wanted this really bad. He was openly admitting that I couldn't trust that he wasn't speaking just to get in my pants. He was right though, I'd never heard him make the kind of promise he made me to anyone before. He wasn't one to charm his way into the bedroom. It was either a clear yes or no. If it was a no, he'd turn the other direction and find someone else willing.

"What's it going to be?" He asked.

He reached out and dipped his hands under my shirt. His hands splayed across my stomach and I inhaled sharply. My head fell back at the simple caress. It felt good to have him touching me. _Fuck it_. I really did want this. I swung my arm around his neck and yanked him closer. His mouth broke into a sinister grin. His mouth met mine in a flurry and before I knew it we were both ripping at each other's clothes.

Donned in only our underwear, he stroked down my bare legs. Hooking his hands behind my knees he dragged them up. I hopped up with his momentum and he circled my limbs around his hips. I threw my head backwards as his lips connected with my collarbone. My breathing was heavy and I felt his smile against my skin. He carried me towards the bed, hovering at the edge. In a fit of lust I bucked my hips into his. He nearly lost his grip at the contact but instead he lowered me down onto the mattress.

"We'll start off slow."

He fell to his knees before me, his fingers looped under my boy shorts, dragging them down to my feet. He ran his tongue along his lips. I let out a whimper of anticipation, I knew exactly what his plan was. He took his time. Pushing my legs open he littered open mouth kissed up each leg and down the other. I twitched under his ministrations. He knew how to tease.

"Happy." I whined.

As if satisfied with my begging his mouth connected with my lower body and I let out a yell of finality.

"Oh god, yes."

When I couldn't handle any more of his teasing I cupped his face with my hands and brought him back up. His eyes darted to mine and I let out a shaking breath.

"I don't want to wait." I pleaded, "I've waited long enough. I want it. Now."

He laughed at my obvious need. His hands gripped the side of the bed as he hoisted himself back up. I scooted backwards, giving him more room. He slid his hands on the covers next to my body, lowering himself to cover my entire being. I felt as my pupils dilated, prepared for the next course of action. I reached forward, fisting the fabric of his boxers in my hands and pulling them down. Once free of all his clothing I bent my knees, dragging my legs up to encase him. With a tentative touch, I laid my hands on his shoulders. I swept one hand over his bald head and he closed his eyes at the caress. When his eyes opened again he seemed conflicted.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "There's no turning back after this."

I huffed at his tiny show of insecurity, "Who knew the big bad biker was scared about sleeping with a virgin?"

He bowed forward, nipping at my collarbone making me moan.

"I'm not scared sweetheart." His rasp filtered into my ears, "I'm making sure you aren't rushing into anything. This is an important decision to make."

I paused at that. I didn't expect him to be so conscientious. He wasn't going to push. Guilt hit me for a moment. I'd labeled him all wrong. He wasn't the hardened, 'don't give a shit about women' man I thought him to be. I ran through every close encounter I'd had in my life. I always found something wrong with each man I'd been with. Maybe I overthought my actions too much. That could explain why I waited this long. Happy was the opposite of everything I'd always gone for and he was turning out to be the best decision I'd ever made. This was right. I didn't need to think about it. I just knew. Call it intuition but I'd never regret this night.

"Yes, Happy." I confirmed, kissing his forehead.

He growled at the confirmation, "This might hurt."

I let out a breathy laugh, "I may have never had sex, but I'm not new at this whole ordeal. I know how it works."

He grunted, silencing me with a lustful glare. His hand dropped between us and he tested the waters first, checking to see if I was indeed ready for this. His body slumped into mine at his findings. He slid his fingers against me, making my body writhe beneath him. I locked his lips against mine, rolling into his movements.

He pulled back, "Condom?"

I shook my head, "On the pill."

It never occurred to me before, but it may have sounded strange for someone as un-sexually active as myself to be on the pill. Call it precaution? All I knew was that I was proud of my pro-activeness in this moment. Without warning his hand disappeared and I felt a much thicker object at my entrance. I breathed in deeply, squeezing my eyes shut. He pushed into me and I gasped. It didn't hurt. It felt good. He stopped, assuming he'd hurt me. I clawed at his back, needing more of him.

"No. Don't stop." I groaned out.

He swore as he buried himself fully. He paused, probably waiting for my body to adjust but I wasn't having that. This wasn't the experience I thought it would be. I wasn't in any discomfort. He felt amazing. I rocked my hips, his elbows gave out and he felt against me. I continued to move my body against his, wishing for more friction.

"Please." I whimpered.

He gained his bearings back and propped himself above me. His mouth slammed into mine. I met him with equal fervor and his pace picked up. My head fell back against the blankets as my breathing hitched. I fisted the fabric under me and lifted my hips, elevating the pleasure roaring through me. He grunted at the slight change of position. None of my dreams had ever been this good. All that time using my hands were blown out of the water. I should have invested in that vibrator. Now I understood the appeal behind sex toys. That familiar swirl of oncoming orgasm settled in my abdomen. In response to being close to the edge, I met Happy's thrusts with my own. His head bowed at the accelerated pace I was setting. He knew I was almost there. He leaned back, grabbed my hips and guided me more forcibly into him. I let out a cry. It felt so good.

"Come on little girl." He growled, "Let it out."

A few movements later and I was crashing down over the waves of my release. I screamed. I swore. I called out his name. My reaction sent him barreling over and he twitched above me, a grunt of satisfaction. I rolled my body back and forth, coaxing the rest of his release from him. He finally collapsed onto the bed next to me, where I was wiping the sweat away from my forehead. We laid there in post bliss. My mind was racing. That was better than anything I'd read or imagined.

Once our highs had settled, the world around us came flooding back to reality. I could hear the pounding music from the party still going, and even a few muffled screams. I realized they were probably Crow Eaters with other Sons and embarrassment wracked my body. I stiffened in my spot on the bed. Happy must have noticed because he laughed.

"No one heard."

I rolled over to face him, fixing him with a glare.

"Crows like to overcompensate."

I smacked him lightly, "You better be right."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "Doesn't mean they won't know. Seeing you leave my room will be a tell all."

I guess having sex with a Son at one of their parties wasn't the best idea. I probably should've just invited him over to mine. Or told him to wait a night. Damn heat of the moment. Oh well. Nothing to be done about it now.

I shrugged, snuggling against his warmth, "You were worth it."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I groaned at the sudden change of lighting in the room. I flung my arm over my eyes and attempted to pull the covers up to cover my face. His hand caught mine, stopping me and I glared at him. He was fully dressed. Regret dropped into the pit of my stomach. Was this the morning I feared? Why was he dressed? Was he going to kick me to the curb? Thank me for a good time and never want to see me again. His other hand lifted and he tossed my clothes towards me. I inhaled, my fears coming to life. I fought the tears ready to spill over.

"Get dressed." He demanded.

I blinked back the water welling in my eyes, and reached for my clothes with shaking hands. Happy noticed the change in my demeanour and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm taking you to breakfast little girl." He grumbled. "A date."

My eyes snapped up to his, clutching my shirt. His eyes were soft, apologizing for his brash way of speaking. I let out a breath and the tears boiled over in relief.

"Why are you crying?" He backed away, confused.

I shook my head, wiping the unnecessary moisture away, "Don't worry about it."

I gave him a watery smile. He shook his head, still confused but settled against his dresser to wait. I tugged my shirt over my head and threw the covers away to continue dressing. I managed to take a few calming breaths and slowed down my heart rate. Happy was exceeding all my expectations. I really needed to stop making snap judgements of people.

I shimmied my jeans up my legs and asked, "So…. Where're you taking me?"


	25. It Ain't A Crime (Happy x OC)

**Playlist:** _Cold As Ice - Foreigner_ , _U Mad (feat. Kanye West) - Vic Mensa_ , & _LUV [Remix] (feat. Sean Paul) - Tory Lanez_

* * *

They all sat around the chapel's table, voting on their latest retaliation efforts. Lee counted the unanimous 'Yay' and slammed his gavel down on the table. The men began to murmur, agreeing with the measures to be taken and thrilled to get to drinking. It was Friday after all.

"Wait!" Lee stood up, gesturing to the group to wait. They all turned their attention to him, "I hired a new bartender. Be nice."

A few eyebrows raised at his announcement. They knew about the bar being short staffed, but they didn't think he'd been in the market for more employees. Needless to say, the boys were intrigued. He'd never warned them to be nice before. He thought about the woman he hired. She was far from timid, but she'd be a shock to the rest of the boys. They definitely wouldn't expect her to be standing behind their bar, doling out the shots.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He followed behind his brothers, down the hall and into the main room. Each one of them was interested to see who their new bartender was, but he wasn't as excited as Kozik or Bowie. They were already planning their pickup lines and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes they could be too childish for his liking. He brushed past them, ignoring Kozik's feigned offense. He strode out before the group of them, rounding the corner and spotting the long ponytail of their new bartender. Her back was to him and he took the time to give her a piercing once over, memorizing the outer curve of her ass, the way it poked out with her posture. He examined her further and registered the stiff straightened position of her spine and the way her shoulders were pulled back, her head held high. She was confident.

After a minute he realized that she was wearing a cardigan. He raised one eyebrow, now taking the time to assess her clothing. She was wearing dark blue jeans, snug to her body, as well as a loose white tank top and a light brown cardigan. She was completely covered. No extra skin showing anywhere. He couldn't help but think privileged rich princess with the way she was dressed. Not the type of woman you would expect to see behind the counter. He felt as Kozik and Bowie came up behind him, flanking each of his sides. Kozik leaned with one arm on the bar and gave him a sly smirk. Bowie nodded, hyped up with the anticipation. Kozik adjusted his shoulders, appearing aloof.

He tapped two fingers against the bar, catching her attention. She didn't turn around, but they all noticed as she minutely turned her head, eyes glancing over her shoulder. She waited for Kozik to speak, causing a few more Sons to meander over and book the attitude rolling off her in waves. Kozik licked his lips. The girl was giving his brother a hard time. Happy took a seat, enjoying the power struggle between the new girl and Kozik. He gave her another glance and decided that he liked her. She'd do well here, being able to stand her own. He leaned back against the stool, tossing a toothpick into his mouth and egging Kozik on with a slight nod.

Kozik steeled his resolve, smiling full force for her, "I'll take a shot of Jack with that ass."

Kozik's tongue darted across his lips and they watched as her back stiffened. The excitement in the air thickened around them. Silent bets were popping up between them. Would she wheel around and hit him? Or would she be flattered by the shitty line? Happy kept his eyes on the woman as she raised her head to peer out at the blond man behind her. She locked eyes with Kozik through the mirror in front of her. She flung the rag over her shoulder and placed the beer glass in her hand down gently. She reached over for a shot glass while simultaneously grabbing a bottle of Jack. She tipped the bottle into the tiny cup. Once it was full she placed the alcohol bottle back on the shelf and finally turned around.

Everyone stared up at her, meeting her cold eyes. They were an ice blue, with thick black eye lashes lacing them. She blinked, pushing the shot glass towards Kozik's hand. As she moved it across the counter, she bowed, giving them all a glance down her shirt.

With a deadpanned face, no smirk or anything, she spoke, "Not interested."

A collective inhale sounded through the group and Kozik's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He'd never been turned down when he used that particular smile. It didn't even faze her. Happy shifted his gaze from his brother back to the blonde at the bar. Happy was quick to pick up that along with covering most of her skin, she even managed to keep most of her cleavage covered. He trained his gaze on her chest, longer than he preferred but he could definitely make out the generous size she had under that shirt. He felt eyes on him and flicked his eyes up to find her glaring at him with pure disdain colouring her expression.

"Anything else?" She intoned his direction.

He bit down on his tongue, unaccustomed to being challenged so openly. He hadn't expected her to so closed off. Every woman who walked into this part of town, into this bar, was here for one reason. They wanted the leather. They wanted a taste of their lifestyle. He couldn't help but wonder where she came from. Did she know Lee? He watched as she reached for the rag at her shoulder and he recalled that she asked him a question. Well if she wanted to play hard, he could play the game right back at her.

"A beer." He ordered.

He caught the subtle narrowing of her eyes, but she remained tight lipped. It seemed Kozik was the only one to grind her gears. He'd keep an eye on this one. It was too eerie to have a woman around them who wasn't swooning and throwing herself at any Son walking. She dropped a coaster down on the bar in between them, popped the top off the bottle and settled the beer in front of him. Without a thank you he stood, wrapped his fingers around the bottle and turned away from her, searching for the nearest crow.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _… two months later…_

"Jesus Lee." Kozik whined, "Why did you hire her?"

Happy's ears caught the drift of the conversation and he perked up. Leaning closer into the booth. Kozik was scowling at the blonde bartender as she lined up drink after drink. She had been working here, every night, and had yet to crack a smile. More bets had sprung up, and even a few jokes about how she must be a woman after Happy's heart. They were one in the same, the boys taunted. Neither of them smiled, nor spoke much.

Happy could admit to himself that he found her presence refreshing. When crows were getting on his case he'd spend a while sitting at the bar. None of the girls liked being around her because she didn't have any time for their pathetic talk. She became his solace in a silent way. He eventually noticed that she'd been slowly warming up to him. Instead of having to ask for a beer, if she spotted him breaking away from the crowd she'd have a fresh drink place at his usual spot at the bar. Neither of them had spoken to each other yet, but he appreciated her small gestures. He never felt the need to try and bed her. He knew she'd turn him down and he wasn't into working for something he got for free.

"She's a good fit." Lee answered.

Kozik scoffed, "You're joking, right? She hates everything."

Lee chuckled, "Happy gets along with her just fine. You're just sore that she always turns you down."

Happy tried not to react at hearing Lee's observation. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed that she seemed to have taken a – albeit minor – liking to him. Kozik chose to zero in on Lee's first comment, instead of acknowledging that maybe the woman just wasn't all that into him. Kozik switched his gaze from the bar over to him. Happy chose to ignore the attention and continued to watch the crows swirling around the makeshift pole they had in the corner.

"You banging her?" Kozik finally asked.

Happy turned to him, face deadpanned and stared. Of course he wasn't sleeping with her. What kind of dumbass question was that? Kozik needed to learn how to take a hint. The girl just didn't like him. Lee and Donut burst into laughter at Happy's expression and Kozik rolled his eyes. At least the idiot could understand his facial queues. Donut skipped into another topic and he went back to staring at the crows. Once he figured it was safe, and the rest were distracted, he let his eyes flick over to the woman behind the bar.

She still dressed like a prep, all proper and with jewellery that screamed privilege. Regardless of the drastic difference she exhibited to their environment, he respected her. She held her weight. Never backing down and had a resolve that rivaled his own. That didn't mean he liked her. There was a vast difference between respect and developing a liking to someone. He was still wary of her. She wasn't trying to fit in. It was like she was just here as a job and then left to be an entirely different person.

As if she felt his gaze on her she peered up from where she was pouring a mixed drink and their eyes locked together. She gave him a slight nod, invisible to everyone else but him. He acknowledged her greeting with a nod of his own. Maybe she was interested. He watched her for a few more minutes. He never noticed the way she swung her hips as she walked, nor the way she shifted her hair over one shoulder. Unfortunately for him, he realised there was something about the way she held herself that called to him.

"Hap?" Lee called to him.

Happy tuned back into their conversation, emitting a few grunts at the appropriate moments but ultimately having his attention torn from the woman on the other side of the establishment. His speculations about her pushed to the back of his mind… for now.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

The bar had closed down an hour ago and Happy found himself restless. All his brothers were either home with their Old Lady's or drowning in a bed of crow. He needed some fresh air. The smell of stale booze and pussy was giving him a headache. He pulled on his hoodie and slid into his cut. Grabbing his keys, he kicked the back door open, letting it slam closed behind him. He briefly registered that the blonde bartender's car was still parked out there. It struck him as off that she hadn't driven off in it but it wasn't any of his business. He straddled his Harley, turning the ignition and having it roar to life into the dead of night. He fastened his helmet to his head and pushed off the curb, coasting down the back alley before ripping off down the main street.

He drove around mindlessly, enjoying the crisp autumn night. He tilted with every turn. He let his mind blank, the rumble of his engine consuming his entire being. He neared a residential area and made a quick right, rolling down a side street. He wasn't in the safest part of town, but he knew how to handle himself. He continued down the street, catching sights of a few drug deals happening but ignoring it as he went. It was none of his business what others chose to spend their money on. As he neared the end of the street, he noticed a lone woman walking with her hands shoved into her pockets. He watched her for a moment, when he recognized the Keds on the woman's feet. It was their bartender.

He coasted towards her, knowing that she heard him approach but still preferred to make his presence known. He pulled up next to her and she barely spared him a side glance. He shook his head at her stubbornness. He flicked out his kickstand and slipped off, catching up to her in three long strides. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She grabbed his hand and spun him around, pining the arm attached to his hand around his back. He let out an amused huff. She hadn't hurt him, but he knew that if she meant to she could have.

"Are you following me?" She demanded.

He shook his head, "No."

She scoffed and shoved him away from her. When he straightened himself out, feeling a bit put out at her attitude, she had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You lost?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do I look lost?" She studied his face for a moment, seeing that he did actually think she'd taken a wrong turn, "I know where I am. I know where I'm going. I don't need you to feel validated by acting like a big man helping the poor princess out from the wrong side of town."

Her audacity infuriated him. His nostrils flared. He ground his teeth together. Thinking that their conversation was over she spun on her heel and began walking away from him. Honestly he didn't care what could potentially happen to her, walking these streets alone. But he reminded himself that Lee went out of his way to hire her. There had to be a reason. He took a deep breath. If she had been anyone else, man or woman, he'd have taught her that no one spoke to him the way she just did. But again, Lee. He remained still as she made it a good five feet from him. He couldn't leave, not yet. Even if she turned down his offer again, at least he made the effort. That would stand for something with Lee. If anything should happen to her.

He took a step forward, speeding up to close the distance between them. He could make out that she'd shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and felt her back stiffen when he closed in on her. He reached out, grabbing her elbow. He only meant to stop her, with a firm but gentle touch. He hadn't meant to yank her that hard, but her momentum caught them in a weird position and he ended up jerking her entire hand out of her pocket.

"What is wrong wi – " She started to scold him until she noticed as the chain in her hand was slipping through her fingers.

She hollered and shoved him away, reaching forward to try and catch the chain. He staggered backwards, his nostrils flaring at the fact that she'd laid hands on him a second time. Before he had a chance to blow his top, he heard a wrecked sob escape the woman. His gaze snapped up to see her, trying and failing, to catch whatever had been in her hand. He zeroed in on the chain. He swallowed hard. The double rings hit the pavement, bouncing up and then aiming directly for the sewer grate. The blonde scrambled forward, reaching to hook a finger in the chain but missing by a centimetre. As he watched the chain slide out of her grasp he registered exactly what he was looking at – _and if he wasn't mistaken_ – he was watching a wedding band and engagement ring disappearing from view.

The night around them froze. Everything was silent. He glanced around. There wasn't a soul on the street. He glanced back at the woman. She was kneeling over top the grate, completely still. She didn't make a noise, nor a movement. He ground his teeth together. He fucked up. That much was obvious. HE shifted in his spot, his boot crunching against the pavement and it seemed to snap the bartender back to reality. Her head hung forward, hands catching her face and he could make out the stifled sobs she was holding back. They gradually became louder until her entire body was shaking and she was wiping furiously at her cheeks. Shit. He was in trouble now. He had no idea how to handle a crying woman. Especially when it was his fault. This had been purely an accident and he was at a loss. He could only come up with one idea. He aimed to take a tentative step towards her but she whipped her gaze around to his. Her eyes were bloodshot and menacing. She zeroed in on his outstretched arm, and she bared her teeth at him in a growl.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

He dropped his arm, letting it swing back to his side. She turned back to the sewer grate, her hands left palm up and limp in her lap. He heard the faint muttering of her repeating 'no' over and over again. He really fucked up. He backed away, returning to his bike. He didn't expect her to show up at the clubhouse ever again. Not after tonight. He should have just left her alone when she made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him or his help. The Harley roared to life on the quiet street and he noticed that she didn't even startle at the noise. He rode away, the scene of her defeated slouch burned into his subconscious.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

It was five minutes into her shift and she still wasn't there. He couldn't say he was surprised. He poured himself a shot, downed it and closed his eyes. He'd have to be the one to tell Lee. Admit to the fact that he made a mistake. He rolled his neck, cracking out the stress build up. He pushed away from the bar and turned towards his President. Straightening his back, he took a step forward but was halted by the distinct slamming of the back door. He threw a glance over his shoulder to find the bartender brushing her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail. He paused, surprised that she came back. He turned to fully face her, prepared to have her lash out but he was meant with nothing.

She brushed past him without the tiniest bit of acknowledgement. He gritted his teeth together. He couldn't argue that he didn't deserve her cold shoulder, but if she kept it up, it'd become obvious to the rest of the club. He was royally fucked. He trudged towards the table where he was initially headed, this time in need of a drink instead of uttering a confession. He slumped down into the booth and Kozik laughed at his pissed off demeanour. Of course Kozik would find something about his state funny. Oh, the irony.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _… three weeks later …_

For reasons she couldn't explain, tonight was harder than most. She reached down into her pocket, searching for her wedding band to rub. It was her nervous tick. She remembered halfway into her jeans that it was no longer there. Lost forever. It was bad enough that she'd lost her husband, now she didn't even have a reminder of the bond they had. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to overcome her anxiety attack and went back to dishing out drink after drink.

Hours later, she realised what was causing her the unwanted stress. Him. His eyes never left her. He'd been watching her since she walked in the bar. It wasn't like he didn't watch her normally, but tonight was different. Tonight he'd been blatant about it. He wasn't even trying to hide it from his 'brothers'. Maybe he'd finally reached his boiling point. Wanting to know why she kept mum on the fact that he'd single-handedly ruined her life. If had wanted everyone to know her past, then she would have told someone. But it was none of their business. She wasn't here to make friends. She wasn't here to be friendly. She was here as an escape, until she figured out where she was going to go. What she needed right now was the space to mourn. Something that her real family hadn't been letting her do.

Maybe he was suddenly more obsessed with her because she hadn't acknowledged any of his pathetic attempts at an apology. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he'd been the one to fix her car after it broke down. She even knew it was him who continually made sure none of the crows harassed her. It was all a bunch of little things he'd been doing around her and for her. It was his way of repentance. Not that she'd ever grant him forgiveness. He had no idea how severe he'd messed up.

She breathed in deeply, focussing her attention on pouring out the dozen shots ordered. She made sure each was paired with a slice of lime and she even pushed three salt shakers towards the group of women. Eventually his stare eased up and she felt like now was a good time to escape and take a breather. She left one of the prospects in charge while she booked it to the back, bee lining it for the bathroom.

She pushed through the swinging door, going straight for the nearest sink. She flicked on the cold water, fingers gripping the sides of the basin. She hung her head, eyes closed tight and breathing in even time. She breathed in, held for ten seconds and then let it out. Only to repeat the entire breathing process again. It didn't stop the oncoming panic attack, but it helped ease it. She rode through the waves of her anxiety, oddly lucid and able to keep her mind from losing its grip completely. Her breathing evened out on its own and she cupped her hands under the spray of freezing cold water. She splashed a decent amount on her face, cooling her and shocking her in the same moment. She reached for the paper towel roll and ripped a few pieces before padding against her face to rid herself of the moisture.

She tossed the paper into the trash, making for the door. She pulled it open and stepped into the hall. She raised her head to continue on back to the bar when she found him standing across from the door. She startled, clutching her hand to her heart and – to her disappointment – letting out a yelp. He lifted his head at her sound. She watched as his pupil's dilated at her presence. It struck her as strange to have that kind of reaction. The most popular reasons for dilated pupils were being high, or arousal. She narrowed her eyes at him and moved to shuffle away from him.

He reached out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, stopping her from moving on. She hissed at his touch and whirled around prepared to give him a verbal lashing. The last time he grabbed her without her consent he'd lost her most prized possession. Was he really up for her to tear him to shreds? She had nothing left to lose, that much was sure. Before she had a chance to throw every last ounce of her anger at him, he pried the fingers on her other hand open and dropped something cold and metal into it. She inhaled, recognizing that familiar feeling. Her breathing hitched until she held it for an indefinite amount of time.

Her lungs began to scream for air but she couldn't bring herself to breathe. Her eyes were locked onto his. He'd gone back. He'd found a way to get them back to her. Her rings. They were back. Or… at least she thought they were. She still hadn't found the courage to look down into her hand. Her lips rolled together. She stood stiff, praying that this wasn't a dream. His stance mirrored her own, all except for those dilated pupils. She sniffed, relieving him of her gaze and looked down. There in her hand was her wedding band, and the family heirloom engagement ring. She ripped her hand out of his grasp to cover her mouth as a strangled noise escaped her.

Tears filled her eyes and she fisted her fingers around the rings. She felt whole again. She had a piece of him back. In a moment of clouded judgement she threw herself at him. His entire body stiffened when her arms wrapped around his neck. She sobbed openly into the crook of his neck, ecstatic that she finally had the only connection to her husband back. She didn't even care that the reason she'd lost it in the first place was the man she was hugging right now. She was just happy to have her little bit of sanity left.

Once she'd composed herself she pushed away. Standing only an arm's length away from him she met his eyes once again. She watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. She offered him a strained, but appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He nodded, avoiding her gaze entirely. He hadn't expected her to have a breakdown and then embrace him. He figured she'd accept her rings and move on. The woman was an enigma. One that he couldn't seem to get off his mind. Nothing helped. Not even trying to drown himself in crows. Even sleep evaded him. He couldn't rid his mind of her defeated position, knowing it was his fault. He'd never felt that kind of guilt before. Ask him to murder anyone and even a mother's cry didn't shift his state of being. But for some reason, this silent woman, the woman who reminded him of himself managed to dredge up foreign feelings within him. That's ultimately what led him to going back to the same sewer grate to rip it up and rummage through the garbage there until he found her rings again.

He waited until she left, disappearing around the corner and back into the bar before he took a breath. He rubbed a hand down his face, trying to decipher her reaction. He'd expected her to continue hating him. If he was in her position, he would have. He had no idea what was going through her mind and for reasons unfathomable to him, he couldn't help but want to know. He had no idea who this woman was, where she came from or why she seemed to consume him. Frustrated, he ran a hand down his face and stomped towards the back exit. He needed some air.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _… ten months later …_

She stalked up to the pole and ripped down the poster form it. She crumpled it up in her hand and stormed into the bar. She went right to the sink in the kitchen, pulled her lighter out of her pocket and lit the damn missing person's poster a flame. She dropped it into the metal basin and watched as her face distorted and burned away.

"You alright?" His voice came from behind her.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in before turning to find Happy standing just inside the kitchen door. She nodded. He didn't look convinced but that's because he could read her now. They'd grown closer since the incident. She stepped towards the doors, planning to head out and start her shift but he stopped her, one hand on her shoulder.

"Take the night off." He offered.

She shook her head, "It'll just make things worse."

He licked his lips, understanding. It would leave too much time for her to think. For her to dwell. Her family was looking for her. Why it took them this long was behind her – and him – but they were out in full force now. He squeezed her shoulder as a show of reassurance and she wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing back. She knew he'd be there for her. He had been since that night on her walk back home. She could honestly call him her friend. Not that she'd ever say it aloud. She knew he knew. Easy as that. She brushed past him, into the frays and continued out her night as always.

On her break he met her out back, where they sat in amicable silence. It was their thing. That was also when she'd first introduced herself to him. Three weeks and one day after getting her rings back. He joined her outside on her break and she formally introduced herself. She had to ask him to repeat his name four times before she actually believed and even then she was skeptical. It pissed him off but in an amused way. From that point he was always around. Even when her shifts were over. He'd wait for her out back, and escort her home. He'd follow close behind her shitbox of a car, waiting until she was home, inside and the doors locked, before he drove away again. It was their routine. She was comforted by his presence. It helped her heal. Helped her move on. She'd tell him one day, that he was the catalyst that helped her realize she was wasting away. That her late husband wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her life living a half one. She wasn't fully over it but she was making strides towards being her own woman again.

It wasn't until three days later when everything she'd built was blown to shit. She came around back, as she always did and found a dozen more posters in the same spot she'd torn down the first one. She scowled and ripped them all down, storming into the bar and aiming for the trash. However she was stopped, abruptly by Happy's menacing scowl. She narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Go home." He warned, "Take the night off."

She was still fuming over the posters and didn't heed his warning, shoving around him with a roll of her eyes. When she emerged into the bar area, she really wished she'd listened to him. Sitting at the bar, fingering a glass of water was her younger sister.

"Penny." She growled.

Penny's head snapped up and she breathed in relief at the sight of her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

Penny had the audacity to look confused, "You belong with your family. At home."

"This is my home now." She explained.

Penny hissed, "Here? Lucy, come on. This place is a dump and you're surrounded by…" Her voice lowered and she whispered, "bikers."

"What's that Pen?" She raised her voice, "Did you say bikers? What's wrong with that?"

"Shhh!" Penny panicked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come home Lucy." Penny pleaded, "We need you back."

She scoffed, turning her back on her sister, "You didn't need me for a whole year. Did my absence finally put a dent in _mommy_ and _daddy's_ precious image?"

"LUCY!" Penny yelled, "They love you. You know that."

"No. They don't." I spoke, the words echoing around us.

"He wouldn't approve of this, you know." Penny tried a different tactic.

She stiffened at what who her sister was speaking of. Happy, and a few other boys chose this moment to entire the bar. Apparently giving her, her privacy wasn't something they were going to adhere to when her entire past was brought up.

"He wouldn't allow you to be gallivanting around with – with these kind of people." Penny spit out.

Her fingers tightened around the neck of the nearest bottle, "Shut up."

Penny laughed, humourless, "I can't believe you'd sully his memory by cowering away, and sleeping around with random men."

Something within her snapped. She never knew him like she did. He was her husband, not Penny's. She had no idea what she was saying.

"I said shut up!" She screamed, whirling around and whipping the full bottle of Jack Daniels across the bar.

It smashed against the mirror of the booth directly behind her sister and sprayed all over the establishment. Penny screamed in terror, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"See?!" Penny yelled, "You've turned into a heathen. You think he'd like to see you for what you've become?!"

She grabbed another bottle, raising it before a solid body stepped in front of her. Happy ringed his fingers around her wrist and held it steady. Lee and Kozik were approaching Penny. She saw the terror flicker through her sister's eyes.

"Get out." She hissed at her sister, "Leave. NOW!"

Penny scurried back from the bar and right out the front door. Once Penny was out the door she ripped out of Happy's hold, abandoning the second bottle and bolting for the back door. She rammed the door open and stepped out into the frigid winter air. She took heaving gulps of air, the cold burning her lungs. Tears poured out of her eyes and she howled with the pain of having everything she worked hard to overcome come ripping back into her present.

She feels as the door opens because she's pressed her back against it. She isn't surprised who makes his way around the door. He stands next to her, letting the door shut again on its own. Neither of them speak. He lets her get it all out, the weeping, the broken sobs, the screaming. Never once does it judge her for it. He understands. Healing isn't easy. Especially when the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally won't let you.

Once she's finally composed herself, she tucks her hair behind her ears and gazes at Happy, "Tell Lee I'm sorry."

He looks down at her, "Where're you going?"

He cuts to the chase, knowing that she's going to try and run away again. Tears begin again because she's going to miss him. Miss his strong solidarity.

"Away." She speaks with a shrug, "I'll send money when I have some, to help with the repairs. I promise."

He shakes his head, "Stay."

She frowns, her lips twitching as a new kind of grief ripples through her, "I can't."

He reaches out, his hand cupping her cheek. She averts her eyes. She doesn't think she'll be able to handle the raw emotion in his eyes. He slides his hand down, gripping her chin and tilting her face up to his. Forcing her to look at him.

"Lucy." He mutters.

Throwing all caution to the wind she reaches up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his gently. He's startled for a second because she goes in for the kiss before him and he can tell how unstable she is. Her emotions are wrecked and she's trying for anything to help her cope. He isn't against it, because he's wanted to do this for a long time. However he'd rather it be because she was interested in him, and not using him as a scapegoat. Regardless of his thought process, he reciprocates. He deepens the kiss, his hands running down her sides to rest on her hips. He slips his fingers under her sweater, meeting her smooth skin and groans at the contact. At his noise of pleasure she jumps away from him. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and backs away farther from him.

He growls at her cowardice. He knows she's a bit broken, but if she keeps running away she'll never be whole again. She retreats to her car, fumbling with the keys and he stalks down the steps towards her. She frantically opens the door trying to slip in as fast as possible. She gets the door ajar and has one leg in when he opts for a low blow.

"Coward." He calls out to her.

She whips her head up at him. Her eyes flash. Good. She's angry. That'll get her back on track.

"Fuck you." She yells, "You don't know anything about me."

He scoffs, "I know that you're pathetic enough to keep running away."

She flips him the finger, "You're an asshole, Happy."

"At least I can face my problems like a man." He grounds out.

Her nostrils flare, "You know what? At least I was married. I found love, an equal. What about you? No one? I didn't think so. Maybe it's because no one can love you. You're probably only good for a fuck and nothing else. Ever get tired of being the good girl's bad boy one night stand?"

He loses his temper, slamming a fist into the hood of her car. She grins, a hateful expression cover her face. She's proud of her come back. She can kick just as hard. He knows that. If this is how he wants to play it, then she'll step up to the bat. He stews, his fist still ingrained into the same place it hit. He stares down at the rings on his hand. The entire year passes through his mind's eye and he can't help but wonder why she's able to leave everything so easily. Hadn't they built up some kind of rapport? He realizes then why he's so bothered. He quashes down the unwanted feelings but the words fall out of his mouth before he has time to suppress them.

"What about what we have?" He finally recovers.

She scoffs, placing one foot back into her car, "You can't lose something you never had."

She slides into the driver's seat, slamming her door and turning the ignition. She backs away without a second glance at him and disappears down the alleyway.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

She's flooring it along the highway when she hears the trill of her text tone. She grabs her phone and gazes at the incoming message. She reads it. Then has to pull over. She signals and pulls onto the shoulder. She opens the full message, reading the entirety of it.

 _I don't know what you're problem is Luce, and frankly I don't care. Daddy is sick. He's dying. He asked for you. Specifically. You're who he wants to see before he dies. He's refusing to see any of us. Not until you come back._

She swears, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. So much for escaping the high life. Realizing that she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't allow her father one last goodbye, she wheels the car around, and proceeding the way she came. Making her way back home.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He never went after her. Not after her parting words to him. If she wanted to play that game, then she was on her own. He wasn't the kind to chase after anyone. Especially not when the other person was quick to cut someone down. However, he didn't have long to dwell on her abandoning him. A month after she left, he got the call that his mother was sick again and her meds were going to be more expensive than last time. He threw himself into making money and taking care of his mother, spending more and more time in California. Going Nomad and then finally transferring to Charming. After years of focusing on more important things, he eventually forgot about the one woman he ever fell in love with.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

 _… ten years later …_

"This is my song!" She yells from the middle of the dancefloor.

Her hands are in the air, a drink in both hands and sloshing around. She waves her body from side to side, her head bumping to the music. She begins belting out the lyrics and hears the distinct sound of her sister's laughter from behind her. She spins around and smiles. The two of them step to one another, in time with the beat, rolling their bodies against one another. She lowers one hand to give her sister her drink back and they both gulp down the remaining liquid in the cups. Finished with her drink, she crushes the cup and tosses it without a care. She lifts her hands into her hair, feeling every ounce of the base pounding in rhythm with her heart. She flips her head around, eyes closed and losing herself completely. Her shoulders roll from side to side, while her hips follow in the opposite directions. She runs her hands down her side, forgetting she's surrounded by a bar of complete strangers. Her fingers trail down the flimsy camisole she chose to wear, stopping at the hem of her jeans. She tucks her fingers into her pockets and presses them against her body in tune with the song. She uses the hard motion to keep her hips moving, swerving and swaying. She really does love this song. When the songs starts to meld into a new one she opens her eyes. She's panting and out of breath from all her dancing. She taps her sister on the shoulder.

Inclining her head to the bar she shouts, "I'm getting another drink. You want?"

Her sister nods enthusiastically and she grins. Weaving her way in and out of the crowd proves easier than she originally thought. She hops up to the bar, pulling a twenty from her back pocket and leaning over the bar. She squeezes her arms together, hoisting up her chest, knowing exactly how to get the attention of the bartender. To add to her show of womanly wiles, she waves her hand, hoping to catch his eye. He spots her and raises a finger to point and wink. He'll be right with her. She scrunches up her nose with a smirk and hops back down to standing positon.

She's rolling the money in her hand when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She glances up and doesn't recognize the person's silhouette. Their lips move but she can't hear anything. She figures that they're trying to ask her shift over so she slides to the right. Going back to waiting she feels the hand of the person lay flat on her shoulder and she jerks her head back up. This time the person – or man as she can now make out – is leaning in towards her. She leans away from him, a disgusted look on her face. His blue eyes come in closer and she vaguely recalls them as being familiar.

"Lucy?" The man speaks.

She blinks. Unsure of how this random blond stranger knows her name. They stare at one another for a minute when he graces her with a brilliant smile. Her jaw drops as she starts to piece everything together. Her eyes scan down his torso and she registers the cut he's wearing. He notices the recognition within her eyes and smirks.

"Kozik?" She yells over the music.

He nods. Grinning even brighter. The bartender finally makes his way over but she's too distracted by running into a Son. Someone she hasn't had any contact with in over a decade. Kozik jerks his head to the left and she eyes a booth in the back of the bar. She hums about it, but decides it couldn't harm anything to sit down and catch up. She may have not given in to Kozik's advances in the past, but that didn't mean she didn't like him. He was always so upbeat, even when he was being rejected. She orders three drinks – one for her, one for her sister and a beer for Kozik. The bartender mixes everything up and she drops the entire twenty on the counter, walking away to follow after Kozik.

As they make their way to the back of the room, she spots her sister and they make eye contact. She lifts both drinks and indicates where she's going. Her sister raises an eyebrow but smiles and nods. She turns back to find Kozik sliding into the booth, and pats the seat next to him for her to sit down. She settles in next to him and drops her drinks onto the table. She gazes around at the other men sitting there and they're all watching her with intrigue.

"These aren't familiar faces." She frowns.

Kozik laughs, "Meet the SAMCRO boys."

She raises her eyebrows. She doesn't know anything about bikers, other than SAMTAC. They had a bar and acted like a family. She turns to Kozik mouthing the word 'SAMCRO' and he chuckles but doesn't explain. She shrugs and decides that it doesn't matter. She turns back to the group.

"Lucy." She introduces, yelling.

Another blond, dazzles her with a smile and she has to stifle her laughter. Apparently they were all dogs.

"Nice to meet you darlin'" The man greets her, "Jackson, or Jax."

He raises his hand to her and she slips her into it. They shake and then let go.

The man next to him is of a darker complexion with a Mohawk and matching tribal tattoos on either side of his head.

"Juice."

They continue going around the table. She learns that the curly black haired man is named Tig and the hulking tall man is Opie. After the introductions are finished, she shuffles closer to Kozik. He's startled by her advance but pouts in amusement and throws his arm around her shoulders.

"You're a little far from home, aren't you?" She speaks in a normal tone, right next to his ear.

He rolls his eyes, "I could say the same to you." She pushes his chest and he laughs, "Although I can also say that I don't remember you being this friendly."

She sighs, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "Still sore about me not being interested?"

"Seems like that might've changed?" He eyes their close proximity and that his arm is around her.

She smirks, "Don't think so highly of yourself. It'll make the fall off your horse all the more painful."

He clutches at his heart with the other hand and feigns heartbreak. She really does roll her eyes this time. They fall into a companionable silence and her memory starts to run through that year she spent living in Tacoma, bartending for SAMTAC. What she remembers most vividly is a silent man, with tattoos all over his body. The man who had single-handedly ruined her life and then saved it all at the same time. She opened her mouth to ask about him when the other blond at the table pulled out a flip phone from his jeans. She furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering if these men were aware that flip phones were from the last century and smart phones were the new 'thing'. What she failed to notice was each man stopped what they were doing to watch the man on the phone. Once he hung up, Kozik's arm dropped away from her and the rest of the group began to shuffle out from the booth. Each one of them offered her a sincere goodbye until it was just her and Kozik.

"You in town for a while?" He asked. She nodded. He grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out from his pocket, "There's a party on Friday. Here's the address. You should come out. I think you'd have a good time."

He pushed the napkin across the table to her and she glanced down at it. She pouted, unsure of if she'd show up but when she caught Kozik's eyes she had a hard time trying to form the word no. He was always so happy. He slid around the booth, and began to follow after his brothers. When he reached them he turned around.

Shouting he caught her attention, "See you Friday?"

She laughed as the rest of the guys around him raised their eyebrows. She nodded, feeling like she could probably have a good time. Kozik seemed like a nice enough guy. He turned around and the group of them began to make their way to the door, when she came up with a mean plan.

"Hey Kozik!" She shouted, jumping down from the booth. He spun around, each of the other men turning too. She made an obvious show of repositioning her breasts in her shirt. Making sure that they were on the verge of spilling out. She flattened out her shirt, then looked back up, winked and called, "Still not interested!"

Kozik's mouth dropped open and the black haired man, Tig, nearly doubled over in laughter. Jax, the other blond, slapped Kozik on the back with an appreciative glint to his eye. She chuckled to herself, swiping the napkin from Kozik off the table and shoving it into her pocket before grabbing her drinks and making her way back to her sister.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"You really think this is a good idea?" Her sister asked for the millionth time.

She sighed, "I worked for them for almost a year. They were my friends for a time. They aren't going to do anything to us."

"You didn't exactly leave on the best of terms." Her sister grumbled as the cab stopped outside a mechanic's yard.

She leaned forward to pay the man, "Yeah but I apologized to Lee. I even offered to pay for the damage. He wouldn't accept. He understood. They weren't mad when I left."

They both pushed their doors open and began walking into the packed compound. There were Harley's everywhere and loud music pounding out into the parking lot. She followed the sound of the music, making her way over to the other end. That's where she found the clubhouse. This one was vastly different from SAMTAC's. She reminded herself to ask Kozik what SAMCRO stood for at some point in the night. Her sister began to fall behind, purposely slowing down. She rolled her eyes and linked their arms together.

"We have nothing to worry about." She explained again.

She led the two of them up to the door, gazing around at all the people outside. No one struck her as familiar so she continued to the door, yanking it open. The music engulfed them, three times louder inside. A puff of smoke filtered out the door as they went in but it wasn't a bother. The two of the ventured further into the fray when she spotted Jackson. She bee lined it for him, smiling when she was close enough.

"Jackson," She nodded, "Nice to see you again."

His eyes widened when he noticed her but he smiled, "Lucy! Glad you could make it." He waved to the woman under his arm, "This is Tara, my fiancée."

She unlinked her hand from her sisters and grabbed Tara's, "Congratulations. That's wonderful news."

Tara raised an unsure eyebrow at me but she followed up quickly by asking, "Where's Kozik?"

Jax lifted the hand with a beer in it towards the bar, "Over there."

She smiled again, "Thanks!"

She bounced away, tugging her sister along. She sidled up beside Kozik and shouted, shocking him.

"KOZIK!" He jumped and swung around to face her, "This is my sister, Penny."

Penny gave him a shy smile and she could already see the sparks flying. She knew he'd like her sister and vice versa. He licked his lips, letting his eyes roam over her sister's figure. Being the typical valley girl that she was, she covered her mouth and let out a pathetic giggle. She clapped her hands bringing both their attention back to her.

"Drinks?" She inquired.

Kozik nodded, his eyes trained on Pennny again and called, "Prospect! Get these ladies some drinks."

She hopped onto the stool in front of her, letting her sister and Kozik get acquainted while waiting for whatever drink the prospect was going to come up with. The tall kid – _because he couldn't have been older than twenty-one_ – turned to her and placed two beers in front of her. She dazzled him with a thankful smile and lifted a cold bottle to her lips. With the other beer, she flung her other arm out and shouted Penny's name until she grabbed the drink from her. She angled herself towards the room full of people, letting her eyes rake over everyone there. She spotted the typical Crows, a few Old Lady's and of course a bundle of Sons. None of them were as familiar to her as the SAMTAC boys but she did find the Mohawked one. She kept her eyes trained on him until he felt her stare and glanced in her direction.

Their eyes met and she offered him a small wave. He grinned brightly and ended whatever conversation he was having. He sauntered over, using both hands to adjust his leather. He reached her, poked an elbow out and leaned against the bar.

"Glad to see you made it." He grinned.

She winked, "Wouldn't miss out on a Sons party. They're always a good time."

His eyebrow arched, "You been to one of these before?"

"Not in Cali." She shrugged. "I used to be the bartender for the boys in Tacoma."

He pouted with an impressed nod, "Not bad. So, that means you know exactly how out of hand these nights can get, yeah?"

"Of course. Y'all are a bunch of heathens." She chuckled.

She lifted her beer to her mouth to take another sip when the door to the clubhouse opened and the black haired one – _Tig she reminded herself_ – walked in with a very, very, familiar Son behind him. She choked on her beer when her eyes took in his bald head and snake tattoo. Juice reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, asking if she was alright. It was all for naught because she managed to call attention to herself and his gaze snapped to hers. With her eyes watering, she attempted to swallow and watched as her memory filled his gaze. His almost smile dropped away and a thin line covered his mouth. He stalked towards her, shouldering Tig and a few others out of his way.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He was exhausted when they walked into the clubhouse. He was glad that the party was already in full swing. It meant that he could get drunk and not have to bother talking with anyone. He glanced around at all the Crows, then from the corner of his eyes he saw long blonde hair sway. His eyes darted to the hair, and his teeth clenched. He knew that hair. He knew those eyes. He knew that woman. Juice had his hand on her shoulder, leaning in close and speaking to her. Luckily for him she was more interested in his dark eyes. Their gazes were locked. He couldn't figure out why she was here, and why now. What he did know was that they had a score to settle. He approached quickly, gripping Juice's shoulder gaining a cringe from the younger the man. Juice jerked his head towards him, as she also furrowed her brow at him.

With teeth still clenched he ordered his brother away, "Get lost."

" _Happy!_ " She hissed simultaneously. Unimpressed with his behaviour.

Wasn't that rich. She was questioning his behaviour. Juice's eyes widened as he heard the Tacoma Killer's name roll off the newcomer's lips. He nodded between them before scurrying away to find Kozik. Left without a tangible grip on anything, he made a fist and held it at his side.

"You left." He growled.

She shook her head, "That's what you want to start with?"

His gaze narrowed in the slightest way and she knew he was fuming. Why was he still mad over something that never even happened? They were never a thing. They never even had sex.

"You don't just get to come back and pretend like nothing happened." He seethed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She scoffed, "You want to fight about something that never happened?"

"You left me!" He raised his voice, trying to ingrain his point into her.

She wasn't allowed to come in here, pretend like nothing happened. They may not have actually been a thing, but she knew how he felt about her. She knew he would have done anything for her. Only to have her throw it all away a year later when her 'family' came calling. She reared up, slamming her beer onto the bar and pulling herself to her full height. Their chests were heaving, pressed against one another.

"I think you might be forgetting the last thing I told you." She threatened.

His anger seeped through into his words, spitting his next word out at her, "Bullshit."

"You. Can't. Lose. Something. You. Never. Had." She seethed each word, drawing out the sentence in short stops.

"BULLSHIT!" He really hollered this time.

Everyone in the room stopped. There was silence and the music pounded through them, being completely ignored. All attention was on them. She took a step back at his outburst, her brow pulled together. He invaded her personal space, leaning in close enough that only the two of them heard the next sentence.

"You always had me." He breathed, "You never lost me."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

She gasped, a sharp inhale and before she could fully process his statement, his lips were barreling down against hers. His kiss was rough and angry. He was pushing all his longing onto her. She remained frozen, her arms hanging at her sides as she recapped everything. From their last encounter to this one. He loved her. That's what he'd been trying to tell her when she left. A decade ago. He still loved her. An entire decade later. She snapped to attention, throwing her hands up to his chest and shoving him backwards. He growled at her, his expression lethal.

She pointed at him, jabbing her finger to his chest, "First of all, you don't get to ambush me like that. You can't overload my senses to make them react in your favour." There was a collective inhale from their audience and he growled at her. She shook her head, "Second, what's wrong with you? You don't know how to use your words? We're not toddlers, Happy."

His nostrils flared, his anger and arousal soaring to new levels as she berated him.

She stepped into him, her finger digging into his sternum, "I've been married. Or have you forgotten. I've been there and done that. You think pushing yourself on me is going to solve your unrequited love? Not a chance bud. I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with." She pulled back, waving with disdain, "Hi. My name's Lucy and I won't take your shit."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

The clubhouse was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Each man in the establishment was staring open mouthed at Happy. They'd never witnessed anyone ever talk back to him. Or – if they had – it didn't last long because he wouldn't hesitate to shoot the other person. Kozik licked his lips, his arm tightening around Lucy's sister. He felt as Penny tried to break free but he pulled her closer.

"Don't." He whispered in her ear, "They'll work it out. Interfering will only make it worse."

Penny nodding, grudgingly, but knew he was right. She knew her sister had a short temper. Hence the whole disappearing act that introduced her to these men in the first place. She wasn't an easily handled person. She was firm in her convictions and morals. What Penny was most interested in though was this Happy guy. It seemed like he was equally as unreasonable as her sister. This could be an utter disaster, or end with fluff of the worst (best) kind.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He glared down at her, knowing that if he made the wrong move she'd have him on his ass. God did her miss her. He'd never met a woman who challenged him the way she did. She kept him on his toes. He wanted her. He'd pined after her for too long. His teeth clenched together and her eyes flicked to his upper jaw, watching his restraint. A slow, sinister smile broke out on her lips. She inched towards him. He kept himself in check. His entire body stiff. He gazed down at her from his nose, not trusting himself to shift. She ran her index finger along the line of his forearm. He hissed at the touch. Someone behind them made an attempt to move but they both leveled their

"Now, if I've got this right…" She trailed along, "You've been pining after me… for what… over a decade now?"

His nostrils flared but he remained quiet. She giggled at his reaction. It sent shockwaves directly to his groin. She flicked her gaze down to his crotch and back up again. She pressed herself into him then, her entire body lined against his. She tilted her head, lips against his ear.

"Let's say we pick up from where we left off?" She murmured, teeth grazing his ear.

He tried to turn to her, shocked that she was obliging him. He honestly expected an epic showdown, where she left him broken. She hooked her hands into his cut and winked, before slamming her mouth against his. Kozik was the first to react. A resounding hooray, followed by him shouting that he needed to call Lee. Penny laughed at his reaction and a round of boisterous cheering erupted around them. However they were too lost in each other to remotely care. His hands grabbed her hips, bruising her bone. She slid her hands up and over his shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his neck and the other smoothing over the top of his head. He licked at her lips, praying she'd give in and let him have access. She granted him the pleasure and he groaned into her mouth. She pulled back, breathing heavy and eyes hooded.

"Get me out of here." She demanded.

He grunted in response, hoisting her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips. She clutched to him tightly, keeping up her ministrations on his neck. She left sloppy, open mouthed kisses up and down his exposed neck. With her other hand, drew absent designs into the skin on his shoulder. She'd dipped her hand into the collar of his shirt to feel him. Someone called out her name and she glanced up. He couldn't turn to see but he did feel as she let out an amused laugh and caught as she flipped her middle finger up at the person, through the mirror before the door leading outside. He bit her shoulder, calling her attention back to him and they clamoured through the door, stumbling over to his Harley and eventually back to his apartment.


	26. Waging Wars (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Use Somebody - Kings of Leon_

* * *

All heads turned as the shiny black Mercedes G-Class truck pulled into the compound. It wasn't every day that a car this expensive rolled in. I scanned the area, pausing to take in all the faces sitting outside the clubhouse. There was a blond that I would bet my life was Teller, but I couldn't know for sure unless he looked up. Everyone else was someone I didn't recognize from my days as an Old Lady. I guess things had changed. More than I had originally though.

I advanced forward, turning my gaze to the shop. A tall kid, with thick glasses and a blank cut pushed off his stool and began making his way towards me. Turning off the radio, I rolled down my window. I waited until he approached and he greeted me with a welcoming smile. It was jarring. You wouldn't expect a kid, wearing a cut no less, to seem this friendly.

With his bright smile, he addressed me, "How can I help you ma'am?"

I fought the cringe at his use of the word ma'am. I didn't look that old, did I? I know I'd gone and cleaned up my act, but that didn't mean I still wasn't me. I was still a Charming girl at heart. I scratched at the phantom itch on my thigh. The movement caused me to glance down at my outfit. The smart pantsuit suddenly seemed over the top; a farce. Why did I come back here again? Who was this woman I was pretending to be? I sighed, and glanced back at the kid.

"I'm looking for Happy. Happy Lowman?" To say the kid was shocked may have been an understatement. The kid's eye brows rocketed into his hair line and I came up with the lamest excuse I could think of on the spot, "He – uh – did some work on a car for me, a few years ago. I just wanted him to take a look at this one for me."

Without much else to say, he shrugged and turned. I spotted the Prospect rocker on the back of his cut and nodded. Of course. They always had the Prospects doing their dirty work around the shop. I pushed the car into park, and waited. I stared at the line of Harley's, all parked in their specific spots. I forced myself not to examine the details of each one. I figured I'd still be able to identify his without any issues. Unless he started driving a new model. I glanced back to the clubhouse doors, seeing that blond head snap up when the Prospect approached him. He stood, leaning over and my eyes locked in on the baby blue ones staring at me. My intuition was right. It was Jax.

Something close to frustration, maybe even distrust flashed over his face before he gave a curt shake of his head. I deflated visibly at the answer. I knew exactly what the prospect had asked. Happy wasn't here. The prospect spun around and began his walk towards me. In a moment of self-consciousness, I lifted my hand to my hair and tucked it behind my right ear. I forced myself from letting my eyes fall to my feet. I found myself questioning my decision to come back, again. My sight glazed over as I tried to figure out where to go from here. There was a slight movement in my line of sight and it shook me out of my daze.

Jax reached out and grabbed the prospect by the shoulder. With our gazes meeting again, he tossed his cigarette onto the floor and inclined his head in my direction, before speaking to the prospect. The kid stopped walking over and Jackson brushed past him, towards. I tilted my head in question. What was Jax doing? I crossed my arms, squeezing them to my chest and waited for him to reach me.

"Didn't think I'd see you back in this little town ever again." Jax's voice lifted quietly in the small distance between us.

I shrugged. I didn't have an answer for him. I couldn't explain to myself why I felt compelled to come back, but here I was.

"Hap's not here right now." Jax informed. I nodded, shifting to turn but Jax's hand on my upper arm stopped me. I stared down at his hand, reading the SONS rings on his fingers. Tears began to well in my eyes and I blinked them away before he noticed. When I looked up, Jax's mouth was turned down in a sympathetic frown. I swore to myself. So much for hiding the tears.

"He's supposed to be back within the hour." Jax murmured, "Let me talk to him. See where he's at. Ok?"

I shrugged again, swallowing before answering, "I guess."

We stood in silence together. Jax obviously recalling the fallout of my leaving. All I could remember was the good times. The ones that over shadowed his ending missteps. I couldn't deny that I missed him. I licked my lips, rolling them together and backed towards my truck. Jax let his arm fall back to his side, before shoving them into his pockets.

"I – uh – don't have anywhere to go…" I mentioned, rubbing my hands together nervously, "I'll just go to the diner. I'll stay for a few hours. He can find me there."

I didn't turn to see Jax's reaction but saw his nod of confirmation in the reflection of my truck. I opened the door and climbed back in.

As I shut my door, Jax commented, "Looks like you've been doing good for yourself."

I flicked my eyes to him, keeping the somber look on my face. I lifted my shoulders for the umpteenth time.

"Ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover?" I responded.

He pursed his lips, realizing just how _well_ I'd been doing. Making money didn't mean I was happy. Being a lawyer didn't mean I wasn't lonely. Living in the city didn't mean that I wasn't going to bed without someone to share it with. I pulled the door shut, threw the car into reverse and manoeuvred myself out of the parking lot. I let out a shaky breath as I continued down the wide small town street. Each sidewalk, shop front, parking spot, held a memory for me. This was where I grew up, made a home and then abandoned it all trying to escape the Sons of Anarchy.

I wasn't surprised at Jax's initial hostility. I hadn't been nice in my departure. I'd made some choice comments about their club. I was angry and hurt. I had every right to be mean. Luckily for me, Jax must still possess a heart and noticed that I was experiencing remorse. I missed this town and all its problems. Most of all I missed my Old Man, my Son… My Happy.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Jax watched as Clay welcomed Happy, Bobby and Tig as they rolled back in from their last assignment. His fingers curled around the cigarette in his mouth and he tugged in a deep pull. Clay approached him first, with a quick nod and a glance around. As a group, they all trooped into the clubhouse, reaching for bottles of beers and settling in their favourite spots. The music blared through the sound system, while women started filtering in from wherever they'd been. Jax kept his eyes on Happy, who seemed to be his normal self. No smile, no inkling of any emotion, smoking and drinking excessively. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was a semi-good sign. It meant that he was approachable. That he wouldn't immediately throw up his defenses.

All Jax needed was a clue. One that he knew how to come by easily enough. He ordered a shot of whiskey, waiting with his hand out. After she left, Happy never spoke of her again. He wasn't a man who confided in his brothers about his feelings. They all knew he was broken up by losing his Old Lady but they all knew not to ask him about it. For a while, everything relating to her was destroyed. Until randomly one day about two years ago, Happy used a very familiar Zippo. One that belonged to a certain someone. A certain someone who wasn't Happy.

The shot of whiskey slid down the bar and Jax turned to catch it, shooting it back and slamming it back down. He licked his lips before patting his jeans for his smokes. He found the pack in his back pocket and tugged it out. This was it. The test of a lifetime. Jax patted the pack of cigarettes into the palm of his hand, sauntering over to the couch, where Happy was currently sitting. Without saying anything, Jax fell into the open seat on the end and threw his feet up onto the table. He extended his right arm along the arm of the couch before pulling one smoke from his pack. He mimed looking for a lighter, getting the attention of his brothers. With a deep breath, he faced Happy, giving him his trademark smirk.

"Gotta light?" Jax asked.

Happy raised one brow but reached down into his jean pocket, pulling the flaming red Zippo from within. He handed it over and Jax nodded a thank you. He flicked it open, the sparked it up and waved it in front of his cigarette. Once he'd lit his own smoke he flung the top closed and admired the lighter. Jax turned it around in his hand, noticing the etching of her name on the left side. Hoping to catch Happy's attention he muttered the name written there and Happy's gaze snapped to his VP. Jax licked his teeth before tossing the lighter back to Happy, who caught it in an instant.

"That's a name I haven't heard for a while." Jax commented, blowing smoke out.

Happy continued to glare, clearly unsure of where Jax was headed.

With a nonchalant shrug, Jax dropped the bomb, "Saw her today. She stopped by the shop." Happy swallowed, his eyes widening a minute amount. Jax turned and deadpanned, "She was looking for you."

Happy's jaw clenched together, a small tick showing in the top of jaw. The prospect who was sitting close by caught the tail end of Jax's subtle mention and leaned over.

"You talking about the smoke show who pulled up in the Mercedes today?" Phil inquired, genuinely curious about the woman.

Happy's knuckles turned white around the grip he had on the lighter. Jax observed the reaction. He wanted to see how this played out. How was Happy going to address the prospect talking about his former Old Lady like that. The kid didn't know any better. Hap's response was going to be the catalyst in this. That would indicate to Jax whether he should tell his brother where to find her.

"Watch your mouth." Happy growled.

Phil threw his hands in the air, taken aback by the killer's tone. Jax hid his smile. He knew Happy still held a torch for her. Deep down, he was glad about that. It meant that the killer wasn't as lost as they originally thought. It meant that he was still a human amoung them.

"She's at the diner. Said she'd wait for you there." Jax inhaled another toke, blowing the smoke out.

Happy stood without another word, leaving his beer half finished. He shoved the Zippo down into his pocket and stalked towards the exit of the clubhouse. As he rushed out, he could hear the looming question being asked.

"Who is she?" The prospect voiced.

Jax, with his eyes still watching Happy's retreat, answered, "His Old Lady."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

Happy didn't wait to hear the slew of questions that were likely to follow that tidbit of information. Happy stormed through the door, letting it slam shut behind him. He deliberately left his mind blank, letting his business persona over take him. This wasn't a time for emotions to be running wild. He needed a clear head. Figure out what prompted her return, and why now. He straddled his Harley, forgoing a helmet and skid out of his parking spot. He rolled out onto the open street, revving on the engine and roaring off down the empty road.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. There was only one diner in town that she would wait at. It was their diner. The one where they spent every Sunday afternoon, hungover and eating brunch. Instead of flying into the parking lot, he found himself idling next to the curb on the street. He pushed out the kickstand and turned off the engine. He plucked the keys from the ignition and dropped them into the pocket of his cut.

Taking a moment for himself, he leaned against the lamp post next to him. Shoving one hand into his jean pocket while the other rubbed down his face. He hid himself in the shadows and stared up at the clear glass windows of the establishment. It didn't take him long to spot her. His eyes gravitated to the spot without any conscious effort. That was their booth. Of course, he'd find her sitting in it. _What was she thinking?_ Coming back after all these years. Did she just expect it to all be fine? His eyes roamed her appearance and something struck him. A protectiveness he forgot he possessed. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, watching the waitress offer her some more coffee. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked defeated.

His hands curled into fists, as he fought with himself. She had no right to show up out of blue and invoke these feelings within him. _Who did she think she was?_ Walking right up to TM without any notice. She didn't have that right anymore. She wasn't welcome on their property any longer. She burned that bridge. On the other hand, she was sitting there alone and a frown etched onto her face. Her hands were cupped around her mug and she stared off into the distance. She was blank and empty. That surge of pure will to keep her safe rose up into his chest again. He clenched his teeth, uncomfortable with the way his body was reacting to her presence. What irked him the most was how much of her physical appearance he noticed. Her hair was shorter, back to her natural colour and plainly cut. Her makeup was minimal, attempting a more natural look. He couldn't spot the telltale hoops she used to wear. He closed his eyes, the image of her in the past still fresh in his mind.

He stayed put, watching her from the shadows of under the street lamp. The sun continued to set, until the sky was completely black. In all honesty – he was surprised she stayed. She was so quick to leave him, so quick to disappear from his life altogether that he never would have expected her to wait for him. Especially now that he keyed together that Jax was the one to intercept her earlier. He obviously wasn't one hundred percent sure he could tell him where to find her so that meant she'd been her for the better part of the day. Waiting.

His fingers brushed along the edge of the lighter in his pocket. He picked his nail against the etching of her name. He thought he'd forgiven her, or at least could look past their differences. He enjoyed having the memories of her. Seeing her in person shifted something in him. He was angry, but also, he felt the ache in his arms She was his Old Lady after all. The woman who stood by him through years of club violence and turmoil. She even stood strong when he transferred to Tacoma. He knew how well he had it, and he knew how bad he messed up when he came back to Charming. She'd been nothing but loyal. He was caught up in being a Son and having woman throwing themselves at him. He never gave it a second thought. He heaved out a deep sigh. He was younger then.

He pulled the Zippo out, wondering if she still had the crow he tattooed onto on her 21st birthday. There was no way she'd be able to easily explain a brand that large. Maybe she'd gone and got a cover. It covered her entire left thigh. if she ever planned to sleep with someone else, they'd notice. His anger flared up at the thought of someone else with their hands on her and he had to swallow it down. A motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention and his head snapped up. He watched as she paid her bill, grabbed her purse and began the walk towards the front door. He held his breath. She was giving up. After waiting this long she was leaving. His fingers clenched around the object in his hand. He was pissed that she'd decided to give up, but then also knew that it was because he was still standing out here, looking in.

Taking initiative, he moved. His feet pulling in her direction. The bell chimed as she shoved the door open and turned away from him, towards her own vehicle. With slow and steady steps, he gained on her. From three cars away, he saw as she swiped at her eyes. The tears streaking down her cheeks. His heart tugged. He still loved her. He couldn't deny it. She was his. Her hand delved into her purse and pulled out her keys. His eyes zeroed in on them and he couldn't mistake the 'charm' hanging from them. He rubbed along the knuckle of his ring finger. She'd taken it with her. His first – _the original_ – reaper ring.

He found himself a new one, but never donned that finger with another ring. His left ring finger would always be for her. She fumbled with her keys, dropping them and bending to pick them up. He took this as his opening, his chance. In a few large strides, he was crouched next to her, his hand covering hers. She startled, a small cry escaping from her lips before her head lifted to meet his gaze.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I swallowed, my entire body seizing as Happy crouched beside me. I didn't think he'd come. I assumed Jax had played me. Letting me think I had a chance to try and fix things. I turned my hand over, and Happy dropped the keys into my palm. We both took our time to stand up. He remained silent while we stood facing each other. Where did I start? How did I explain? I rubbed my hand against the right side of my face, closing my eyes and trying to center myself. With shaking hands, I reached out for him. To anyone else, his expression remained the same, but to me I could see the small shift. He softened and allowed me to fall into him.

"I don't know who I am without you." I sobbed into his chest.

His arms constricted around me, causing me to let out a hysterical cry. No one had ever held me like he did. No one made me feel as safe as he did. No one made me feel as loved as he did.

"Come home." His rasp sounded, "That way you don't need to find out."

I clutched him tighter to me. Afraid that this was real, that he wasn't really here. My body shook with vigor, as reality crashed down on me. I tried to reign in the hysterics building and escaping but couldn't. Happy held me to him, gentle but firm. He was home.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against my temple.

My fingers dug into the leather at his apology. It wasn't needed, but I appreciated it. At least he realized he'd done something wrong. Knowing that I made the right choice, that coming back to Charming was what I needed, I pulled back. I reached up, resting my hand on his cheek. Neither of us was ready for the serious road our relationship had taken back then, but now we were sure of ourselves, of who we were individually. I always knew I'd move through life loving him. Endlessly. I just didn't know that I would ever find myself back in his arms. A warmth filled me and I knew that this was it. He was it. I didn't need anyone or anything else. Just him. I recalled the promise we made each other all those years ago. I stepped in closer to him, letting his heat radiate against me.

I smiled up at him, tears of a happy kind streaming and whispered, "Forever."


	27. The Hideout (Happy x Reader)

**Playlist:** _Safari - Jidenna_

 **WARNING: Explicit Content & Language**

* * *

There was only one rule at the Hideout; no problems. In order to step into the building, you had to leave all issues and affiliations at the door. The Hideout was common ground, an in-between, a meeting place. All gangs of every kind were welcome. On the condition that you didn't bring your violence inside with you. Once you were outside the front doors, _well_ – that was a whole other story.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

The group of them raced down the highway. They had managed to lose the cops for the moment but it wouldn't be for long. They always had reinforcements. He glanced back at the group following him and swore. They were too obvious all riding together. He stared up ahead and by the grace of God, spotted it. Thank fuck it was still standing. It'd probably been at least 5 years since he'd been this far north. He never even thought to seek it out. He was relieved that the building was still standing. It was old the last time he was here. Now it was decrepit and on the verge of caving in. He smirked, waving a hand behind him to guide his brothers. He veered to the right, leading the group off the highway and onto the dirt road that led to the Hideout.

When they reached the front parking lot, it was sparsely populated. Jax swore, they needed a good cover. They needed to blend in. He spotted the few 18 wheelers around back and continued on towards them. He parked behind it, making sure that his Harley was successfully hidden behind the beast of a vehicle. The rest of the boys followed suit. He counted to make sure everyone was with him. Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Happy, and Tig. Everyone was there. He climbed off his Harley began towards the back door.

"Let's go." He motioned for his brothers to follow, "We don't have a lot of time."

None of them knew where they were but they trusted their VP. With a shrug, they followed after him.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I heard the roar of motorcycles pulling into the parking lot but when the sound continued around the building I knew this wasn't just a pit stop. There were few that knew about my back-door policy. I flicked through the people who knew about my less than legal favour but couldn't figure out who could possibly be using it. At least not this early in the day, anyways. Knowing that someone was going to be knocking, I cleaned up the counter, folding the rag in my hand and looping it over the bar before heading towards the back.

As I rounded the corner, passing the washrooms I heard it. The distinct rapping against the door. I gripped the handle and shouldered it open a crack, greeted by baby blue eyes.

"Teller?" I asked in disbelief.

He gave me his signature smile, "Hey darlin'."

I pushed the door open further and counted four more bikers accompanying him. I turned back to him, the question already on my face.

He lifted his shoulders, holding his hands out and pouting, "You know in any other circumstance I wouldn't ask, but we seem to have pissed off a few officers on our way home."

I rolled my eyes. He was really laying it on thick. With a sigh, I kicked the door open all the way and hustled the group of them through the doors.

"How long do we have?" I asked, shutting the door and locking it for extra measures.

The one with black curly hair answered, "Ten minutes, at most."

I groaned, "Couldn't make this easy for me, could you?"

Jax chuckled. I shook my head and lead them to the main room. I scanned the main area for a minute, a plan forming. While I was calculating where to put the extra men while still making the nearly empty parking lot seem authentic, I felt eyes watching me. I glanced up to see the bald one watching my every move. I stared back at him, waiting for him to let up but he never changed. I took a moment to feel him out. My eyes flicked from head to toe, capturing his appearance fully. I couldn't deny that he was easy on the eyes. His arms were covered in tattoos and that sent me reeling. I couldn't place why, but something about this grump of a man really did it for me. I grinned inwardly, there would be time to address these feelings later. I gazed around the room one more time before addressing the group.

"Teller, you and grumpy – over there." I pointed to the far booth.

The one with the scars and mohawk raised their eyebrows at the descriptor I used for their friend. Jax pursed his lips, fighting the smile on his mouth, and grumpy audibly growled at me. I tilted my head, a pout full of attitude on my face.

"Don't like my adverbs, don't take my help." I flashed a grin.

I heard the muffled laughs from his comrades but he seemed to let it go. His haunches lowered but he kept a keen eye on me. He was trying to figure me out. Jax grabbed his shoulder to lead him away but I stopped them.

"Cuts." I said, holding my palm out to them.

"What?" The grumpy one spoke, his rasp hitting me straight in the crotch.

Shit. I was not expecting a voice that hot coming from him. I don't know what I was expecting but with his looks, tattoos and voice all coupled together I was turning into a puddle of hormones. I legitimately had to fight my own body from crossing my legs. All it wanted was friction and now was not the time.

I inhaled, steeling my resolve and continued, "If they come in here, they'll spot the leather right away and single you out. I'll hide them in my office and they won't know the difference."

He mulled over my explanation and seemingly agreed because he began slipping the leather off his shoulders. Each of the men around me all followed suit and they handed the cuts to me. I folded them over my forearm and guided them all to their hiding spots.

"You." I pointed to the black haired one, "there's a small opening under the bar, make yourself fit." He whipped his head around bewildered but I was moving on, "Grey hair, with me. Mohawk, you're on the other side of the room. Far booth to the left. Scars – pool table off to the right. Keep your back to the door."

The grey haired one followed me with an etching of laughter stuck on his face. I opened the door to the office and laid the cuts over the back of my chair.

"Stay in here." I told the biker, "I'm the only one with a key. Keep the door locked and do not come out unless I unlock it."

He nodded, settling against the desk. I grabbed the nearest baseball cap and let the door shut behind me. I heard as the biker in there locked it. I walked over to where the kid with the mohawk was and handed him the hat. He accepted it and pulled it over his head, then lifted the hood from his sweater. I made sure that each table they were at had drinks and food, to make it seem true. When I turned back to the bar I found the black haired one still standing against the counter.

"If you don't make yourself comfortable down there, I'll do it for you." I warned.

He shot me a wink before crouching down and shuffling into the space between the fridge and dishwasher. I turned to grab my rag when we heard the sirens. Screeching tires came in from the freeway, skidding to a stop in front of the doors. I closed my eyes, just in time.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

I blinked up at the front door as it swung open. Three officers stepped in, all had their hands hooked against their hips, settled on their utility belts. I rolled my eyes. They always put on such a show coming in here. It was like they thought they were above the one rule. I'd made it clear plenty of times in the past that they weren't. They were welcome to come in here, enjoy a drink or two, but they weren't allowed to step into the joint with the intent to arrest any of my patrons. Not without the legal warrants, that is. I took notice of the third one. He was new. I zeroed in on his patch on the uniform. 'Shane'. Well it looked like my friends were bringing another one into the folds. The new recruit stood tall, his shoulders pulled back. I tossed the drying rag over my shoulder and let him approach the bar. He took one glance at me and his eyes nearly crossed in confusion.

"You must be lost." he stated, "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be hanging out in a place like this."

Disregarding the fact that his opening statement sounded like a horrible pickup line, I tilted my head at him. Was he for real? Not only did he not greet me in any way, he straight up assumed he could talk for me. Telling me that _I_ was lost. He had no fucking idea who I was. I leaned to my left, an expression of pure disbelief on my face, and stared at the two regular cops standing behind him. They had their hands covering their mouths and were hiding the guffaws at their new recruit digging a hole for himself. I shook my head and mouthed, ' _really?_ ' The oldest one shrugged his shoulders and grinned. I rolled my eyes and straightened out, peering at the kid in front of me.

"Do you work here? Can you go and get the owner for me? We have a few questions for him." The young police officer spoke.

I fought from reacting and slapping his judgmental ass to the floor.

I blinked, my lips in a thin line, "I'm the owner."

The officer stuttered, clearly at a loss, "Oh."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline, "Oh? That's what you have to say for yourself?" I clenched my fists, "You come into my bar and disrespect my authority by assuming I'm lost and then to top that off, you request from me to go and get the owner, assuming I'm some sort of maid and that the owner is a he. But all you can say is 'oh'."

I heard a muffled laugh coming from my ankles and I kicked the body lying there. Whoever it was needed to shut his mouth if they didn't want to get caught.

The new officer stumbled over his words trying to apologize, "I'm sorry ma'am."

"Wow. No. Stop." I shuddered at him calling me ma'am. I definitely wasn't old enough to be a ma'am. I held up my hand, "Just get on with the questions. I'd rather not waste my day entertaining you guys. I have a living to make and the patrons who frequent here aren't on good terms with your type."

A thick hand landed on the kids shoulder and he jumped, turning sideways. His superior inclined his head to his partner and the kid backed up. A fierce blush filled his face and I grinned. Good. He deserved to feel embarrassed. You don't come into the Hideout and start making assumptions.

"Come on," Officer Smith cajoled, "Give the new guy a break."

I scoffed, "Not a chance. I don't take it easy on you. Why would he be any different?"

Smith threw his hands in the hair in surrender, "Alright, alright."

I crossed my arms, unimpressed with their game. Smith seemed to sense my mood and glanced around the room. There were a few customers scattered through. Caps pulled low, sipping at their drinks, a few eating some lunch. Jax met my eyes from across the room, hunching his shoulders in around himself. I got the hint.

"Any day now." I turned the attention back to myself.

Smith sighed, "Any bikers come through here?"

"You already know the answer to that is yes." I smirked.

The bald man sitting next to Jax in booth snapped his eyes to mine. Jax reached out, placing a hand on his brother. I didn't know any of the other Sons. Clearly, they didn't know anything about me, either. I ignored the interact across the room and grabbed a glass, drying it with my rag and setting it down in place with the rest. I continued my work, not looking at Smith, or any of the Sons scattered through the bar.

"And?" Smith tried.

My gaze flicked up, "You know the deal, Smith. I don't ask what they're running from, and they don't tell me."

Smith grit his teeth together, "They're wanted on gun charges."

I widened my eyes, "Well you better find them."

His fist slammed against the bar and I narrowed my eyes. I slapped his hand off my counter.

"If you can't follow the rules, then you need to leave." I hissed.

Smith hesitated but I was over their little visit. In a deathly calm, I set my glass down and pointed to the door.

"Unless you have sanctioned search warrant, get the fuck out."

Smith gulped, realizing he made a mistake. Maybe he was putting up a front for the new guy but I wasn't here for his ridiculous maleness. Assert yourself over some other idiot who didn't know better. Maybe his partner could stroke that ego for him. It sure as hell wasn't going to be me. Smith nodded, back away from the bar. As he made his way to the door, the three officers all gazed around the establishment, trying to catch their criminals. I peered out of the corner of my eye, and the man laying at my feet. He had his gun in his hands and was listening intently. I flicked my eyes back to the door and watched as the police left my bar.

Everyone held their breath while we listened for the car engine to start and the telltale sound of it retreating back onto the highway.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"A little help down here, doll." The voice from the cramped man sounded.

I dropped down, holding my hand out and pulling him back to standing. His eyes drank me in before he smiled.

I winked, "Not my type."

His brow raised and I chuckled. Jax and Grumpy came back over to the bar while I circled back to the office, unlocking the door and setting free a bored biker and the cuts. The two of us reappeared in the room to find the group of bikers discussing the previous encounter. I held out the cuts, allowing them to be picked up by their rightful owners and not for the first time that day did I feel eyes on me. I knew who it was. It wasn't like he was being shy about his perusal. Instead of meeting his gaze, I held out the cut and waited for him to take it. Ignoring his pause, I focused on Jackson. I was in need of compensation. Jax was well aware of my price.

I held my hand out, palm up in front of Jackson. He stared down at it, his smile turning down at the edges, ever so slightly. I bent my fingers to indicate for him to pay up.

"What's this?" Grey Hair asked.

I stared at him, "This isn't a free ride. A girl's gotta make a living."

Scars burst into laughter, while Grey Hair seemed stunned. Jax rolled his eyes and delved into the inside pocket of his cut. Curly black hair was quiet, watching me carefully. Grumpy still stared. I couldn't place the emotion on his face, but some might classify it as proud? Maybe even intrigued? Either way, it didn't matter. I heard the rustling of bills and found Jackson thumbing through what he had folded in his pocket. When he ran out of bills, he frowned.

"Five enough?" He questioned.

I sighed, poking my hip out and rolling my eyes, "Fine. I'm not happy about it, but I'll lower the price this one time." I shook my finger at him, "Next time though, you're not getting off this easy."

Jax grinned, handing me the hundreds and bending to kiss my cheek. I folded the paper and shoved it into my pocket. I glanced out the window, to see the sun setting and knew that the bar would start filling up soon. I flicked my gaze to Grumpy and found him still actively watching me. I wouldn't mind getting to know him. He seemed like he'd be a good time, when he was being less of a grump. I through him a wink and Scars caught it. Grumpy blinked but remained unaffected. This really would be fun. Trying to see if I could get him out of that little shell he had himself hidden behind.

Without taking my eyes off him I spoke, "It's getting late. Why don't you guys camp out here for the night?"

Scars chuckled, his grin turning into a smirk and nudged Grumpy in the side. I grabbed two bottles of my finest whiskey and five shot glasses.

"Booth closest to the back is yours for the taking."

Curly black hair whooped, while mohawk grabbed the bottles and followed after Jackson. The group of them all ambled over to the table, settling in for the night except for one. He sat himself down on the stool directly across from me.

"Need something?" I asked, wiping down the bar.

If I hadn't been staring at him I'd have missed it but he gave a slight shake of the head. I pouted. He wasn't even trying. I wanted more from him. A cheesy pickup line, a hand on my waist, anything. Except he just sat there, his face blank and gaze attentive.

"No drink? Nothing?" I tried again.

His eyes narrowed before he spoke, "A beer."

Well shit. That did it. Shivers collected at the base of my neck and spilt down my spine. There were so many phrases I wished to hear that voice murmur. Woah. Was it hot in here? Or was it just me. Calling my attention back to the scene at hand, I winked. I bent over, careful to squeeze my upper arms against my sides, making my cleavage that much more noticeable. His eyes dipped to the opening in my top and I bit down on the side of my lower lip. I let him enjoy the view while I grabbed a bottle, positioned it against the bar and popped the top off with a slight of hand. All the while, exaggerating my movements to make my chest bounce. I wanted to get his attention and I was pretty sure I had it.

I stretched my arms out, leaning across the bar to fix the cold beer in his hand. When our faces were only inches apart, I tilted to the side and pecked his cheek. If he wasn't going to take initiative, I was going to have to get this show on the road. He pulled back at my advance. I licked my lips, a grin forming. I stayed close to him. I let him figure out if he wanted the same things as me. It took him a minute of contemplation before he turned, his entire body towards mine. I ran my fingers along the rings on his left hand.

I winked again, "I like you."

"Yeah?" He nodded.

I felt the leap in my stomach at him speaking again. What I wouldn't do to keep him talking all night, if I could. He gripped his bottle and pushed off the seat. He stepped backwards, towards his rowdy group of biker brothers.

"Enjoy the night." I called to him as he left.

His head turned, his profile striking. Our gazes locked. He flickered his gaze down my body, slow and deliberate. I breathed in heavily. He could look at me all day like that, if he wanted. Without another word his back faced me fully and he joined his brothers in the booth.

For the rest of the night, before closing, I felt as he watched me work. I didn't mind. If that's what got him going, I was perfectly fine with it. We'd meet halfway at some point. I wasn't worried. Tonight, was going to be fruitful. I knew it.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"MORE SHOTS!" Tig (I managed to learn all their names at some point) hollered from his slumped over position, one hand springing into the air.

I laughed, as Jax told him to ' _shut the fuck up'_. Jax was hunched over the table, his head in his arms. Juice was snoring, laying full across the bar and Bobby was babbling incoherently into his empty pitcher. I felt a hand creep up along my side, eventually making its way to grasp my thigh. I glanced down at the hand and then followed the tatted-up arm all the way to his face. A coy smirk grew as my eyes grazed along his very muscled arm. His eyes were dark and smoldering as they met mine. I bit down on my lip, wrapping my hand around his fingers.

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his ear, "Who said you could take any liberties?"

I tightened my grip around his hand and flung it off my body. I heard the inhale of breath he took as I backed away from him. I gave him a lazy wink and he let out a growl. Forgetting everyone else in the bar, I leaned back against the seat, resting my feet in his lap, crossing my ankles.

"Give me one good reason why I should entertain you?" I sucked on the inside of my cheek.

His nostrils flared. He gripped my ankles, tossing them off his lap and forcing me to sit up. Our faces were inches apart and his rasp sounded between us.

"Who said you could take any liberties?" He mimicked my own words.

A shiver ran down my spine and I shook it out, letting him know what effect he had on me. I liked him. A lot.

"Oh? Is that how you want to play it then?" I chuckled.

He remained silent, his eyes boring into mine. I bit down on my lip. I reached out for him, my hand pausing next to his neck. I waited until he nodded, giving me the ok. He held my gaze, the two of us battling for the upper hand. I let him figure out his feelings. It was clear to me that he was used to women being at his beck and call. Which was fine by me, but that wasn't how operated. Was I up for a good time? Hell yeah! But I wasn't going to just let him call all the shots. I needed an equal give and take. He gave a subtle nod and I cupped my hand around his neck, pulling him into me.

I melded my lips into his, lining his hard chest against mine. _Shit_. He felt good. This was turning out into an even better night than I originally thought. Getting comfortable with situation, I slipped over into his lap, straddling him. I broke the kiss, tilting his head back and biting on his exposed neck. I felt the twitch in his pants at that and giggled.

"Like that, did you?" I murmured, licking the sting away from my claim.

He grunted, threading his fingers into my hair and pulling my face back to his in a rough movement. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue darted out. I let him explore, slamming my hips against his. We fell into a quick rhythm, both frantic and wanting more. I planted my hands on his shoulders and shoved him backwards. He watched me with reverence, waiting for my next move.

"Let's go." I jumped down onto the floor, "I may like it a bit rough, but I'm not an exhibitionist."

I sauntered my way to the back of the bar. My office was just around the corner and only I had the key. I paused before reaching the door and glanced over my shoulder. Happy was still sitting there, panting, as he took everything in. I lifted my finger, bending in towards me, beckoning him towards me. I unlocked the door, slipped through and let it shut behind me.

Without waiting an even second, I was tearing at my shirt, ripping it up and over my shoulders. The latch of the door unlocking sounded from behind me and I tossed my shirt away, spinning to meet his hungry gaze. I licked my lips, seeing the absolute wild heat in his expression. I rolled my eyes in pleasure. Yes _fucking_ please. I stepped towards him, reached around and pushed the lock in. Making sure that we weren't interrupted. As I straightened out, I ducked my hands beneath his cut and began sliding it down his arms. He slipped out of the leather, draping it over the lone chair sitting in the room. The moment clicked with both of us and an urgency neither of us were expecting his us full force. I grabbed at my jeans, tugging them down my legs while his belt jingled has he did the same. We undressed ourselves with expertise and speed.

As I was getting my bra unhooked, his body lined mine. His hands gripped my hips and I swung my free arm around his shoulders. Our mouths slammed against one another, all teeth and tongue. This was your epitome of an 'I need you right fucking now' session. I tripped backwards with the force of his kiss and crashed into the counter behind me. Happy's body thumped into mine and we both groaned. A mixture of pain and pleasure. I pushed him away, my hands reaching for his boxers and ripping them down his legs.

"Condom?" I asked, breathless from our last contact.

He dug into his jean pocket and produced a gold swore wrapper, "Always."

I snatched the condom from him, while his finger hooked into my underwear and he tugged them off. I hopped up further onto the counter, widening my legs enough for him to fit between them. He slid in and I produced the freshly opened condom. In a practiced motion, he slipped over himself and plugned into me without warning. Good thing I was well beyond being ready for him. I threw my head backwards, smashing it against the shelf.

"Ugh." I moaned, while he pushed himself inside me.

He bottomed out and we both cried out at the feeling.

" _Fuck_!"

"YES!"

I gripped one hand on his shoulder, my nails digging in and wrapped my leg around him, resting high on his hips. I curled my back, angling my body down, giving him even more access. No stopping now. He pulled out and thrust back in. Another cry sounded from both of us. I rolled my hips into him, meeting each thrust with equal force. We picked up our pace. The faster the better. My cries began to get louder; breathier. His face screwed up in concentration, one hand smacking against the wall next to my torso for balance. Sweat began trickling down my neck, down my spine. I could see the glistening condensation forming around his collarbone. His other hand, the one with the bruising grip on my thigh, contracted. I swiped it into my own grip and guided him to my breasts. I kneaded his hand against my chest. He let out a grunt and his body bucked forward out of rhythm.

I smirked, "That's it. Cum for me, baby."

His eyes snapped open. He met me with a determined glare. He scooped me up into his arms, causing a squeal to erupt from my abdomen. With his other hand, he whipped everything off the des next to us. Papers, files, mail, bills, you name it was fluttering through the air and scattering on the floor. He dumped me down onto it. My back slamming against the wood. He grabbed both of my thighs, thrusting into me. I screamed.

"Y-yes!"

My fingers curled around the lip of the desk to keep me from flying off in every direction. He kept up his force and pace. I screamed with utter ecstasy each time he hit that perfect spot. I could feel him to start to lose a steady rhythm. He was close.

"Don't stop." I breathed. "Harder."

He let out a grunt before slamming even harder into me. My hips flew up and met him. He pushed through four more times before he began to lose it.

"Say it." He grunted, "Say my name."

I laughed. At this point, I was willing to do anything. I was right there. I murmured his name but that wasn't good enough. He changed his angle, hitting me in the perfect spot. I gasped, my eyes springing open. A few more hits in this position and I'd be a puddle on the floor. He searched my face, a glimmer of a smile on that serious face. What a little shit. All thoughts disappeared as he hit that angle again. God _damn_.

His body met mine as I begged him to sink in further. I needed that high. I needed to feel the release. It was curled up for too long. I wanted to let it out. I wanted nothing more than to have this fantastic, grumpy, gorgeous man to make me cum. Without realizing it was happening, I was screaming incoherently, my orgasm crashing in around me.

"Happy!" I bit out.

At the sound of my voice hoarsely screaming his name, he bucked again. He slumped forward, pushing until he was in to the hilt. I felt the pulse of his orgasm ride through him. I clenched my muscles, allowing for an even more euphoric end. We stayed completely still for a minute. Our breathing was harsh and the sweat was pouring off us. I stretched my arms up above my head, relaxing on the wood beneath me. The grin on my mouth was permanent.

He finally pulled away. I pulled my legs up onto the table, resting them on the edge. I was still in too good of a state to even try moving. It wasn't until I heard the metal clanging of his belt before I decided it would be a good idea to get dressed. In companionable silence, we situated ourselves, passing each other articles of clothing that we needed. I forwent trying to wrangle myself back into a bra and just tugged my t-shirt on. As Happy straightened out his cut, I admired the way his muscles contracted with each movement. This was one of my better decisions lately.

I definitely wouldn't be regretting helping these boys out. Not especially if…. Oh yes. That would be a great idea. I leaned forward, running a hand down the front of his leather. I stopped one finger to trace around the 'Unholy Ones' patch. I wouldn't mind him coming back, not one bit

"If you'll fuck a girl that good every time," I grinned, "Then you're welcome to stop by in my neck of the woods any day."

His eyes widened at my invitation. I pulled the door open but was stopped as he grabbed me, spun me around and slammed me against the wall to steal another kiss. I reciprocated. He was sweet tasting. We were only stopped by the door swinging closed on his back. He pulled back, allowing me to slip out the door before he followed. I began making my way back to the booth, when his hand clutched at my ass, squeezing. I giggled. Maybe, in a little bit, he'd be up for round two.


End file.
